The Mars Brothers and the Darkness Raising
by Stephy2
Summary: Year Four! Sloane and Harry are back in Hogwarts. Now it's more important to find Sloane's father as his very life hangs in the balance. His heart problems and the agony of Harry's magnet for trouble are going to send him to an early grave.
1. Chapter 1

The Mars Brothers and the Darkness Raising

Ch. 1

The Riddle House of Little Hangton, England was in desperate need of repair. There were tiles missing from the roof, ivy growing unchecked across the fence and weeds taller then a man standing proud in the gardens. No one had lived there for nearly fifty years, ever since the Riddle family had mysteriously died. Only Old Frank, the Riddle's gardener, stayed in the house, and everyone of Little Hangton knew that he must have killed his employers fifty years ago.

Old Frank was a proud man who had never stopped telling anyone who would listen that he was innocent. He may not have liked the Riddles, saying that they were a snobbish family, but he would never have killed the hand that fed him. Now, no one lived in the house and old age was slowly killing off Frank. He was a joke to the children of Little Hangton, who would throw rocks at the windows of the once grand home, just to see Old Frank hobbling along, trying to chase them off with his cane.

Old Frank, who normally knew in his old bones when anyone trespassed on the Riddle property, never woke up when Pippa Bradshaw and Irvin Jackson decided to sneak into the house in the early days of July. Pippa held Irvin's hand as he led her into the house, a bottle of wine in his other hand. They had been dating for a month and Irvin thought it would be romantic to spend time in the last place where anyone could go looking for them.

"I don't think we're the only ones with this idea," Pippa said, pointing to a lighted window.

"We'll just have to kick them out," Irvin said, pulling Pippa into the house. "I'm not letting anyone ruin our special night."

Pippa and Irvin crept towards the room. Irvin was angered that someone would not only enter the house, but decide to stay in the room he had set up for Pippa. He had set up candles and a nice cold dinner in one of the upstairs bedrooms. He even had changed the sheets on the bed so that they wouldn't have to lie on moldy sheets.

Outside the door, Pippa stopped Irvin as voices drifted through the door. Her blue eyes were opened wide as the voices gave them pause. This wasn't a couple of teenagers as they had assumed.

"There is still some left in the bottle, My Master."

"I'll finish it later, Wormtail."

The first voice was squeaky and trembling. The second voice, however, made the hairs on the back of the lover's necks to stand on end. It was like being hit by a blast of winter air.

"Where is Nagini?" This came from the second man.

"I don't know, My Lord. Exploring the house, I think."

"It's no matter. Just remember to milk her tonight. I will require a feeding later on."

"My Lord, how long will we be here?"

"A week, maybe more. This house suits our purpose and we cannot act until after the Quidditch World Cup."

Irvin shook his head. There was no such word as 'Quidditch'. He was too busy trying to convince himself that he didn't hear what he thought he heard that he didn't notice that Pippa was truly scared.

"Why not, My Lord?"

The second man gave a sigh that sounded like the frozen wind over a glacier. "Because, Wormtail, that place will be crawling with every meddler from the Ministry of Magic, working hard to make sure that nothing goes wrong. They will be obsessed with security."

"Your Lordship is determined then?"

"Of course I am determined, Wormtail." The voice became menacing. "I have waited too long for this moment."

Irvin peered through a crack in the door. He could only see one man - a short man with balding hair and a definite air of fear and servitude. The other man was sitting in a chair, facing the fireplace. He couldn't see anything about the second man.

There was a slight pause and Irvin watched as the first man, Wormtail, tried to work up the courage to speak. Finally, he said, "It could be done without Harry Potter."

Another pause, then, "Without Harry Potter? I see . . ."

"My Lord, I do not say this out of concern for the boy! He is nothing to me! It's just - It's just it'll be easier if we use a different witch or wizard."

"Silence! It will not work the way I wish it to without Harry Potter! I have waited thirteen years for this! Tori Mars is protecting that boy, I never would have thought her spells would be so strong. I need Harry Potter!"

Wormtail shivered and cowered by the chair, mumbling out a plea for forgiveness. The second man was silent, deaf to his servant.

"Wormtail, in a week, we will proceed to the second phase of our plan. You know what to do."

"Yes, My Lord," Wormtail said, his voice quivering. "However, My Lord, the disappearance of Bertha Jenkins and her friend won't go unnoticed forever. If I murder -"

"If? There is no _if_, Wormtail. We are but one more death away from a clear path to Harry Potter." The second man's voice trailed off a bit and he said, almost to himself, "And once Harry Potter dies, Tori Mars will be mine."

Irvin's blood ran cold. The second man had murdered someone, and was planning on killing someone else. He said it with such calmness. Whoever this Harry Potter was, he was in danger, as was this Tori Mars. Next to him, Pippa's breathing was coming in gasps.

"Irvin, we should get out of here," Pippa whispered. "We can't get caught."

Irvin nodded and grabbed Pippa's hand. They started to turn to creep away, but the second man spoke and Irvin found himself straining to hear what was said.

"One more murder . . . and placing my faithful servant in Hogwarts . . . Harry Potter and Tori Mars are as good as mine. Now, Wormtail, I hear Nagini."

Irvin stared as a huge snake, at least twelve feet long, slithered into the room. When it passed the two teenagers, Pippa gave a low moan of fear. Irvin immediately placed one hand over her mouth, his attention now on the men in the room. The voice from the chair changed. He was now hissing and spitting. Irvin thought that he was having a seizure, but Pippa knew what was going on and it made her afraid.

"Interesting," the second man said, his voice normal once again. "Nagini has some very interesting news."

"Yes, My Lord?"

"There are two Muggle teenagers outside the door, listening to everything we have been saying. Bring them here."

Irvin and Pippa didn't have time to hide as a short man with gray, balding hair and watery eyes opened the door.

The short man, Wormtail, beckoned for the teenagers to follow him into the room. Irvin walked in, pulling Pippa with him. He knew that they'd never be able to run now that they had been discovered. Irvin eyed the remains of the dinner he had placed in the room, now half eaten by the intruders.

"You heard everything, Muggles?" asked that cold voice.

"I don't know what Muggle means, but I heard enough to interest the police! I know you killed someone, that you plan on killing again." Irvin said defiantly. "And you ate my dinner, you thieves!"

The second man laughed malevolently. "A Muggle is a non-magical person, such as you are. Well, then you are the one we have to thank for this wonderful welcome. Lord Voldemort thanks you, Muggle."

Pippa gave a low cry and fell to the floor, sobbing. Irvin tried to comfort her, but she pushed him away.

"He's going to kill us!" Pippa cried. "He's not even supposed to be alive!"

"How would you know this, Muggle?" The second man asked.

"Because I'm not a Muggle!" Pippa sobbed.

There was a slight pause before the second man said, "I see."

Irvin was angry. He had no idea what was going on, but he didn't like the fact that this coward had made his girlfriend cry.

"Look, I don't know what's going on, but I say you should turn and face me like a man!" Irvin challenged.

"I am not a man, Muggle," the cold voice murmured. "I am much more then a man. However, I will face you. Wormtail, turn my chair around."

The servant whimpered and walked forward, fear on his face. He slowly turned the chair to face the teens. Irvin screamed when he saw the thing in the chair, and he was still screaming when it lifted a wand and spoke the words that ended his life. He was dead before he hit the floor.

Pippa faced the horror in the chair, staring at the wand as she held the dead body of her boyfriend.

"Tell me one thing before you join your Muggle friend," the horror purred. "Why would a witch not walk around with her wand?"

Pippa hiccuped on her words. "Because I didn't think I'd need it tonight."

"Are you a pureblood, half-blood, or Mudblood?"

"I'm not sure. We think I got my powers from my great-uncle. It's rumored that his brother married a witch, but when he died, he had no wife and she never showed up. Magic wasn't in my family until I showed signs, and I know that by marriage isn't how magic is passed on."

The horror in the chair gave her a chilling smile. "I see, a Mudblood then," it said and pointed the wand at her. Pippa Bradshaw, the second cousin of Tom Marvolo Riddle, died in a flash of green light.

And across the world, in America, a boy named Harry Potter awoke with such a start that he accidentally punched his adopted mother in the eye.

XXXXXXXXXX

"I'm so sorry, mom!"

Tori Mars glanced over at her adopted son as she held the compress to her right eye. They had been watching the fireworks for the Fourth of July when Harry had fallen asleep. Tori had leaned over him to wake him up when he suddenly started flailing his arms and socked her right in the face.

"Daniel, you are not allowed to have nightmares, ever again." Tori said. "Do you understand? No more nightmares, only good dreams!"

Harry Potter, also known as Daniel Mars, nodded. He held one hand over his forehead, massaging the burning scar in the shape of lightning bolt. When he had woken up, the scar hurt.

"You'll have a black eye, Tori. Other then that, you're both fine. I couldn't find anything wrong with Daniel." Signor Dottore said, kneeling next to Tori. He had examined Harry's scar to see if there was a reason for it burning.

"I do, however, want to get in touch with the New York branch. Not only do they train our Curse-Casters, but some of our best ones are still living there." Signor Dottore continued. "They might know more about your scar."

Harry nodded. He had grown up with the Mars Family, a family dedicated to stopping dark wizards. His part of the family was known as the Florida branch since they lived in Blackbird Point, Florida. Each branch had a specialty, making the family a network of information that rivaled anything that Harry had ever encountered.

The Florida branch was well known for their potions and antidotes. If anyone in the family came across an unknown potion, there was a chance that Theodore Mars in Florida already knew about it, heard about it, or could find the antidote to it. Sloane Mars, Harry's stepbrother and Tori's biological son, wanted to follow that path and become a Poisoner, the name for one who researches the poisons and antidotes.

The New York branch, under the leadership of Clive Mars, specialized in curses, were calledthe Curse-Casters. The Washington, DC branch, headed by Luke Mars, specialized in Shielding Spells and other spells designed to protect a person, commonly called Shields themselves. The New Orleans branch was known as the Dagger branch, and they taught those who wished to become "hit wizards", people who hunted down the dark wizards. Tori and her brother Hayden would have studied with the New Orleans branch, but they had been sent to England to learn from the retired head of that branch, Uncle Henry.

The New Mexico branch dealt with Lycanthropy and diseases that affected the body and caused witches and wizards to change, commonly called the Researchers. They were the ones that founded the Wolfsbane Potion that helped those with Lycanthropy to retain their minds after the change. This potion helped one of Harry's teachers, Remus Lupin. Unfortunitly, Lupin no longer worked as a teacher because, Wolfsbane or no Wolfsbane, no one wanted a werewolf to teach children.

The Las Vegas branch was the one that dealt with Muggle studies. They studied the changes in the Muggle world and taught others how to adapt so that any member of the Mars family could hide in the non-magical world and never stand out. Not many wizards could do that, the modern age still a mystery.

The San Diego branch dealt in the past, known as the Archiacs. Old magic long thought dead, myths and even Muggle practice of magic. Each branch could be found at any of the seven family locations, for each location was required to have one member specialize in each field.

In Florida, Tori Mars was the Dagger, but she was very close to retirement. While her sons will be in school in England this year, Tori will be training a replacement. Her replacement will live in Uncle Hayden's old house, since Hayden had moved into the home of the Head of the Family. Houses were only yours for as long as you lived. Once you died, whoever was there to fill in your spot took your home.

Harry watched Signor Dottore walk away, ready to send an owl to the New York branch. Tori gave her son a hug, letting him know that she wasn't angry with him. They stood up and went back to their home. Harry had to pack for their trip back to England. This year, he was going to spend the rest of summer holiday with his best friend, Ron Weasley. They were going to the Quidditch World Cup.

Quidditch was a wizard's sport played on broomstick. The object of the game was for the three Chasers to score a goal with the Quaffle while the two Beaters kept murderous balls known as Bludgers away from the team. Harry's position on his House teamwas that of Seeker, and he was the most important player of all. He had to catch a small but very fast ball known as the Snitch. The game ended when the Snitch was caught.

"Hey, Daniel!"

Harry turned to see his cousin Roger running up. Roger was a die-hard Quidditch fan, especially for the American Eagles. When Roger had learned that Harry played for his House team at school, he had been ecstatic. Every summer, Harry found himself cornered by Roger as the boy asked him to give him a play by play of every Quidditch game he had been in over his school year.

"_Si_, Roger?"

"You're going to the World Cup, right?" Roger said, stopping in front of Harry.

"Yea. So is Sloane."

Roger smiled. "Hey, can you get me souvenir. I'll pay, of course."

Harry nodded and Roger ran off. A part of Harry was dreading the trip to the World Cup. Though he was going with Ron and Ron's family, Sloane was going with Draco Malfoy and his family. Draco and Harry had become enemies in their first year, and only a small friendship with Sloane had prevented Draco's harassment to get out of hand. To make matters worse, Draco and Ron loathed each other on levels that rivaled almost any other hate that Harry had ever seen. The only loathing that was greater was that between Harry and his Potions professor, Snape.

"Do you have all of your homework done?" Tori asked as Harry walked up the stairs to his room.

"Yep. I'm all ready for a summer of goofing off."

Tori smiled. "Great. Now, you will behave, right?"

Harry grinned. "Naw, I was planning on being a holy terror."

The sound of Tori's laughter followed Harry to bed. In the morning, Tori would pick up Sloane from Signor Dottore's place, along with the medicine that Sloane would have to take this year for his weak heart. Then, they would leave for England by Muggle plane. Four days from now, Harry would be at the Burrow, the home of Ron Weasley.

The day that Harry and Sloane would be picked up was chaotic. Tori had overslept and had to hurry to pack the boys' camping bags.

"Now, you'll be expected to act as Muggles, so I've packed some things that Muggles use on camping trips. These will also help the wizards." Tori said, pulling out a wand-like campfire lighter.

Harry would be picked up first. Tori had staggered the times when each boy would be picked up to prevent any fighting. She didn't actually like the Weasley family, and she knew that Lucius Malfoy hated Arthur Weasley and Arthur Weasley hated Lucius Malfoy.

The Weasley family was late by nearly an hour. Tori practically pushed Harry towards Arthur Weasley in her haste to ward off the fight that she was sure would happen if Lucius showed up to pick up Sloane and Arthur was still there. Harry could tell by the look on Mr. Weasley's face that he thought that Tori was being very rude. Without so much as a word to Tori, Mr. Weasley took Harry to the Burrow.

A few minutes after Harry had gone, Lucius Malfoy showed up to pick up Sloane. The contrast between the two families were astounding. Arthur Weasley was rather on the poor side, his family brimming over with children while Lucius Malfoy came from old money and carried himself with a definite aristocratic air.

"My goodness, Tori, what happened to your eye?" Lucius asked, seeing the fading bruises from Harry's lucky punch.

Tori gently touched the discolored skin. "It's nothing, Lucius. Just an accident."

Lucius reached up and traced one thin finger around the bruises. "My dear, it hurts me to think that you were in any pain. Do be more careful in the future. I don't think my heart could take it if you were injured again."

"All right, Lucius. I'll be more careful from now on," Tori promised.

Sloane hid his smile as Lucius Malfoy gallantly kissed Tori's hand. Tori had spent the past two years telling her sons that there was nothing between her and Lucius, but it seemed as if Lucius wanted something to be there. With one final flourish, Sloane and Lucius were gone. Tori sighed and went upstairs to relax.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: First chapter down! Hurray!


	2. Meeting an old friend

Ch. 2

Harry couldn't keep the grin off his face when he arrived at the Burrow, the home of the Weasley family. It always fascinated him to find a home that existed almost solely on magic. Very few things were done without magic in this household, where as with Tori Mars, it was the opposite. Though both families were magical, they were very much different.

"Tori wasn't very friendly today, was she?" Ron scoffed as he dusted the soot from his robes. "Practically threw you at us."

"She was worried about what would happen if you were still there when Mr. Malfoy showed up to pick up Sloane." Harry said.

Mr. Weasley nearly dropped Harry's bags. "What did you say?"

Harry resisted the urge to sigh. "Sloane is spending the summer with the Malfoys. Draco asked Sloane before school ended last year."

None of the Weasleys in the room looked pleased to hear the name of Malfoy. Harry wasn't too sure of the past, but he would have bet his life that the whole Malfoy/Weasley feud had started back in Hogwarts. He just felt it was rather stupid to continue it now that his brother was going to be in the same House as Draco Malfoy.

"Harry, dear! Welcome!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, coming into the room. She ignored the tension in the room and gave Harry a hug. "We're so glad you can stay with us for the summer."

Harry smiled and gave her a hug back. He watched as Mr. Weasley brought his bags up to Ron's room, a frown still on his face. Something told Harry that this might be a very tense summer.

"Hey, Harry! Welcome to the Burrow!"

Harry turned to see two new redheads walking in the room. Without a doubt, these were the eldest Weasley children, Charlie and Bill.

Charlie stepped forward and shook Harry's hand. He was tanned and muscular from working with dragons. Burn scars formed up one of his arms, the marks of his trade.

When Bill stepped forward, Harry's jaw dropped. It wasn't because he had been expecting a clone of Percy Weasley, who was fussy about rules, but because he hadn't been expecting Bill. From his long hair tied back in a ponytail to his fang-shaped earring to his dragon hide boots, Bill was cool. Harry felt a grin tugging at the corners of his mouth as he gazed at the eldest Weasley child and familiar friend.

Bill's eyes twinkled as he held out his hand. When Harry reached out to shake it, Bill grinned. "You got rid of those glasses, Daniel."

Harry laughed. "And you grew your hair out, Bill."

Ron frowned. "Bill, this is Harry, not Daniel."

Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Ron, I grew up as Daniel Mars. That's what Sloane has been trying to tell you since our second year."

"How is it that you know Harry? Or Daniel?" Fred asked, turning to Bill.

"My first job as a Curse-Breaker for Gringotts was an assignment in America. I was working with Michael Waters at the time." Bill explained. "Anyway, our job was in a remote wizarding village called Blackbird Point in Florida. Blackbird Point is owned by the Mars Family."

Harry grinned. "Mom nearly had a heart attack when she realized that you were from England. She tried to keep me and Sloane away from you, remember?"

"Yea. I remember my first glimpse of you. You and Sloane had come running into the house and Tori jammed those baseball caps on the both of you and started talking in a different language."

"It was Italian, and that was the most pathetic disguise mom could think of at that time." Harry said. "We were told to stay with our Uncle Hay until you had left."

"You didn't follow rules then either," Bill laughed and then turned to his brothers, who were listening in wonder. "A day or two into my assignment, little Daniel decides to seek me out and see why he has to be so careful around me. He had that hat on, so I never saw his scar, but I'll never forget his eyes."

Mrs. Weasley placed her hands on her hips. "So, you knew where Harry Potter was, three years before the rest of us, and you never told us!"

"I didn't know he was Harry Potter!" Bill protested. "I thought I was meeting the fabled Daniel Mars."

"Mrs. Weasley, don't blame him," Harry said. "No one was supposed to know that Daniel was me. In fact, I didn't even know I was Harry Potter until just before my eleventh birthday, when mom told me that the protection spells she placed on me would fade after I started Hogwarts."

"What kind of protection spells?" Mr. Weasley asked.

Harry shrugged. "I'm not sure. She had placed them on me to keep any of the Death Eaters from finding me, but it also prevented anyone at all from finding me. She did tell Dumbledore how to work around the spell, so he knew where I was."

Just then, two girls entered the room. One had bushy brown hair and was carrying a large orange cat. The other had bright red hair.

"Hi Hermione! Hi Ginny!" Harry said, hoping that this would bring the conversation away from his family. The only people that the Weasleys seemed to hate more then the Malfoys was the Mars Family. Ron had already let it slip their second year that most of the wizarding world of England believed that Tori had used Harry as blackmail and that Daniel (who no one had connected to Harry) was really the son of the darkest wizard of all time.

"Hey Harry! How has your summer been so far?" Hermione said, giving him a huge hug after she dropped her cat to the floor.

"It's been all right. I'll tell you and Ron all about it later," Harry promised.

Hermione, being a really smart girl, picked up on the fact that Harry wanted to talk to them privately. She motioned for them to head up to Ron's room. Harry gave Ginny, Ron's sister, a hug and followed Hermione up the stairs.

Halfway to Ron's room, they were stopped by Percy, the third child of the Weasleys'. Percy claimed that their footsteps on the stairs were interrupting his important work. Harry tried to be polite, but he had come to dislike Percy ever since he had overheard the prim boy speak ill of his family. Harry felt that Percy was too full of himself, a bit like how he felt about Draco Malfoy.

Once they were in Ron's room, Hermione and Ron turned to Harry.

"OK, mate, what's up? What happened?" Ron asked.

"Well, a few days ago, I had a nightmare about Voldemort. When I woke up, my scar was burning." Harry said, ignoring the way his friends flinched at the name of the Dark wizard. "Mom and Signor Dottore are contactingother family membersto see if they know anything about cursed scars. We don't know if the nightmare was a true vision or if it was just the hotdogs I had before I fell asleep."

Hermione looked worried. "The last time your scar hurt you, it was because You-Know-Who was near-by. Do you think he was near-by?"

Harry shook his head. "No. I don't think he was anywhere near America."

"You should write to Dumbledore." Hermione said. "He'll know what to do."

Again, Harry shook his head. How could he explain to his friends that he didn't trust the man described as the greatest wizard of his time? There was just something about Dumbledore that rubbed Harry and Sloane the wrong way. The man had too many secrets, and managed to maneuver events to suit his needs. At first, Harry and Sloane thought that it was just a coincidence, but coincidences didn't stretch that far.

It had started his first year when Dumbledore sent him the Invisibility Cloak that used to belong to his father. Harry, at first, thought it was a nice gesture, but when the cloak helped him find out information on the Philosopher's Stone and Dumbledore seemed to know that Harry would face Quirrell and Voldemort, this raised some red flags for the Mars Brothers. However, it was their third year when things seemed to fall in exactly the right way for Dumbledore that the boys really began to suspect him.

"Why not, Harry?" Ron asked. "Dumbledore should know if You-Know-Who is active."

Harry gave his friends a smile. "I think Dumbledore might already know. Besides, it could have been nothing. If my family finds something worth worrying about, then I'll tell Dumbledore."

"Do you promise?" Hermione asked. Harry awarded her with his most innocent and disarming smile, nodding his head. He didn't have to worry about lying to Hermione, she'd never know. Harry had no plans of ever telling Dumbledore anything that he didn't have to.

"So, Harry, how is Sloane?" Hermione asked after a brief pause. Hermione was the only Gryffindor who was still friends with Sloane. Hermione didn't care about the fact that Sloane was now in Slytherian or that he was supposedly the son of a Death Eater, or Voldemort himself.

"Sloane is -" Harry paused and then took a deep breath, "Signor Dottore replaced the spells on his heart, but they're growing weaker. Sloane will have to take potions this year to keep his heart going. It's debatable that he'll live to see his seventh year at Hogwarts."

Hermione immediately moved and hugged Harry. "I'm so sorry, Harry. Isn't there anything that can be done?"

Harry nodded against her shoulder. "Mom has sent letters to Sloane's dad, asking that he help. She's planning on talking to him this summer while we're gone."

"Sloane is spending the summer with the Malfoys." Ron supplied, the disgust evident in his voice. Hermione shot him a dirty look over Harry's head, silently warning Ron to keep his opinions to himself.

Just then, Mrs. Weasley called up that dinner was ready. Harry took a step back and wiped the tears from his eyes. He loved his brother and the thought of loosing him tore him apart. Only Hermione seemed to understand how Harry felt. Harry debated on whether or not he should tell Hermione that Sloane had a crush on her, but he had a feeling that Hermione knew. Deep down, Hermione had to know.

During dinner, Percy talked about his report on the standardization of cauldron bottom thickness. Silently, Harry agreed that there should be a standard, but he couldn't bring himself to let the boring boy know that. Percy even hinted that there was something special coming up, trying to get his brothers or guests to question him.

"So, Harry, how are Tori and Sloane doing?" Bill asked, trying to keep his mom off the topic of his long hair.

Harry gave Bill a sad smile. "Well, mom is the Second-in-Command for the Florida branch of the Mars Family. Uncle Hay became our Head and he promoted mom since the honor should have gone to her. She's planning on retiring this year and living the rest of her days as a stay-at-home mother, or something like that. She's been under a lot of stress lately, and having us kids gone for the summer has really been a blessing."

"What kind of stress?" Charlie asked, listening in on the conversation.

"Well, _Zia_ May has gone missing. She was supposed to be on a trip to Albania with a new friend of hers, but she apparently never got to her hotel. Mom is worried sick over what might have happened." Harry said. "She also has Sloane to worry about. He's not doing so good. His heart is failing and Signor Dottore believes that he could -" Harry stopped and stood up. "I'm sorry, but may I be excused."

Before Mrs. Weasley could say yes, Harry ran into the house. He could hear someone leaving the table and following him. He didn't want anyone to know how the news of his brother's health was effecting him, especially since he had the vague impression that the Weasely family (minus a few members) wouldn't see Sloane's impending death as something to be worried over. He feltsomeone stop just behind him. He turned to see Hermione and Bill standing there. Hermione looked at him with sadeyes,but it was Bill who embraced him this time.

"I'm sorry to hear that Sloane's not doing good," Bill said. "I really liked him. He was - is a very bright boy."

Harry smiled. "We're hoping that mom can use some of that old Mars family charm on Sloane's dad and convince him to help save Sloane's life."

"Best of luck, mate." Bill said. "Who is Sloane's dad?"

"No one knows. Only mom knows for sure, and she's not telling us."

"Listen, next time you speak to Sloane, let him know that I'll be rooting for him to pull through," Bill told Harry. "You two were the ones who really made me want to continue to be a Curse-Breaker. I was thinking about changing fields - you know how rough Mr. Waters was on me - but when I saw how much you and Sloane admired what I did, I decided to continue. I haven't regretted that decision, and it's because of the faith of two boys who, quite frankly, disobeyed their mother to visit me."

Harry gave a small laugh. "I'll tell him. Maybe, sometime, you can stop by for dinner. Mom would like company."

"Maybe I will."

Harry went back to Ron's room after telling Bill and Hermione that he was tired. They would have to get up early in the morning to use a port key to get to the World Cup. He was already pretending to be asleep when Ron and the twins arrived. He prayed as hard as he could in every language he knew that Sloane's father agreed to help Sloane.

xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Two chappies! Yahoo!


	3. Seeing Zio Clive

Ch. 3

Mrs. Weasley got everyone but Bill, Charlie and Percy up early the next day. They had a long hike to the location of the Port Key and had to set up their campsite once they got to the World Cup. Bill and his brothers were going to Apparate in to the campsite later in the day, so they were allowed to sleep in.

Ron grumbled about how he wished he knew how to Apparate and Dissapparate, but he wasn't old enough to learn. Harry made a mental note to talk to Tori about training him and Sloane over the summer. Tori had been hinting that she was going to be more serious about their training.

The walk to the Port Key was a test of endurance. Not only did they have to walk out of the village that the Weasleys lived near, but up a huge hill. Ron was laboring for breath by the time they got to the top, but Harry was doing fine. The village of Blackbird Point was built around a huge hill that Harry and Sloane would often climb in their youth. He was used to it.

"Now, we need to find the Port Key," Mr. Weasley said. He started looking around the ground.

"Mr. Weasley, what will it look like?" Harry asked.

"Oh, almost anything, really." Mr. Weasley said. "It has to be something that the Muggles won't think to bother with, sometimes a piece of litter or a broken toy. That kind of thing."

Harry resisted the urge to frown. A piece of litter or a broken toy was just as at risk of a Muggle tampering with it as was something that screamed 'magic'. Some well-meaning Muggle who wanted to clean up the countryside could throw toys and litter away. It would have been safer to make the Port Key something that would look like it belonged out here, or have it hidden in a place that only wizards would know of.

"Arthur! I found it!" A voice rang out, alerting the Weasleys and their guests that the Port Key had been located. Harry followed Mr. Weasley to where a man with a brown beard stood, holding an old, moldy boot.

"Amos, how far did you have to walk to get here?" Mr. Weasley said.

"We had to get up at one in the morning just to make it here on time," the man said.

Mr. Weasley turned to the children behind him. "Well, I'd like to introduce Amos Diggory, from the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, and I believe you already know his son, Cedric."

Cedric Diggory was an extremely handsome seventeen-year-old boy who played for Hufflepuff. He gave his schoolmates a cheerful hi, moving to stand next to his father. Harry gave Cedric a bright wave, but the Weasley children barely gave him a nod. They hadn't forgiven Cedric for beating Harry in Quidditch last year.

"Good heavens, Arthur! Are all of these yours?" Amos cried, looking at the six children.

"Oh, no, only the redheads. Let's see, we have Fred and George, Ron, Ginny, and their friends, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter."

Amos did the customary double look at Harry's name, his eyes sweeping up to look at the scar. Harry was starting to get annoyed with that. No one would take his word that he was Harry Potter without looking for the scar.

"Cedric has told me all about playing against you last year," Amos said, his eyes on Harry. "I told him that that was something he'd be telling his grandchildren . . . You beat Harry Potter."

Harry gave a small smile and shrugged. Fred and George glared, their Quidditch pride wounded, but Cedric looked embarrassed.

"Dad, I told you, he fell off his broom. It was an accident."

"But you didn't fall off, Cedric!" Amos gave his son a hearty slap on the back. Cedric gave Harry a pleading look as his father continued. "Two players on brooms, one falls off and one stays on. You can see who is the better flier!"

Harry merely gave Cedric an embarrassed smile of his own. He could see why Amos was clearly pleased with what his son had done. After all, Harry was famous and had not lost a game since he started playing. He didn't begrudge Cedric his win, or his father's boastings. There would be other games.

"Oh, it's time." Mr. Weasley said. "Everyone, we need to touch the Port Key." It was difficult to huddle around Mr. Weasley with the bulky backpacks. Harry just barely had a finger touching the old boot. It had to have been the strangest sight that any Muggle would have seen, had there been any to witness this. Nine people huddled in a circle, holding a moldy old boot.

When the Port Key was activated, Harry felt a pull from his navel. The ground seemed to vanish and he then felt as if the ground came crashing up to meet him. Rather ungracefully, he fell over, crashing into Ron.

When Harry looked up, he could see two wizards coming to greet them. They were dressed as Muggles, but looking very inept. Harry could see why the Mars Family put such an emphasis on blending in with the Muggles. One wizard was wearing a kilt and poncho while the other was in tweed suit and thigh-high galoshes. Harry didn't even know they made thigh-high galoshes. Maybe he should pick up a pair for his mom.

"Hello Arthur. You lot are located about a quarter of a mile over there, first field you come to. Ask for Mr. Roberts. Diggory, you're over in the second field, ask for Mr. Payne," the kilted wizard said. "You might want to move along. We're expecting a huge party of fifteen to show up soon, right where you're standing."

Mr. Weasley smiled and hurried the children away. After a while, they came to a stone cottage with a man staring off into the mist. Harry could tell he was the only real Muggle for miles, and his clothes were normal. Even Mr. Weasley's clothes, a lumpy golfing sweater and old jeans, marked him as someone not up-to-date on current fashions. Only the kids looked Muggle.

"Mr. Roberts?" Mr. Weasley said timidly, trying to get the man's attention. The Muggle finally turned to look at them.

"Who are you folks?" Mr. Roberts asked, eyeing them suspiciously.

"Weasley - two tents booked yesterday."

Mr. Roberts nodded. "You're down by the wood. Will you be paying now?"

Mr. Weasley nodded and then pulled Harry aside. "Help me out here. Which ones do I need to pay him?"

Harry pointed out the notes needed as Mr. Roberts watched. He could tell that the man was highly suspicious of them, but didn't ask very many questions. Harry prayed that Sloane was having an easier time, though, if his knowledge of the Malfoy family was correct, then they were as much of a fish out of water as the Weasley family.

As they walked to their campsite, Harry noted several tents already up. Some of them actually tried to look Muggle, but the wizards had added their own touches that made them stand out. A few of the tents had chimneys or weather vanes, but then there were the ones that were painfully obviously wizard-owned. One tent looked like a miniature palace with real peacocks strutting around, another tent had three floors and another had a front garden with birdbath and sundial.

Once they reached their spot, Harry and Hermione had to help set up the tent since Mr. Weasley had no idea where to begin, and wanted to do everything the Muggle way. Before Mr. Weasley sent Harry, Ron and Hermione to fetch some water, Harry showed Mr. Weasley how to use the campfire lighter he brought from home. If anything, it would save some time since all Mr. Weasley brought were matches.

All around Harry were witches and wizards. He could see a few children playing with magic, causing a havoc with the security. A few were cooking breakfast, either lighting the fires with their wands or staring at the matches with an expression that clearly read, "You have to be kidding!"

At first, no one took any notice to them, but all that changed when they passed by a group of American witches under the banner of THE SALEM WITCHES' INSTITUTE.

"Daniel! _Aspetta_!"

Harry turned to see a short, portly man, dressed in a dark suit and looking like he had just stepped out of a Muggle movie on the Mafia, walking towards them.

Harry smiled. "_Zio_ Clive! _Come sta_?"

"_Bene, e lei_?"

"_Molto bene, grazie._"

"Harry, mate, you lost me." Ron said, looking from the man to Harry.

"Oh, sorry. _Zio_ Clive, _questo e _Ron Weasley _e questa e _Hermione Granger. Guys, I'd like you to meet my Uncle Clive from New York."

"It is a pleasure to meet any friend of Daniel's." Clive said, his accent thick.

"Please, _Zio_ Clive, when in England, I'm Harry."

Clive waved the comment off. "You will always be Daniel in the family. After all, what name causes your blood to freeze faster when coming from your mother's lips; Harry Potter or Daniel Mars?"

Harry grinned. "Both."

Clive laughed, ruffling his great-nephew's hair. "I was surprised to see you. I didn't know that you would be here, though I believe Tori did mention something to this effect."

"Ron's father got the tickets and they invited me." Harry said. "Sloane's running around somewhere as well. We're giving mom some quiet time before she starts training _Cugino_ Victor."

Clive nodded somberly. "_Si_, it came as a shock when we got the news that she was retiring. Her duties to Hayden are taking up too much of her time."

Ron tapped Harry on his shoulder. "OK, I didn't just hear you say that Sloane was here too, did I?"

Harry shrugged. "We might not even see him. It's a huge field."

"Oh, Daniel, before you go, I have some news for you. Your mother contacted us a few days ago about your scar." Clive said.

"_Si_? Any news?"

"Not at the moment. I left as the research started. However, Patricia is in charge of the investigation, so be sure to write her a letter giving a detailed report on what you know."

Harry nodded. "I will. _Grazie Zio _Clive. _Ciao_!"

"_Ciao_!"

Harry motioned for his friends to follow him as he left, his uncle going back to the group he had been talking to before he saw his great-nephew.

"What was that all about?" Hermione asked.

"Uncle Clive is from our New York branch. His group in charge of curses and such. After my scar hurt me, mom wrote to them to see if they might know anything on cursed scars." Harry explained. "Uncle Clive doesn't like speaking much English, so I was really grateful when he willingly spoke it around you two. Normally, I'd have to translate anything he said to you."

"How are you two related? He doesn't look anything like Tori or Sloane." Hermione said.

Harry grinned. "He's my grandfather's brother. _Nonno_ Richard was one of seven boys who came to America to create the branches of the Mars Family. We also have a huge grouping in Italy, where the Mars Family started. I believe that makes him my great-uncle."

Ron frowned. "He isn't really related to you, Harry. You're the son of James Potter and Lily Evans, remember?"

Harry declined to answer. Instead, he tried to steer the topic away from his family and back to safer grounds. It only happened once they walked into the encampment of the Irish, who were whole-heartedly supporting their team with an array of green shamrocks. Seamus Finnigan, a fellow Gryffindor from their year, greeted them and excitedly dragged them over to meet his mother.

It took a while for them to leave and get the water. On the way back, they were hailed by several other classmates, including their old captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, Oliver Wood, a fourth year Hufflepuff named Ernie Macmillan, Harry's secret crush, Cho Chang, and a Slytherian student by the name of Blaise Zabini, who let Harry know that Sloane wanted to talk to him, but didn't know where Sloane was at the moment. Harry promised that if he didn't see Sloane during the World Cup, he'd owl his brother first thing the next day.

"That was weird," Ron commented.

"What was?" Harry asked.

"That Slytherian was actually being nice. He didn't try to start a fight or anything."

Harry shrugged. "Maybe not all Slytherians are bad," he said. At Ron's look of shock, Harry decided to not venture further into his theory that the House doesn't dictate who you will always be. After all, not all Gryffindors were brave and loyal and good. Peter Pettigrew was in Gryffindor, and he had betrayed Harry's parents to Voldemort. His godfather, Surius Black, had been in Gryffidor, too, and almost everyone in England, if not the whole world, believed him capable of great evil.

"You three took long enough," Fred commented when they had returned.

"Met a few people," Harry said, setting down his bucket.

Ron set his stuff down and looked at his father, who was currently clicking the campfire-lighter on and off in amazement. "Guess who is also here for the World Cup," Ron snarled.

Harry rolled his eyes and started helping with the preparation of breakfast. He watched from the corner of his eye as Mr. Weasley turned to his son.

"Malfoy is here! Harry let that little detail slip while we were talking to Sloane's uncle." Ron spat out.

"Well, it's a big field. Maybe we won't run into them?" Mr. Weasely said, but Harry could hear the tinges of anger and depression in his voice. Anger over the fact that Malfoy would dare to come to an event that Mr. Weasley had thought would be safe, and depression because there was nothing he could do about it.

As they ate breakfast, both Mr. Barty Crounch and Ludo Bagman stopped by to see how they were getting along. Bagman was in his old Quidditch robes, though they were a little snug from the weight he had put on since a Bludger had ended his career. Mr. Crounch, on the other hand, looked like banker in his stiff suit and tie. Percy Weasley nearly fell over himself trying to serve Mr. Crounch.

As the afternoon wore on, the excitement in the air only seemed to multiply. By dusk, the security wizards had given up trying to stop any signs of magic. Salesmen were Apparating every few feet to sell their wares. Harry, remembering that he had promised Roger a souvenir, strolled over to the nearest one, followed by Ron and Hermione.

"What will it be, my fine friends?" The salesman asked.

Ron eagerly bought a dancing shamrock hat and a small figure of the Bulgarian Seeker, Victor Krum, which walked around on the palm of his hand. Hermione didn't seem really interested in any of his wares, but Harry bought a Krum figure for Roger and a nice silk Bulgarian scarf for his mother. He was about to leave when he saw Clive walking over, carrying something in his hands.

"Daniel, I thought you and your little friends would like these." Clive said, handing them each a pair of omnioculars. "I already gave Sloane and his little friend one as well. Think of it as a birthday gift."

"_Grazie Zio_ Clive. You didn't have to do this." Harry said.

"Think nothing of it. It's not every day I get to see my dearest Tori's sons. You must come up to New York to visit." Clive said and walked off.

"That was nice of him," Hermione commented, looking at her omnioculars.

Harry smiled. "Yea. I'll have to talk to mom about Sloane and me visiting New York next summer."

"Why? Is it just because he gave you these?" Ron asked, looking up from his omnioculars.

"Yeah, partly. Both Sloane and I both want to work in our family when we graduate and I might see an oppertunity in New York. Sloane wants to study in Florida with potions, but since I picked the role of a teacher, I have the option to travel and stay with other family members. Besides, _Zio_ Clive wouldn't have hinted about me visiting if he didn't really want us up there."

"What kind of stuff can Sloane do with potions in the Mars family," Hermione asked.

Harry shrugged. "Once Sloane gets the basics of potions down, he has the option of going to New Mexico and studying there. You know the Wolfsbane potion that Professor Lupin has to drink? That was discovered by my second or third cousins in New Mexico."

Hermione smiled. "That's really cool, Harry. I remember you mentioning something about that last year."

Mr. Weasley walked up to where they were standing. "It's time. We have to hurry to get to our seats."

Mr. Weasley had gotten prime seating at the top box, courtesy of Ludo Bagman. The stairs leading up to their seats were carpeted in purple. The seats of the top box were purple-and-gilt, set in two rows of ten each. Harry and the Weasleys eagerly sat down in the first row.

Harry turned, feeling eyes on him. He scanned the box to see who else was in there with them, but could see no one besides a tiny creature in the second to last seat of the back row. The creature had its hands covering its eyes, so the feeling of being watched couldn't be coming from it.

Harry squinted slightly, staring at the creature. The longer he stared, the more familiar it became until he was able to recall where he had seen such a creature.

"Dobby?"

The creature moved its fingers from over its eyes. It wasn't Dobby, but it was definitely a House Elf. Harry had set Dobby free in his second year after Dobby had disobeyed his owners, the Malfoys, to warn Harry about a threat on his life.

"Did sir just call me Dobby?" the House Elf squeaked. It was female, if the voice was any indication. Ron and Hermione both turned to watch, curious after hearing about Dobby from Harry and Sloane.

"Sorry," Harry said. "I thought you were someone I knew." Harry felt as if he should have known better. Dobby now worked for Uncle Henry and there was no reason for Uncle Henry to be at the Quidditch World Cup. Dobby had used to work for the Malfoys but Harry had convinced Mr. Malfoy to give him to Tori as a gift, thus freeing Dobby from a horrible family.

"But, I knows Dobby too, sir!" The House Elf shielded her face, trembling. She tried to keep eye contact with Harry, but was apparently too scared of something. At least, Harry mused, she wasn't punishing herself. "MY name is Winky, sir. And you, sir, you is surely Harry Potter!"

"I am." Harry said. "Do you want me to tell Dobby we saw you?"

"Oh, sir, that would be kind of you, sir."

Harry turned back to his friends and gave a slight shrug. Ron was currently testing his omnioculars. He proudly proclaimed that he could now make some guy pick his nose again . . . and again . . . and again. Hermione quietly read the program, commenting on what will be happening before and after the game.

During the next half-hour, several important people filed in to take their seats. Mr. Weasley shook their hands and made introductions and Percy kept jumping up to greet them that it looked like he was trying to sit on a porcupine. Percy gave Harry a cold glare when the Ministry of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, greeted Harry like an old friend.

Fudge was in the middle of his own introductions when Harry heard him say, "Ah, so glad to see that you've arrived Lucius!"

Harry turned to see Lucius Malfoy edging along to the four empty seats behind him. Draco Malfoy, his mother, and Sloane had accompanied him. Sloane gave Harry a cheery wave, taking the seat directly behind him.

Translations:

"Daniel! _Aspetta_!" - "Daniel! Wait!"

"_Zio_ Clive! _Come sta_?" - "Uncle Clive! How are you?"

"_Bene, e lei_?" - "Well, and you?"

"_Molto bene, grazie._" - "Very well, thank you."

"_Zio_ Clive, _questo e _Ron Weasley _e questa e _Hermione Granger." - "Uncle Clive, this is Ron Weasley and this is Hermione Granger." (Note that the first part of the introduction is changed. One is for introducing a male, and one for introducing a female)

A/N: sorry for not updating in a long time. I can't update at my home computer and I can't use my work computer. Right now I"m updating on a friends. Also, on a note, I know in the sixth book, the actual person who made the Wolfsbane Potion is someone else, but this was written long before the sixth book and it's my AU. So there. :-P


	4. The World Cup

Ch. 4

Harry could feel the displeasure in the Weasley family as they realized that Lucius Malfoy would be sitting behind them. Sloane took the seat right behind Harry, while Draco's mother took the seat farthest from Sloane. This put Draco close to Harry, and Lucius close to Mr. Weasley.

"Fudge, how are you?" Lucius said, shaking Fudge's hand. "I don't believe you've ever met my wife, Narcissa? Or my son, Draco? And this boy is Draco's friend, Sloane Mars."

Fudge smiled graciously at Mrs. Malfoy, but Narcissa continued to have a sour look on her face. It seemed to Harry that she had looked like that the last time he had the displeasure of seeing Draco's mom. It was last year when both Sloane and Draco had been attacked by a hippogriff, though it was Draco's fault that that had happened. Narcissa Malfoy had made it obvious that she didn't like Tori Mars, and it seemed as if that hate stretched to Tori's son as well.

"Allow me to introduce the Bulgarian Minister of Magic, Mr. Oblansk - Obalonsk - well, he can't understand English anyway so never mind. And I believe you already know Arthur Weasley."

The air thickened as Mr. Weasley and Lucius stared at each other. The last time they had met in Harry's presence had been in his second year in Diagon Alley. It had only been because of his mother that Mr. Weasley hadn't lost his temper and attacked the snide aristocrat.

Lucius' cold gray eyes slowly swept through the line of Mr. Weasely's guests. His lips curled in a sneer as he said, softly, "Good Lord Arthur, what did you have to sell to get seats in the Top Box? Surely your house didn't fetch such a price?"

Mr. Weasley growled and turned away from Lucius. Only Harry saw the triumphant smirk on the blond man's face. Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the display, but was distracted by Sloane.

"Hey, Harry, guess who I ran into?" Sloane said, pulling slightly on Harry's sweater. He, too, had seen the exchange between Lucius and Mr. Weasley, and had hoped that it ended without one of the men trying to push the other out of the Top Box.

Harry turned even more in his chair until he could easily rest look at his brother. "Uh, Uncle Clive?"

"Darn, you guessed!" Sloane grinned. He was aware that several people in the Top Box had noticed the tension between the two parties and were now watching him and Harry.

Harry held up his omnioculars. "I also heard that you wanted to talk to me."

Sloane nodded. "Not here, though. Later."

Harry nodded and turned back to the field. A few seconds later, Ludo Bagman came running up to start his commentary of the game. First would be a display from the mascots, something that sounded really interesting. Harry wondered what kind of mascots each team would bring.

"Ah, veela!" Mr. Weasley muttered, quickly wiping his glasses and straightening his robes.

Harry wanted to ask what veela were, but his question was quickly answered. Veela were woman - the most beautiful women he had ever seen. Their skin glowed like moonlight and their white-gold hair was long and silky. He wanted to do something impressive to get their attention as he watched them dance. Half-formed ideas were the best he could manage because his mind had been reduced to mush.

The music stopped and Harry slowly blinked. He realized then that there was something pulling on his sweater. He turned and saw that Sloane had a death grip on him and Draco.

"Wha-" Harry muttered, his voice slurred slightly. It sounded as if he had just woken up from a deep sleep.

"Had to keep you from doing a swan dive off the Top Box. Think of the mess you would have made." Sloane said, giving him a wink as he released Harry's sweater.

Next to Harry, Ron was ripping the shamrock on his hat to tiny shreds. Mr. Weasley leaned over and gently pulled the hat from Ron's grip, telling him that he'd want that after Ireland had its say.

Ron didn't answer. Instead, his gaze was fixed on the veela. Hermione huffed, crossing her arms and giving Ron a look that would have spelled his doom if they had been dating.

The Irish mascots turned out to be leprechauns, and they effectively pushed the haze out of Harry's mind. Ron gleefully caught the money that the leprechauns threw out in the audience. Harry smiled at how happy his friend was and sat back, ready to enjoy the game.

Bagman then announced the teams, calling each player out on the field. The excitement built as the World Cup was underway. Harry found himself more interested in the formations and different game plays then he was in watching the game for the enjoyment of it. As the Gryffindor Seeker, he understood parts of the game that some others might not. He appreciated how superb the Irish Chasers were, but Bulgaria had one excellent Seeker.

The game ended when Krum caught the Snitch, but Ireland was too far ahead in points. Ireland won the World Cup. Harry was impressed. Krum, knowing that Bulgaria would never catch up to Ireland in points, had decided to end the game on his terms. Next to Harry, Ron seemed to have missed that point, angry that Krum would catch the snitch with no hope of winning.

"Vell, ve fought bravely," said a gloomy voice behind Harry. He turned to see the Bulgarian Minister of Magic.

"You can speak English!" Fudge said, sounding outraged. "You let me pantomime everything all day!"

"It vos funny," said the Bulgarian Minister. He then turned to Harry and Sloane, who were watching him.

"It vos also an honor to share the box wit you, Mr. Potter." He held out his hand to Harry, who shook it.

"It was a good game, Mr. Minister." Harry said. "Bulgaria played well, and Krum is an excellent Seeker."

"Thank you." He then turned to Sloane. "Did I hear right, that you ver of the Mars Family?"

"Yes sir."

"Any relation to the Guerra Family of Italy? I had heard a rumor about that once."

Sloane nodded. "Yes, sir. Don Santo Guerra is my great-grandfather."

The Bulgarian Minister smiled. "It vos an honor to meet you as well. Your great-grandfather is a good friend of mine."

They were distracted by the victory laps of the winning team, and a lap of praise by the loosing team. When both boys turned again, the Bulgarian Minister of Magic had already slipped out of the Top Box.

Sloane waved good-bye to Harry and turned to follow Lucius out of the Top Box. Lucius put on hand on Draco's shoulder, and one on Sloane's as he led them back to their tent. It was one of the nicer ones, large and looking like a mansion with a real garden.

"It is not so late that you boys need to go to bed just yet," Lucius said, gently steering the boys in the direction of the stairs. "Just don't make too much noise."

Sloane and Draco nodded and started to head towards Draco's room when Lucius stopped them.

"Sloane, are you really related to the Guerra family?"

He turned and smiled. "Yes sir. When I was nine, Harry and I spent a summer with _Bisnonno_ Guerra. Mom was pleased that we spoke Italian well enough to keep up with the conversation."

Lucius nodded, eyeing the dark-haired boy. Sloane turned to follow Draco, but then looked back at Lucius. He knew that the Malfoys weren't going to ally themselves at anytime with Harry and might one day try to harm him. Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer was a rule of survival.

"_Bisnonno_ Guerra has also proclaimed that Harry is his great-grandson by adoption. As far as the Mars and Guerra families are concerned, Harry is one of us." Sloane said and left.

Draco gave Sloane a strange look as they entered his room. "Why did you say that?"

"Hmm? Say what?" Sloane asked, opening his trunk to get out his medicine.

"About Potter belonging to the Guerra family."

Sloane grinned. "Because it's true."

Draco frowned. "I have a feeling you never just let anything slip without a reason. You're way too Slytherian for that."

Sloane took his potion and grimaced at the taste. "Ick! Well, as for being too Slytherian, I blame my father. I must get it from him."

Draco smiled. He walked over to Sloane. "Are you enjoying your stay?"

"Yea. Your father has really made me feel welcomed." Sloane said. He looked over at Draco's hopeful face.

"Draco, what if you were right all along? What if your father isn't my father?" Sloane asked.

"Impossible. You saw those letters." Draco said. Last year, Draco's mother had thrust a pile of letters into Draco's hands over Christmas holiday. They were from Tori Mars to Sloane's father, and Draco believed that those letters were the final piece of evidence that made Lucius Malfoy the absent father of Sloane Mars.

"Are you sure you want me as a half-brother, Draco? You will be related to Harry Potter." Sloane said. "That means holiday dinners together, and no fighting."

Draco laughed. "Every family has to have one black sheep. I can ignore him easily."

Sloane smiled. There were times when he could see the light in Draco Malfoy, and not the Dark Wizard that he would surely become if someone didn't intervene. He could see the future now, if Lucius Malfoy continued down the path he was walking. Draco would grow up, prejudice against Muggles and those who were not pureblood wizards. He would have a narrow view of the world, and pass that view on to his own children. But Sloane knew that Draco had a bright future if he just learned how wrong his prejudices were.

Down the stairs of the magical tent, Sloane could hear Lucius and Narcissa getting drunk and celebrating the World Cup. For a bit, they sounded like a happy married couple, but nothing ever lasts. Their conversation slowly turned from happy to an argument. Sloane and Draco both looked at each other as Sloane and Tori were brought into the fight.

"Things would be so much better if you didn't have to drag _her_ son with us!" Narcissa shouted.

"Don't drag Tori into this. She has nothing to do with your delusions!" Lucius yelled.

Narcissa laughed. "Nothing to do with my delusions! Don't you think I don't know what you've done! He looks like you! Your eyes! How could you!"

Sloane was aware that Draco was watching him closely now. He wondered how often Lucius and Narcissa had fought like this in Draco's youth. Had they always used names, or was it just veiled references?

"I don't know what you're talking about, Narcissa!" Lucius cried. "You never make any sense when you're drunk! Which is often these days!"

"You never loved me! You only married me because _she_ wouldn't have you!" Narcissa shouted. There was the sound of ice clinking in a glass, and Sloane figured that Narcissa was refilling her drink. "Must have hurt, didn't it, Lucius. She only wanted your body and not your name. You were probably nothing more then a bit of fun."

"You only wanted me for my money and position in society. Don't think that I never knew of your dalliances. Really, Narcissa, you have sunk low." Lucius' voice was cold. "I can't believe I ever loved you in the first place."

Narcissa slammed her glass down on the table. "You never loved me! If you ever loved me, prove it!"

"How! I gave you a son!"

"I wish they wouldn't drag us into this," Sloane whispered to Draco. He noticed that his friend was starting to shake, emotions boiling in him. Poor Draco had to live with the fact that his parents had fallen out of love all his life. Sloane wondered if they had ever really loved each other.

Suddenly, Lucius' voice interrupted Sloane's thoughts. "The Ministry is about in full force, Narcissa. It's too dangerous."

"Lucius, if you loved me, then you'd do it. We've got enough friends here who will join us. It'll be like old times." Narcissa purred. "Do it for me, Lucius."

There was a pause and then Lucius' voice drifted up the stairs. "Boys! Narcissa and I are going out. Stay here!"

Sloane and Draco stared at each other. They heard Lucius and Narcissa leave and could see them through the window heading over to the next tent. They entered and were inside for only a few minutes. Then they, and the people from that tent, exited and quickly moved through their section of tents.

"What is going on?" Sloane asked.

"I don't know." Draco admitted.

Then the group of adults met not far from where Sloane could see them from the window. They all put on dark robes with hoods and masks. Next to Sloane, Draco took in a sharp breath. No doubt, he recognized what was going on.

"We'll give them a few minutes, and then we follow them." Sloane said. "I'll take responsibility if we're discovered."

Draco gave him a look of disbelief, but followed when the time was right. Sloane had never been so disgusted in all his life. The Malfoys and their friends were using the masks to hide themselves as they levitated and humiliated the Muggles. Mr. Roberts and his family never knew what hit them as they were suddenly living balloons for the enjoyment of the Dark Wizards.

"Why are they doing that?" Sloane asked, pulling Draco farther into the woods so that they could watch and not be discovered. He didn't want to be on the receiving end of such torture.

"Because they're Muggles," Draco scoffed. "Isn't it obvious."

"Draco, this is wrong. You shouldn't hurt people because they don't have magical ability. It's like, being hunted down because of your skin color or religion. It's wrong."

"What do you mean, Sloane. We're wizards. We're far above Muggles. They should worship us." Draco said, but Sloane could tell that he was quoting something he had heard.

Sloane turned to Draco. "Tell me, how would the world be without Muggles? If it were just wizards, and pureblooded ones at that since there are no Muggles to make half-bloods or Mudbloods?"

"The world would be perfect."

Sloane shook his head. "No, it would spiral out of control. You'll always have those who believe that they are better then others and they would imprison other wizards. There will never be equality, and the wizards would die out. Magic can leave a wizarding family, and then what happens to them? The wizards would become extinct. We need Muggles to continue our lines."

"That's stupid." Draco said.

"No, it's genetics. Ironically, the Muggles found this out a long time ago. You can't keep bloodlines in such a short pool. It's too dangerous."

Draco chewed on his lip as he thought over what Sloane had said. Could the wizarding race die out if Muggles no longer existed? Almost every pureblooded family in England was connected to each other in some way, and he knew that a few of the oldest families were producing less and less wizards. His own mother had tried for years to have a child, each one dying in the womb. After Draco, Narcissa had stopped trying, content with one child. Was it because of a thinning of the lines that caused this much trouble?

Draco was brought out of his musing by the sounds of a group running in the woods near them. There was a yell and a thud. Draco recognized Ron Weasley's voice as he hit the ground.

"_Lumos_!" Hermione's voice called out and her wand dispelled the darkness. Now Draco could see who had come charging in his direction - Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter.

"I tripped over a tree root," Ron moaned, getting to his feet.

"Well, with feet that size, hard not to," Draco drawled.

Draco leaned casually against a tree as he watched the trio before him. He could feel Sloane tense slightly next to him when Ron told Draco to do something that all of them knew that he'd never dare to say in front of Mrs. Weasley.

"Language, Weasley," Draco said, his pale eyes glittering in the wand light.

Sloane grinned, standing next to Draco. "Now, I don't think that that's physically possible, Ron. Creative, though."

Harry caught his brother's eye, biting back his own grin. "Well, not physically possible unless Draco's a secret contortionist."

"A what?" Draco asked, turning his gaze to Harry. It was slightly unnerving that Sloane didn't seem to be wholly on his side, but then again, if Harry's comment was anything to go by, he wasn't on Ron's side either.

"I'll explain later, Draco," Sloane promised.

Draco crossed his arms, trying to look aloof. "Hadn't you three better be hurrying on now? You wouldn't want _her_ to be spotted, would you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hermione asked, glaring at Draco defiantly.

"They're after Muggles, Granger. Now, unless you want to be hanging upside down in the air, your knickers exposed to everyone, be sure to stick around. They're heading this way, you know. We can all use a laugh."

"Hermione's a witch!" Ron snarled as Harry took a step to protect Hermione.

Draco shrugged. "If you don't think they can't spot a Mudblood, then stay where you are."

Sloane sighed. "Draco, please." Draco tilted his head back slightly to see Sloane's small frown. Draco knew that Sloane gave his loyalty to Hermione and Harry, the only Gryffindors who hadn't turned on him when Ron's loose lips had revealed Tori's past in their second year. Draco could make fun of almost anyone, but Sloane was very protective of those two. Sometimes, Draco hated that and wished that Sloane would give his loyalty only to those who deserved it and left the Gryffindors to their fate.

There was a bang from the other side of the trees, causing several people near by to scream. Hermione and Ron jumped, but Harry only tensed, his eyes going right to the noise. He could hear Draco chuckling softly.

"Scare easily, don't they?" he said lazily. "I bet your daddy told you to hide, Weasley. What's he doing, trying to save the Muggles?"

Ron snarled. "Where's your daddy? Out there wearing masks?"

Draco turned to look at the trio, smiling. "Well, if they were, I wouldn't tell you."

Harry's eyes narrowed. "A denial of answer is just as good as saying yes."

"Come on, let's get out of here!" Hermione said, throwing a disgusted look at Draco and Sloane. It was dark enough that none of them saw the hurt in Sloane's eyes at Hermione's look.

"Wait, Hermione, I'm coming too." Sloane called out.

Draco looked at Sloane. Sloane leaned over and whispered, "If they are caught, then it'll be two competent wands to twenty. I'll just even the odds and then I'm heading back to your tent. You'd better head back before anyone knows we were out."

Draco nodded and watched as Sloane left with Harry. It was a reasonable excuse. If the celebrating Death Eaters (for that was what they were) had caught up with Harry's group, there would be a fight. Even with Sloane, there was no chance for them to win and keep Hermione safe, but they might last longer then a few minutes with an extra wand.

Sloane led them far away from the noise. He nearly turned around when Harry realized that his wand was missing. However, they could hear the sounds of the Dark Wizards in the woods and had no choice but to run. Sloane vowed to keep his eye out for Harry's wand on his way back to the tent.

"I think we'll be safe here," Sloane said as they made it to the heart of the woods. "Harry, we should go back for your wand. It's dangerous to just leave it laying around."

"I didn't leave it. I had it in my back pocket when we were in the Top Box, and I haven't checked for it since." Harry said.

Sloane looked at him. "Why your back pocket? Why not your holster?"

Harry looked embarrassed. "I forgot to pack it. Mom will have to send it to me, either at the Burrow or at Hogwarts."

Sloane sighed. "Fine, but don't use your back pocket next time. You can blow off your behind."

Harry grinned and started to get up when they heard the sound of uneven footsteps in the woods. Both Harry and Sloane paused, their eyes straining to see into the darkness. They could sense someone, just beyond their sight.

The person gave a yell, calling a spell, and a flash of green light filled the air.

"MORDSMORDRE!"

Two chapters! Again, sorry for not updating sooner.


	5. Secrets and Trains

Ch 5

Harry and Sloane stared at the green light in the sky. At first, they thought it was another leprechaun formation, but it soon became clearer. It was a colossal skull, comprised of thousands of emerald stars, with a giant serpent protruding from its mouth like some obscene tongue.

The skull rose up in the air, and once it was high enough to be visible for everyone to see, the screams began. Harry and Sloane took the opportunity of the sudden light to see if they could locate the person who had conjured it, but there was no one there.

"I don't think we should stay here," Sloane said. "I've got a bad feeling about this."

"What is that?" Harry asked as Hermione tried to drag him away.

"It's the Dark Mark, Harry! You-Know-Who's sign!" Hermione cried. "We have to get out of here!"

They turned to run, but there was a series of cracks in the air. Sloane and Harry knew that they were surrounded by at least twenty wizards. Each of them had their wands out, pointed at the small group.

"DUCK!" Sloane yelled, pulling Hermione down to the ground. Harry grabbed Ron and dragged him down too. The air was suddenly alive with red flashes as the twenty wizards attacked. The feeling of magic caused shivers to course up Harry's arms, making his hair stand on end.

"Stop!" yelled a voice that Harry recognized. "STOP! That's my son!"

Harry and Sloane looked up to see Mr. Weasley coming towards them. Ron slowly pushed himself up, looking frightened at the wizards in front of him. No one had put his wand away.

"Ron - Harry - Hermione - are you three all right?" Mr. Weasley asked in a shaky voice.

"We're doing just fine, Mr. Weasley." Sloane said, helping Hermione up. "Nothing like eating dirt to make one feel alive."

"Out of the way, Arthur!" A cold, curt voice sounded out as Mr. Crounch walked over to the teenagers.

"Which one of you did it? Which one of you conjured the Dark Mark?" Crounch demanded. Harry and Sloane both noticed the slightly mad look in his eyes. He was positive that they had done it, and unless some evidence was found to point the blame at any other person, then he'd convict them.

"Barty, they're just children. They couldn't have -" Mr. Weasley said. "They could have just have been in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"If it helps, there was someone over there," Sloane said, pointing. "We heard the person shout an incantation and then the Mark appeared."

"Oh, said an incantation, did they?" Crounch turned on Sloane, his eyes fairly popping from his head. "You seem to know an awful lot about the Dark Mark."

Sloane resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Some of the other witches and wizards went to investigate Sloane's claim, but Crounch was eyeing him as the most likely candidate. He had to bite his tongue to keep from saying anything sarcastic.

It was a shock when Amos Diggory returned with Winky in his arms. He had to revive Winky because she had been Stunned. There was a loud commotion as several people protested that a House Elf couldn't conjure the Dark Mark, but there was evidence against her.

"You were found under the Dark Mark, with a wand. Explain that, Elf!" Diggory yelled.

"I is not doing it, sir!" Winky cried, tears running down her face. "I is not knowing how!"

"You were found with a wand in your hand!" Diggory accused, brandishing the wand.

"Hey, that's mine!" Harry said. Sloane gave a low moan as the wizards turned towards Harry.

Crounch rounded out on Harry. "So, you admit that you conjured the Dark Mark!"

"Mr. Crounch, think of what you are saying," a new voice said. Harry and Sloane turned to see Uncle Clive walking towards them. "Are you even entertaining the possibility that Harry Potter conjured the Dark Mark?"

"Who are you?" Crounch ordered as Uncle Clive went to stand next to the boys.

"I am Clive Mars, son of Don Santo Guerra. These boys are my nephews." Clive announced. "To insult us by saying that you believe that my family would teach such dark magic to innocent children is to insult not only the Mars of America, but the Guerra Family of Italy."

Crounch took a step back. He sputtered a bit, but then he turned back to Winky. Poor Winky was trembling so badly that Sloane wasn't sure how she could speak.

"So, it was the House Elf?" Diggory said.

"No! Winky couldn't have done it!" Hermione cried. "Winky has a squeaky little voice, and the voice we heard was strong and male. It was deep and didn't sound anything like Winky."

"I think poor Winky was in the wrong place at the wrong time." Sloane said. "She didn't conjure the Dark Mark. I'd stake my life on it."

Uncle Clive gave Sloane a quick swat to the back of the head. "We do not stake our lives so easily. You never know when someone will want to claim it."

"_Mi dispiace tanto Zio_ Clive."

"_Perdono_." Clive answered.

There were a few tense moments as Diggory revealed that the Dark Mark did come from Harry's wand, but he had already explained that he had dropped it long before the Dark Mark had appeared. With the wand that caused the Dark Mark, Diggory seemed intent on accusing Winky, however Crounch took that as a personal attack on himself.

Crounch eventually sacked his House Elf for leaving the tent when he had ordered her not to. Uncle Clive offered to have Winky come work for him, but Winky was too out of it from her misery to answer him. Harry got his wand back, and Mr. Weasley seemed more interested in getting them out of there once Hermione had rounded on Crounch for his treatment of Winky.

"Now is not the place to discuss elf rights, Hermione." Mr. Weasley said.

"I can't believe they thought we had anything to do with the Dark Mark!" Harry said.

"Gee, Harry, it's all part of my dark scheme to take over the world." Sloane said, throwing one arm around Harry's shoulders. "Confusion first, then I'm going to lull you in a false sense of security with chocolate chip cookies."

"This is not a laughing matter!" Uncle Clive barked. "This is serious! When I return to America, I will be contacting all of the Mars family."

"_Perchè_, _Zio_ Clive?" Harry asked.

"The others ran away when they saw the Mark. They did not want to be caught. However, someone did make the Mark appear, and that could be the work of a zealot. Such people are dangerous." Clive explained.

"I should be going. The Malfoys are probably wondering where I had gone off too." Sloane said. He turned to leave, but Clive offered to walk him to his tent.

"What was he saying?" Ron asked. It was only then did Harry realized that he had been talking to Uncle Clive in Italian.

"It's nothing, Ron. Family business." Harry said.

Sloane left Uncle Clive at the entrance of Lucius' tent. He walked in, bravely, and faced them. He knew what they had been up to.

"We are disappointed that you ran off, Sloane. What if someone had hurt you?" Lucius said.

"Sorry, Mr. Malfoy. I heard the commotion and went to investigate. It won't happen again." Sloane said.

He walked up the stairs to Draco's room. Draco was already curled under the covers, but Sloane could tell by his breathing that he wasn't asleep.

"Sloane?" Draco's soft voice drifted up from the dark. Sloane paused in removing his pants.

"Yes?"

"Why did you run off to protect Granger?"

Sloane blinked in the dark as he slid on his pajama bottoms. "Well, because her life could have been in danger. If it were reversed, and it was your life in danger, I would have protected you."

Draco turned over in his bed to stare at Sloane's silhouette. "You mean that? You'd protect me?"

"Draco, you're one of the few people outside of my family that I'd risk my life for."

Draco smiled and watched as Sloane slid beneath the sheets in his own bed. It was nice, knowing that there was someone who would risk their life for him.

Outside the door, Lucius Malfoy smiled at the exchange.

Sloane stayed the rest of the summer with the Malfoys. He kept well out of Mrs. Malfoy's way, not liking the way the woman would glare at him. Draco seemed to have picked up on it, and would warn Sloane if his mom was anywhere in the area. Sloane was actually looking forward to Hogwarts this year, and it wasn't because he and Draco would now be in the same house. No, he would be relieved to get away from Draco's parents.

While Mrs. Malfoy hated Sloane, it seemed as if Lucius dotted on him. Sloane had caught Lucius Malfoy watching him with a calculating look in his eyes. It sent shivers up his spine, as if Lucius was planning far in the future and Sloane was going to a part of those plans whether he wanted to or not.

Tori Mars sent Sloane his school supplies and a few extra rolls of parchment and some new quills. She wrote to tell him that she had also sent Harry his wand holster and if she ever heard of either of them forgetting it again, she'd sew the holster onto their arms. Sloane laughed off the threat, knowing that his mom was angry and worried over their safety.

The day of the train ride back to Hogwarts was rainy and miserable. Lucius had gotten a car from the Ministry to take the boys to the train station, complete with a driver. Lucius let it slip that Fudge was angered over the events at the World Cup, and had refused to allow Arthur Weasley to borrow a car to drive his brood to the train station.

"How will they get to the train station, then? Floo?" Sloane asked.

"I really don't care how they get there." Lucius said. "I'm sure Arthur will find a way. He might even have another car that he's been tinkering with hidden away."

On the train, Crabbe and Goyle, Draco's unofficial bodyguards, joined them in their compartment. Neither boy had gone to the World Cup, and wanted to hear all about it from Draco. Sloane sat back and let Draco tell the two thugs everything.

"We also saw students from other magical schools there." Draco said. "Including Durmstrang. Father actually considered sending me to Durmstrang, you know. He knows the headmaster and you all know his opinion of Dumbledore. Mother didn't want me to go to a school so far away, but Father says that Durmstrang is far more sensible in its education of the Dark Arts then Hogwarts. They actually teach Dark Arts, not just this defense rubbish."

"You should spend the summer with my family, Draco." Sloane said. "Mom has Harry and I training on both defense and Dark Arts each summer. That's why I had so much reading to do. Since I couldn't practice, that is."

This seemed to peak Draco's interest. "Potter knows Dark Arts?"

Sloane shrugged. "Yea. We've been training since we were young. Once mom hears about the Dark Mark from _Zio_ Clive, then our training will intensify." Seeing Draco's interest, Sloane quickly admended what he was saying. "I mean, we were taught how to block and stuff, things that every wizard should know in the wake of the War."

"How much does Potter know?"

Sloane leaned back, thinking. "I think, when we started Hogwarts, we knew a lot of the spells we would be taught in Seventh Year Advanced Defense. Mom said that my father also knew a lot about the Dark Arts, so his family must have trained him as well."

"Why is she training you?"

"In case we need to know. I mean, look at how much trouble Harry gets into. If anyone needs to know how to defend themselves, it's Harry." Sloane paused, "Of course, he should also learn how to stay out of trouble in the first place."

It was hard to tell someone outside of the family about the training. Sloane had been raised in the Mars family. To be trained the basics of magic was just something that was done. If Sloane or Harry had been born a Squib, a non-magical person born of magical parents, then they would have been trained in physical defense and theory of magic. Even a Squib had a place in the Mars family. What Sloane and Harry took for normal, they found out was extraordinary. No other magical family trained their children the way the Mars family did.

Draco smiled and continued to question Sloane about everything from his home life to the occupations offered in the Mars Family. Sloane answered what he could, trying to keep some mystery of his family alive. An hour of questions later, Sloane held up his hand, motioning for Draco to be still.

"What?" Draco whispered, but then he heard it. Voices, from the compartment next to theirs.

"It was," Ron's voice drifted in through the open door. "Look at this, Neville -"

"Oh wow!" Neville's voice sounded, awed by whatever Ron had shown him. Draco had an evil smile on his face as he motioned for Crabbe and Goyle to follow him. Sloane sighed, not wanting to get mixed up in the fight that would take place.

"We saw him right up close as well," Ron gushed. "We were in the Top Box!"

"For the first and last time in your life, Weasley." Draco drawled.

"I don't recall asking you to join us, Malfoy." Harry's voice sounded. "This is a private conversation. Please leave."

Sloane smiled, giving his brother points for being so polite. It was something that they had learned from Tori - how to be polite while telling someone you hate to get lost. Tori had a way of insulting people in a way that left them wondering if they had really been insulted.

"Weasley, what is that?" Draco asked, astonished. There were the sounds of a slight scuffle in the compartment next door, and then Draco's triumphant voice sounded. "Look at this! Weasley, you couldn't be thinking of wearing this? I mean, they were fashionable in the eighteen hundreds!"

"Eat dung, Malfoy!" was Ron's brilliant come back. Sloane rolled his eyes. Ron would never win a battle of wits against Draco. He'd have better luck against Crabbe or Goyle.

"So, going to enter, Weasley? Going for the glory? It's a lot of money involved, you know. You could get some decent robes." Draco said.

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked.

Sloane grinned. He knew what Draco was talking about. Lucius had told him all about the big secret of the year. He listened as Draco taunted Ron about his lack of knowledge. At least, Harry hadn't risen to the bait and begged Draco to explain himself.

Sloane stood, picking up a small package he had brought on board with him. He left the compartment as Draco returned, laughing. Draco let Sloane pass and returned to his seat.

Sloane stood in front of Harry's compartment in time to see Ron slam the door shut, shattering the glass. "Uh, bad timing?"

"Always," Harry said, waving his wand and repairing the glass wordlessly. Sloane entered, ignoring the dirty look he was getting from Ron.

"I forgot to give you your birthday gift." Sloane said, handing the package to Harry. "I meant to give it to you at the World Cup, but you know what happened."

"You couldn't just owl it to him?" Ron sneered.

"I was worried you'd use the poor owl as target practice," Sloane said, the disgust for Ron evident in his voice. "Or eat it."

"Sloane," Harry cautioned. When Sloane backed down, he opened his gift. It was a magically altered personal CD player and a few CDs of Harry's favorite bands. All Muggle, of course. Harry had never heard of any witch or wizard bands putting out a CD.

"Thanks, Sloane! This is great." Harry exclaimed. He then dug into his trunk and pulled out an envelope. "Here's your birthday gift!"

Sloane took the envelope and opened it. "Wow! A year's subscription to Playboy!"

"What!" Harry looked shocked.

"Got ya!" Sloane chuckled. "A year's subscription to _Potions Weekly_ and _The Brewer's Journal_. Thanks Harry."

Harry smiled. "Don't kid like that, Sloane. I nearly had a heart attack."

Sloane smiled, giving his brother a hug. "Sorry, bro."

He turned to leave and then looked back. "Remember your promise this year, OK?"

Harry nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Ok, yes, this is going slightly by the books. I wrote these stories (Y1-Y5) in the course of three months. As I'm putting them up, I'm rewriting them. Any suggestions would be welcomed. I'm going to show more of Slytherian this year because of Sloane, so, really, only the first few chapters are by the book and then we have fun.


	6. Dad, I'm home

Ch. 6

For the first time since he had started Hogwarts, Harry actually got to see what the Sorting Ceremony was like from an observer's point of view. Something had prevented him from watching every year since his own Sorting. A flying car his second year and a Dementor attack his third year.

This year was different too as in the fact that Sloane, Harry's brother, was now sitting with the Slytherians. Harry missed him already and it hurt to see the Slytherian House badge on Sloane's clothes.

Sloane caught Harry's eye from the Slytherian table and smiled slightly. Very few people noticed the silent interaction between Sloane and Harry, and none of them were pleased by it. Draco Malfoy narrowed his gray eyes as he glared over at Potter, not willing to share his new best friend with anyone just yet. Professor Snape had also watched the exchange of smiles between the brothers and hoped that Mars would keep Potter in line this year. Then again, Snape mused, he did have a way of knowing if Potter broke the rules this year.

Ron also noticed Harry glancing over at Sloane. He didn't trust Sloane, and his mistrust only grew when he saw the shiny silver snake on Sloane's black robes. As far as he was concerned, Sloane Mars was a Junior Death Eater and an enemy of all that was good.

Harry was glad when the Sorting was over. He was starving! He hadn't eaten on the train and that meant that his last meal had been breakfast with the Weasleys. Not that he wanted to complain, but Mrs. Weasley had rushed them out too fast for him to really have a decent meal.

Though Harry piled his plate high, he took his time to eat. Chewing his food and savoring the taste was something he was taught from an early age. Ron, on the other hand, inhaled his food like a Hoover Vacuum. Harry wondered if Ron ever tasted what he ate. He'd begin to worry if that plate ever vanished.

Across the room, Draco was introducing Sloane to the other members of his house. They seemed eager to meet him, and welcomed him with a warmth that Gryffindor had lacked.

"Say, Sloane, I don't suppose you can tell us anything about Potter?" Theodore Nott asked. "Like, does he have any fears or phobias?"

Sloane gave him a small smile. "I know this will probably make me just as hated here as I was in Gryffindor, but Harry's earned my loyalty. I won't betray his secrets." Sloane said.

This seemed to cause the Slytherians to pause and look at him. Then, a sixth year boy named Miles Bletchley who played Keeper on the Slytherian Quidditch team, gave Sloane a slight smile.

"We understand, Sloane. Hufflepuffs aren't the only ones who value loyalty. In fact, I think we Slytherians value loyalty a bit more." Bletchley said. "Anyone else you feel that loyal to?"

"Only one other person. Other then that, have a field day with the Gryffindors." Sloane said. "Harry and Hermione Granger were the only two who stood by me when I was hexed six ways from Sunday. They earned my loyalty and I will honor it."

Bletchley nodded, as did several other Slytherians. Pansy Parkinson sighed. "Does this mean I have to be nice to Granger?"

Sloane shook his head. "I won't ask that. Just don't ask me to join in." Sloane said and then gave Pansy a wink. "However, just to keep up with appearances, I might have to give my brother a hard time anyway."

Pansy giggled, a sound that grated on Sloane's nerves. Beside him, Draco rolled his eyes. Sloane had already learned that Draco wasn't allowed to consider any kind of friendship outside of Slytherian House. He had taken a risk by being friends with Sloane before his transfer, but lucked out since his father was still in the throes of adolescent love with Tori Mars.

After they were done with dessert, or pudding as it was called in England, even though there wasn't a single dish that resembled pudding that Sloane was used to present, Dumbledore stood up. The room was silent immediately. Sloane had to admire the way this man commanded their attention. He wondered if it would be the same in an American school where things were a little more relaxed.

Dumbledore gave his customary speech of how they could find the list of forbidden items on Filch's door, of how the Forbidden Forest was off limits and so was Hogsmeade Village to any student under their third year. Then, the speech changed.

"It is my painful duty to let you all know that the Inter-House Quidditch cup will not be played this year." Dumbledore said. He waited until the rumblings started to die down before he continued. If anyone had been paying attention, then they would have noticed that the Slytherian table didn't seem shocked by this.

"This is due to an event that will start in October and last until the end of the school year. It is my great honor to tell you that Hogwarts will be hosting -" Dumbledore started, but was stopped as the doors to the Great Hall opened. A strange figure walked in, one that intimidated well past any glare that Snape could ever give.

The man was missing a chunk of his nose and his face looked as if someone had tried to carve the figure of a man out of wood, and messed up horribly. He had one normal eye, and one blue eye that moved independently. It was constantly moving, taking in everything as he walked up to Dumbledore. Sloane and Harry both noted that the stranger had a false leg that caused him to limp.

The stranger muttered a few words to Dumbledore and then took the seat reserved for the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Everyone watched in fascinated horror as the man examined a sausage and then, after smelling it, took a bite.

"I would like to introduce our new Defense teacher, Professor Moody," Dumbledore said. He was the only one who applauded as everyone else was still frozen.

"Moody? As in Mad-Eye Moody, the ex-Auror?" Sloane whispered to Draco.

"I think so," Draco answered. "Have you heard of him?"

Sloane nodded. It had been Mad-Eye Moody who had come to drag Tori back to England from America. Now that he stared at the man, Sloane remembered him. He had always assumed that the figure of his childhood nightmares was nothing more then a creation of his imagination. Now, he was staring at the real thing. He knew that his mother hated Moody for the chaos he had created in her life. Because she had Sloane in her arms, they never had the Dementors guarding her, but Moody had made it his personal mission to torment her until she was released.

"They say that Mad-Eye was the greatest of all Dark Wizard Catchers. He made a lot of enemies, especially with the families of those he put in to Azkaban." Sloane said. "His last mission as an Auror, before he retired, was to fetch mom. I had nightmares of him coming back for years."

Draco put his hand on Sloane's shoulder when the dark-haired boy shivered. The sight of Mad-Eye Moody brought back that night so clear in his mind. The sounds of baby Daniel crying as Hayden ran from the kitchen, the baby held tightly in his arms. Tori's terrified screams as she was dragged from her home, Sloane in her arms. It had always seemed like a nightmare, something no child should ever even remember, but he now knew it was all too true.

"As I was saying," Dumbledore continued. "Hogwarts will be hosting the Triwizard Tournament this year."

"You're JOKING!" Fred Weasley's voice rang out, breaking the tension created by Moody's arrival. A few people laughed, relieved to have the weight lifted.

"I'm not joking, Mr. Weasley. The Triwizard Tournament will be a friendly competition between the three largest institutes of magic in Europe - Beauxbatons, Durmstrang, and us. In October, the heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will arrive with a selected few students who wish to see if they will be picked to be the champion of their school. Only students who are of age - that is to say, seventeen - can compete."

Dumbledore went into explaining the rules of the Triwizard Tournament, its history, and how the delegations from the other schools would be treated while they were there. Sloane barely listened to him. Instead, his eyes had strayed to his Head of House. Snape's eyes found his and Sloane knew, without any words having to be said, that Snape wanted Sloane to talk to Harry. This was the perfect opportunity for Harry to prove that he was going to try to behave this year.

At the Gryffindor Table, the twins and Ron suddenly bombarded Harry. The twins were already plotting on how to enter and Ron was dreaming of winning the prize, when they seemed to notice Harry.

"What do you reckon, Harry? Wouldn't it be cool to win?" Ron said. The twins watched him.

"As much as I'd love to, Ron, I can't. I made a promise to not break any rules this year, and that would be breaking a rule." Harry said.

Ron snorted. "Who did you make this promise to? Mommy dearest? Dumbledore?"

Harry grinned. "Nope. You'd never guess in a million years. Suffice to say, I'm going to be a perfect angel this year."

As everyone filed out, Harry watched as Sloane left with the Slytherians. He truly hoped that this year was better for Sloane then his previous years had been. No doubt, he was already under Draco Malfoy's protective wing. Then again, Harry mused, Sloane was Slytherian enough to manipulate his whole house into doing whatever he wanted.

Sloane watched as the Slytherian Prefect opened the hidden door to the Slytherian Common Room. He had to grin as he looked at the green hangings and dark green leather couches.

"Bet it's a lot better then the Gryffindor Common Room," Draco commented.

Sloane smiled. "A bit. Leather is a lot less likely to hold dust particles, and I like it better then the overstuffed chairs and couches that Gryffindor had. Better coloring too, not so harsh on the eyes."

Sloane was led to his new room. The one thing he did miss was the windows. Being down in the dungeons, there were no real windows, which made the rooms dark.

"Well, what do you think?" Blaise Zabini asked.

"My only complaint is that I will miss having a window. Other then that, I'm home," Sloane smiled. He quickly walked over to his bed and grinned. On his pillow was a note from his father, congratulating him on being transferred.

In a part of their welcome, Blaise Zabini brought out a bag of sweets he had bought in Diagon Alley. Each sweet would let the eater imitate a different animal. The colors let you know what animal it would be.

Blaise started the game and got a monkey. After jumping around a bit, chattering, he could sit back down, the candy's magic faded. Laughing, Draco picked up his sweet and ate it. When he roared like a lion, everyone laughed.

"You could be the next Gryffindor mascot," Sloane said. This earned him a whack from Draco's pillow, but it was all in good fun.

Sloane's imitation of an elephant was declared the best. The boys continued to eat the sweets and laughing as they welcomed their newest housemate. For the first time since he had entered Hogwarts, Sloane really felt like he belonged.

That night, as he lay in bed, listening to the gentle breathing of his new dorm-mates, he thought, "Dad, I'm finally home."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Again, suggestions welcomed. I'm missing my reviewers.


	7. The Ferret of Slytherian

Ch. 7

The next day started Sloane's first official day as a Slytherian. At breakfast, he received his new course schedule from Professor Snape.

"Welcome to Slytherian, Mr. Mars," Snape said.

"Glad to be here, Professor." Sloane said. If it weren't for the fact that there were other people around him, Sloane would have mentioned the note from his father. He knew that Snape would have known about it since Snape had acted as the go-between last year and would most likely have been the person to have snuck in the note this year.

Snape nodded, understanding the silent thanks that Sloane sent his way, and moved on, setting the schedules down at the end of the table. Sloane was only early since he could barely sleep. A very tired looking Draco sat next to him, for which Sloane was grateful.

"What classes do we have today?" Draco asked, not even bothering to look at his schedule as he helped himself to some eggs and bacon.

"We have Transfiguration and the Care of Magical Creatures with Gryffindor, Lunch and then Ancient Runes." Sloane said.

"That doesn't sound too bad." Draco muttered.

Sloane smiled, waiting until Draco had picked up his cup of pumpkin juice before saying, "Oh, and Harry's been transferred to Ancient Runes this year. He dropped Divination."

Draco nearly choked on his juice. He glared at Sloane, who grinned innocently. This was payback for when Draco had made Sloane choke on his drink when he was staying with the Malfoys. Revenge was best served cold and when the other party was no longer expecting it. It was some kind of rule that Tori had. She was fond of telling how she waited a whole month to get revenge on Sirius Black for something he had done in school. The look on his face, she had told them, was truly worth the wait.

"You're kidding, right?" Draco said.

"Nope. After Trelawney had predicted enough deaths for Harry to be declared a medical miracle, he asked McGonagall to change. He was given a test over the summer to catch him up to our level." Draco said. "Not that he needed the test. Mom had taught him the basics of Runes a long time ago."

Draco groaned. "How advanced is your schooling through Tori?"

Sloane thought for a moment. "Only in Defense and Potions. The rest we're basically learning for the first time," he said innocently. Draco gave him a look that convayed that he did not believe his friend.

After the owl post, in which Harry got a letter from home, everyone went to their first class. Harry caught Sloane's eye and that was all Sloane needed to know that there was something in that letter that Sloane needed to know. He could get the information in Care of Magical Creatures.

Sloane struggled through Transfiguration. He had always suspected that McGonagall didn't really like him, but now he knew that she didn't like Slytherians. The prim and proper teacher was as prejudice as everyone claimed that Snape was towards Gryffindors. The only thing was, McGonagall was able to disguise her hatred a little better so no one would ever suspect.

The next class was Care of Magical Creatures. The Slytherians were the last to arrive since the Gryffindors had Herbology earlier and were already outside.

As they neared Hagrid's hut for their lesson, they could hear Hagrid talking to the Gryffindors. The creatures were hidden in large creates, but the smell had greeted the Slytherians long before they could see the creates.

"On'y jus' hatched so yeh'll be able ter raise 'em yerselves!" Hagrid announced proudly. "Thought we'd make a bit of a project of it!"

"Why would we want to raise them?" Draco asked as they walked up to the group. The Gryffindors and Hagrid turned to see the newly arrived Slytherians. "I mean, what is the point of them?"

Hagrid seemed stumped. He looked at the creatures and then back at Draco. "That's for the next lesson. Today we'll jus' be feeding them."

Sloane leaned over to look in one the creates. The creatures were small and looked like deformed shell-less lobsters with legs sticking out in odd places and no visible heads. Every now and again, one would give off sparks from one end and be propelled forward several inches with a small _phut_.

"What are they, Hagrid?" Sloane asked. The only thought going through his head was if these things tasted good when they were sautéed with butter.

"Blast-End Skrewts!" Hagrid proclaimed.

Only a deep respect for Hagrid for his help their first year could make Harry and Sloane take a huge handful of frog liver and try to feed the little monsters.

"What are you naming yours?" Sloane asked as he tried to get his Skrewt to eat.

Harry glanced over at Sloane. "Name it?"

Sloane nodded. "I think I'll call mine Bob. He looks like a Bob."

"How do you know it's a male?" Harry asked.

Hagrid looked over their shoulders. "The females have a sucker on their stomachs and the males have little stings."

"Gee, great. I can certainly see why we want to keep them alive." Draco muttered as he glared at his Skrewt. "Who wouldn't want a pet that can burn, sting and bite all at once?" There was a _phut_ by Draco and he yelped, shaking his burnt hand.

"I think they're kinda cute." Sloane said, petting 'Bob'. "When they're older, I bet they can feed a village!"

Harry tried to not laugh at the horrified look that Hagrid gave Sloane. Instead he turned back to his Skrewt. It was a female.

"Well, if you got Bob, then I guess mine is Mary Sue." Harry said.

An hour later, they left for lunch. Draco glared at the Skrewts and muttered something about having to wash his hands, vigorously, in hot water. Sloane made his way to Harry to get the letter, ignoring the looks from the Gryffindors.

"Mom put in a separate letter for you. Here you go." Harry said. "You've got mail."

Sloane snorted. "Thanks."

Over lunch, Sloane read the letter from his mom. He felt as if he suddenly got a glimpse of heaven, and his happy laugh caught the attention of Draco and Professor Snape.

"What is it, Sloane?" Draco asked.

"Mom talked to my father over the summer. He's agreed to help heal my heart at the end of this school year!" Sloane said, his gray eyes shining. "I'm going to be cured!"

"That is wonderful news, Mr. Mars," Snape's voice sounded from behind Sloane. He turned to see his Head of House and grinned.

"Thank you, sir." Sloane said. Snape gave him a short nod and left. Snape had known since Sloane's second year that the boy was dying. Now, he was given a chance to truly live.

Sloane jumped up and ran over to the Gryffindor table. Without caring what anyone thought, he sat next to Harry, pushing Ron away. The redhead protested as he was uncermoniously dumped on the floor.

"Dad's going to do it, Harry! I'll be cured!" Sloane announced. "That's what mom wanted to tell me. She talked to him over the summer!"

Harry smiled. "Great! You really deserve this, Sloane. I'm so happy for you!"

Sloane grinned and walked back to his table. His housemates were watching him, bemused. He missed the look that Dumbledore sent his way, seemingly pleased with the friendship between the houses.

Harry followed Sloane to his first Ancient Runes class. Professor Bomin had told Harry that he expects great things after viewing his test scores. Harry, true to his word, paid attention and didn't act up in class. Sloane sat between him and Draco, making sure that Harry wasn't tempted to misbehave. He was sure that Snape would check that parchment with Harry's blood oath every night.

When things went too smoothly, Sloane should have been worried. Thinking back, he knew that he should have expected, in a way, what happened later that night. Draco had received that day's addition of the _Daily Prophet_ after Ancient Runes, and had been smirking ever since. Sloane found out why before dinner.

"Weasley! Hey, Weasley!" Draco yelled as they waited for the doors to the Great Hall to open. They were early for dinner, as was half the school.

Draco waited until he had Ron's attention, as well as most of the students there. Triumphantly, he crowed, "Your dad is in the paper!"

Sloane closed his eyes and shook his head as Draco read all about Mr. Weasley and the maniac dustbins of Mad-Eye Moody. Draco thought it was funny that the paper didn't even get Mr. Weasley's name right, calling him Arnold instead of Arthur. The final straw was the picture of Mr. Weasley, standing in front of the Burrow with Mrs. Weasley.

"Tell me, Weasley, is your mom always that porky?" Draco asked.

Ron was shaking with fury. When he took a step towards Draco, Harry and Hermione grabbed the back of his robes. Everyone was watching, waiting for the fight that they were sure would happen.

"Get stuffed, Malfoy!" Harry said, pulling Ron back.

Sloane let out a small moan. He didn't want his brother to get involved in this. He could tell that Draco's main target was Ron, but the blond boy would settle for Harry if he brought enough attention to himself.

"Oh, right, you were staying with them this summer," Draco said, his gray eyes glittering maliciously. "Tell me, is his mother really that obese, or is it just the picture?"

From where he was, Sloane could see Harry's eyes flash. This wasn't going to be pretty. Draco had insulted Ron, and Harry was obliged to stand up for his friend. As long as it didn't come to blows, things might be all right.

"You know your mother, Malfoy?" Harry said, still pulling Ron back. "That expression she's got on her face, like she's got dung under her nose? Does she always look like that, or was it just cause you were with her?"

"Daniel! _Maledetto_!" Sloane swore as he saw Draco's face turn slightly pink.

"Don't you dare insult my mother, Potter!" Draco yelled.

"Then keep your fat mouth shut!" Harry shot back.

Sloane started to move closer to Draco, but Crabbe and Goyle were blocking him. He could see Draco raise his wand and point it at Harry. Harry, however, had turned back on Draco to walk away with Ron and didn't see.

BANG!

Several people screamed and Harry turned, only to feel something hot pass by his cheek and then pain. He brought one hand up and stared at his red blood on his fingers. Draco had cut him. Surely self-defense was covered in the rules.

Harry was about to get his wand from his holster when there was another loud BANG. He turned to see Mad-Eye Moody limping down a staircase, coming towards him. His wand was out and pointed towards -

- A pure white ferret that was shivering in the exact spot that Draco had been standing on just moments before. The Slytherians had taken a step back, and Sloane ran forward to the ferret.

"Did he hurt you?" Moody asked, tilting Harry's face to look at the bleeding cut.

"Not really," Harry answered.

"LEAVE IT!" Moody roared.

"Leave - what?" Harry asked, bewildered.

"Not you - him!" Moody said, pointing behind him to Sloane, who had bent down to pick up the ferret. It seemed that Moody's magical eye could see out of the back of his head.

"I think you should change him back!" Sloane said, glaring at Moody as the weatherworn professor started limping towards him. The ferret gave a terrified squeak and tried to climb up Sloane's pant leg.

"I don't think so!" Moody sneered, pointing his wand and the ferret was ripped from Sloane and flew ten feet in the air. It hit the floor and bounced back upward once more. Sloane gave a horrified cry that was seconded by Harry.

"I don't like people who attack when their opponent's backs are turned!" Moody growled, bouncing the ferret. Sloane dove and tried to catch the ferret. There was a sickening crack as the ferret passed through Sloane's fingers.

"Cowardly, stinking, scummy thing to do!" Moody bounced the ferret harder with each word. Finally, Sloane got the ferret, hugging it to his body and curling up on the floor.

"Professor Moody!" McGonagall's voice sounded as she stopped at the foot of the stairs. She stared at the curled figure of Sloane, the painful squeaks from the ferret in his arms, and Harry's bleeding cheek.

"Hello Professor McGonagall." Moody said, cheerfully.

"What is going on here?" McGonagall asked.

"I'm just teaching, Professor." Moody said.

McGonagall took in the scene again and gave a horrified shriek. She pointed at the ferret. "Is that a student!"

"Yes,"

McGonagall quickly pulled out her wand and pointed it at the ferret. Draco appeared, still held by Sloane. Draco had tears running down his face and his legs were sticking out at odd angles.

"Moody, we never Transfigure students! Look at what happened!" McGonagall cried.

Harry walked over to Sloane and Draco. Sloane's fingers were broken from the ferret passing through, and Draco's legs were broken.

"They need to go to the hospital wing, Professor." Harry said. "I'll need some help with Draco. His legs are broken, pretty badly."

McGonagall looked like she was about to faint. Everyone watched as Harry instructed Crabbe and Goyle to help Draco up and how they should carry him to the hospital wing. Harry helped Sloane, whispering in Italian to his brother, hoping his words were a comfort.

The last thing they heard as they left was McGonagall talking to Moody. She told him to report the incident to Dumbledore and Snape after dinner. She would also have to hear what happened since Harry had been hurt.

"Crazy old coot!" Sloane snarled as he watched Madam Pomfrey heal Draco. "They should fire him for this!"

"I agree with you," Harry whispered. "He could have killed Draco."

"How much you want to bet that Moody becomes the new hero for Gryffindor?" Sloane said.

"No bet. I hate loosing." Harry smiled. Sloane laughed, giving his brother a hug.

Draco wasn't given detention for starting the fight since both Snape and McGonagall agreed that Moody's punishment was bad enough. Slytherian did loose twenty points, however.

After that, Harry and Sloane noticed a slight change in Snape. He avoided Moody if he could, and became downright vindictive in class. They had thought that there was no way that Snape could be more hateful then what he had been in their first three years, but they were wrong. The only saving grace was that since Harry had leapt to Draco's defense, Snape had toned down his hate for Harry by one percent. He didn't give Gryffindor points, but he didn't take away half as many as he would have.

True to Sloane's prediction, all of Gryffindor loved Moody. The older students raved about his classes, causing Ron to gush about how he couldn't wait for Moody's class. Harry was silent, not wanting to draw attention to the fact that he thought the man was dangerous. He wished that Lupin were teaching again, and even wrote to his past professor to tell him that.

Over the summer, Harry had been in contact with Professor Lupin and his godfather, Sirius Black. He was pleased to note that the two men, both of whom had been best friends with his father, were eager to keep in touch with him. Tori knew that Harry was writing to Lupin, but not Sirius. Tori Mars and Sirius Black hadn't gotten along since their days in Hogwarts, though that hadn't stopped them from dating after they had graduated. After a misunderstanding, they left with less then warm feelings for each other and neither seemed ready to forgive and forget.

Two days later, it was time for the first Defense class. Ron dragged Harry to wait at the door long before the bell would ring. He was practically vibrating with eagerness. Harry thought that if Ron got any more excited he'd explode.

Moody, it turned out, actually knew a thing or two about teaching. His job, as he saw it, was to prepare his class to fight off the Forces of Darkness. And not just any old Forces of Darkness. Moody was worried about _The_ Forces of Darkness™ (coming to a reality near you). He gave Harry the impression that he believed that the Forces of Darkness were going to jump out of the shadows at any moment like ninjas from some kind of B-rated movie.

"Now, today we will learn about the three Unforgivable Curses. Does anyone know what they are?" Moody started.

Ron, Harry and Hermione raised their hands. Moody's magical eye swept over them and then settled on Ron. When he pointed, Ron cleared his throat.

"Er, my dad told me about one. It's called the Imperius Curse."

Moody nodded. "Yes, your father would know about that one. It gave the Ministry a lot of trouble in its day."

He then demonstrated the curse on a spider. Everyone but Moody and Harry laughed as the spider tap-danced across the desk.

"Think that was funny, don't you?" Moody growled. "How would you like it if it was done to you?" That quieted the class.

"Any other curses?" Moody asked. This time, he called on Neville, whom Harry was surprised to see had risen his hand.

"The Cruciatus Curse," Neville squeaked. Harry could see the fear in Neville's eyes. It sounded like that curse was the boy's own personal nightmare.

"Longbottom, right?" Moody said. When Neville nodded, Moody continued. This time, the spider he picked was tortured. Pain was evident in the voiceless cries of the creature. He finally stopped after Harry and Hermione had noticed the effect it was having on Neville.

"What is the last curse? Anyone know it?" Moody asked. Again, Harry and Hermione had their hands in the air. Moody glanced at Harry, slightly surprised, but called on Hermione.

"_Avada Kedavra_." Hermione whispered. Several people around her shuffled nervously.

"Yes. The worst of the Unforgivable Curses. The Killing Curse." Moody said and grabbed a third spider. The spider tried to flee, but Moody got it in a flash of green light. The dead spider skidded to a halt in front of Harry.

"There is no way to block this spell. It is one hundred percent fatal. No one has ever survived it, except one and he is sitting right in front of me." Moody said, staring down at Harry with both his eyes.

Now Harry knew how his parents had died. A flash of green light and then it was all over. A part of him was slightly relieved that his parents hadn't been tortured, that their death was quick. However, another part of him wished that he never knew any of this. He could have lived the rest of his life in perfect ignorance and bliss and never looked back.

A few weeks later, Moody actually put them under the Imperius Curse. He seemed pleased to note that Harry could throw the curse off easily. Of all of his Gryffindor students, only Harry wasn't effected. Harry didn't bother telling him that shielding the mind against such spells was actually a part of his training. It didn't surprise him, either, when he heard the gossip at dinner that night that Sloane had been able to throw off the curse as well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please review! My ego is dwindling away.


	8. The Schools Arrive

Ch. 8

As October approached, their schoolwork doubled. None of their professors wanted the other schools to think of them as slackers. However, it wasn't schoolwork that had Harry worried. He had received a letter from Sirius, telling him that he was coming back north, to Hogwarts.

"Why? I told him everything was OK!" Harry huffed. "I'm not going to be the one responsible for his being captured."

Sloane, who was sitting next to Harry in the library, took the note. "I didn't know you told him about your scar."

"I only did because Hermione and Ron were getting on my case. It was either him or Dumbledore." Harry said.

Sloane sighed. "Harry, you cave under peer pressure like a pack of cheep cards."

Harry snorted. "What am I going to do?"

"Write him and tell him that everything is OK. You already have people looking into the whole cursed scar angle and you're feeling better." Sloane suggested and picked up his potions book. Professor Snape had hinted that since they were studying antidotes that he was going to poison one of them. Sloane had offered to tutor Harry, though it was just a front. The real reason was so that they could spend time together and talk about family business.

"Now, Harry, before we go over yesterday's antidote, what is this that I hear about Hermione's newest project?" Sloane said.

Harry sighed. "She's going gung-ho for House Elves. She was upset over how Crounch treated Winky and even more horrified to find out that House Elves aren't paid for their work. She plans on freeing all of them."

Sloane groaned. "It's a nice thought, but she should just leave it alone. Don't get me wrong, Harry, you know that I like Hermione and that I think she's smart, but this is just insane!"

"I agree. She got Ron and me to join her campaign, but that was just to shut her up. If I hear any more about House Elf rights, I'm taking a long walk off the Astronomy Tower."

"Don't let Draco hear you say that. He'll become the spokesman for House Elf rights." Sloane chuckled. Harry grinned, picturing Draco Malfoy as a member of S.P.E.W. Hermione would drop dead if Draco ever approached her to join.

On the thirtieth of October, everyone waited for the arrival of the other schools. Sloane stood proudly with the Slytherians. His house had received a stern talking-to from Professor Snape over how he expected his House to behave. If they embarrassed him, it would be the last thing they did.

Sloane and Draco smiled as McGonagall's voice drifted over from the Gryffindor line. "Weasley, straighten your hat! Miss Patil, take that ridiculous thing out of your hair!"

It wasn't until after six when the first of the delegations arrived. Beauxbatons arrived in a large flying carriage. Their headmistress, Madam Maxine, was a huge woman and looked like she was about as tall and wide as Hagrid. The students from Beauxbatons were all dressed in pale blue silk robes.

Minutes later, Durmstrang arrived in a large ship that appeared in the middle of the lake. Headmaster Karkaroff was a sleek man with silver hair and a curling goatee and a loud cheery voice. The students of Durmstrang were covered in head to toe with furs, but that didn't stop Ron from recognizing his idol, Victor Krum.

Ron gushed about the chance to meet the famous Quidditch player, but was disappointed when Durmstrang opted to sit with the Slytherians. Harry noted that Draco seemed to look smug about this and immediately started a conversation with Krum, his cold gray eyes on Gryffindor table.

"Excuse me, Victor Krum?" Sloane said, leaning closer to the older boy. "I was wondering if I could bother you for an autograph?"

Krum seemed to have expected it. "Of course. Vat is your name?"

Sloane smiled. "It's not for me. I would like one for my cousin Roger. He's a huge Quidditch fan, though he normally roots for our home team, the American Eagles. And, if it is not too much trouble, one for my brother, Harry."

Krum nodded. "Alvays a pleasure. But I still do not know your name." Krum signed the sheets of parchment in front of him.

"I'm Sloane Mars."

Krum suddenly looked up. "You are related to Tori Mars, right?"

Sloane nodded. "She's my mother."

Krum looked thoughtful. "Our Headmaster has her picture in his office. She is a very beautiful woman."

Sloane frowned. He had never heard of Karkaroff, and wondered why he would have a picture of his mom. He would have to ask in his next letter.

"Does your brother go to school here?" Krum asked suddenly.

"Yes. Harry is in Gryffindor." Sloane said, pointing to his brother. "He's the dark haired boy next to the girl with the bushy hair."

"Vot is her name?" Krum asked.

"Hermione Granger."

It was then that Dumbledore welcomed the delegations to Hogwarts. After his rather short speech, the food appeared. Sloane had never seen such a variety. The House Elves in the kitchens had gone all out for the feast that night. Food from other lands mingled with the usual fare.

After dinner and dessert, Dumbledore had the "impartial judge" brought forth. It was a magical device called the Goblet of Fire. It would read the names of those submitted by dinner tomorrow and pick the best of each school. Dumbledore created an age line to keep any student under seventeen from entering.

Harry couldn't wait for the choosing to be over. Fred and George were still bothering him to put his name in. No doubt, if he were chosen, he'd win. However, Harry had a promise to keep. He vowed to stay away from the Great Hall as much as he could tomorrow, and only enter it if someone else was with him. He had sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach that Fate and Misfortune were plotting against him again.

Harry got stuck at the doors of the Great Hall as the Slytherian table and the Durmstrang students tried to leave at the same time. Karkaroff was hovering over Krum, asking if he had eaten enough and if he'd like some mulled wine.

"I vood like some mulled vine," a Durmstrang boy said hopefully.

"I wasn't offering it to _you_, Poliakoff," snapped Karkaroff. Harry's eyes sought out Sloane's and saw that his brother's face was guarded. Something was bothering him, and it wasn't just the Jekyle and Hyde attitude of Karkaroff towards his students and Krum. "I notice you have dribbled food down the front of your robes again, disgusting boy."

Karkaroff reached the doors just as Harry did. Harry politely stepped aside to let the guests go first, but Karkaroff stopped. His gray eyes were practically glued to Harry's scar as he just stood there, staring, as if he couldn't believe his eyes. Harry could feel himself starting to blush under that gaze.

A few of Karkaroff's students were now staring at Harry. One boy pointed openly at his scar and nudged the girl next to him.

"Yes, that's Harry Potter. Now, move along. You're blocking the door, Karkaroff." Moody growled, standing behind Karkaroff. The blood drained from his face as he stared at the ex-Auror, then fury mingled with the fear.

"You!"

"Yes, me. Now move!"

Karkaroff gave a strangled sound before he turned and swept out of the Great Hall. Moody watched them go and Harry could tell that the ex-Auror didn't like Karkaroff. The feeling was mutual. It made Harry wonder what skeletons Karkaroff had hidden in his closet.


	9. Four Champians?

Ch. 9

AS it turned out, Sloane was two steps ahead of Harry. At breakfast, the next day, Sloane walked over to the Gryffindor table. He could feel Snape's eyes on him, as well as those from his house and Harry's.

"Look, bro, I've got a letter from mom. I wanted to write her back today, seeing as how it's a free day." Sloane said, ignoring the death glare from Ron. "However, since I know you need to write mom back as well, how about we write one long letter together, instead of two short ones?"

Harry smiled. He could see what his brother was up to and agreed. If Fate and Misfortune wanted to ruin Harry's life this time, they would have to be sneakier then normal. Sloane didn't plan on letting Harry out of his sight.

They spent the entire day inside the library. Madam Pince huffed and glared at them as they sat in the back, but they were quiet and didn't get their grubby hands on her precious books.

Harry was surprised at how well his day was going. No one commented on how strange it was to have a Gryffindor sitting next to a Slytherian. In fact, much to Harry's surprise, when Draco stopped by to see Sloane, the blond boy didn't sneer or taunt him. Draco seemed perfectly willing to pretend that Harry wasn't there.

The same went for when Hermione and Ron showed up to talk to Harry. They wanted to tell Harry all about how Hermione tried to get Hagrid to join S.P.E.W.

"That Astronomy Tower is looking mighty fine at the moment, right?" Sloane whispered to Harry, who laughed. Hermione and Ron looked confused, but didn't bother asking what the joke was. They almost never got a straight answer when the joke was mainly between the Mars brothers.

"Anyway," Hermione continued, "after our very horrible time with Hagrid, I sat and watched as people put their names in the goblet. Fred and George tried, you know. They took an aging potion and got white beards for their efforts. Then, Krum came in."

"He was so collected, Harry," Ron gushed. "Just walked up and dropped the name in. And guess what! He looked over at us when he did. I'm going to ask for his autograph next time I see him!"

Finally, it was dinner time. Harry was starving, having hurried through lunch so that no one could try to tempt him into breaking the rules. He looked over to the Slytherian table and saw that Sloane was engaged in a conversation with Krum. He made a mental note to thank his brother for his help today.

"Vhy didn't you tell me your brother vas Harry Potter?" Krum asked Sloane the second he sat down.

"Well," Sloane said, trying to come up with a logical answer. "I'm not very comfortable with name dropping. I mean, look how you reacted when you found out who my mom was."

"He grew up wit you? Ve never heard about that." Krum said. "We heard that Tori Mars had two children; you and Daniel."

Sloane grinned. "Well, not that it's a secret, but Harry is Daniel. However, I could put it up in a huge display of fireworks and fanfare, and no one here would really understand that Harry and Daniel are the same person."

Krum looked confused and merely shrugged. The feast started, and there was an array of exotic foods as there was the night before. Neither Harry nor Sloane were as impressed this night, but the excitement over the announcement of the Champions could have been the cause of their ho-hum attitude to the food. They watched as everyone around them fidgeted and shuffled, waiting for the moment of truth. Even Ron hurried through his food, faster then normal, in anticipation for the naming of the champions. Harry double-checked to see if the plate was still there.

Dumbledore stood up and smiled. It was time! The Goblet glowed and spewed forth a burst of red flame. A single bit of parchment was in the middle of the flame and Dumbledore reached out and took the parchment. As he read off the name, the room exploded into applause.

"The champion for Durmstrang is Victor Krum!"

A few seconds later, the Goblet lit up again. "The champion for Beauxbatons is Fluer Delacour!"

A third time. "The champion for Hogwarts is Cedric Diggory!"

Harry clapped happily, pleased that it wasn't anyone from Slytherian house that was chosen as the champion. Several of his housemates glared at him, but he didn't care. He's support Cedric to the bitter end.

Dumbledore began to congratulate the champions as they left for the back room. He turned to the remaining students, talking about how important it was to cheer their champions on. He didn't get very far in his speech when the Goblet of Fire roared to life a fourth time. Dumbledore automatically reached out and pulled the parchment from the flame.

"Harry Potter."

Harry felt his heart stop. After all of his careful planning to thwart Fate and Misfortune, they had won again. He looked over at Sloane, who was as confused as he was. All Harry could do was shake his head, feeling like he was caught in a bad dream.

"Harry Potter, hurry up if you please!"

Harry had no choice but to go with Dumbledore. He noticed that the man wasn't smiling. This wasn't one of his manipulations! Dumbledore was stumped, as was Harry. Well, Harry thought, nice to know I'm in good company here in the Twilight Zone!

In the room, the three champions were standing majestically in front of the fireplace. Each one with the look of a champion - impressive and brooding Krum, handsome Cedric, and the unearthly beautiful Fluer. They watched him enter the room and go straight to an empty chair. Harry sat there, huddled, trying to remember to breathe. For some reason, it was hard take his next breath. His hand clutched his chest as he felt his heart slowly constrict.

When Ludo Bagman and Barty Crounch, the other judges besides the heads of the participating schools, entered and announced that Harry was the fourth champion, the room exploded into protests.

Fluer was outraged that a _little boy_ would be competing. Karkaroff and Maxine were furious that Hogwarts had two champions and thus two chances to win!

"We were under the impression that your Age Line would stop this, Dumbledore!" Karkaroff hissed.

"Do not blame the Headmaster, Karkaroff," Snape said softly from where he was leaning in the corner. "Potter has been breaking the rules and crossing lines ever since he came here."

"Thank you, Severus." Dumbledore said firmly. Snape merely shifted against the wall, crossing his arms and staring at Harry. Harry's eyes had sought out his professor when he heard his voice. At Snape's comment, Harry wrapped his arms around his chest, shaking slightly. Without realizing, he sank gracefully, kneeling on the floor.

Dumbledore knelt in front of Harry, a little worried now that he could see the faint sheen of sweat on the boy's brow, but he was furious at the outcome.Angered, he demanded,"Did you put your name in the Goblet, Harry?"

"No," he whispered. He winced slightly when Snape made a soft sound of disbelief. Only Dumbledore noticed.

"Did you have an older student put your name in for you?" Dumbledore asked.

"No," Harry whispered again. "Professor, can we open a window, please?"

Dumbledore was puzzled. The room was large and airy, and yet Harry seemed to be having trouble breathing. He was shaking, rocking slightly in his seat. His eyes held such fear and shock that Dumbledore doubted that Harry really knew what was going on at the moment.

"Potter, don't lie to the headmaster. Tell him how your name was placed in the Goblet!" Snape hissed.

The reaction wasn't one that anyone in the room would have imagined. Harry reached out and grabbed Dumbledore's robes, the fear evident in his face.

"Please, I can't breathe. Can we please open a window?" Harry begged. His breaths were erratic and Dumbledore could feel that his skin was cold and clammy. Something was wrong with Harry.

Snape frowned and looked at the boy. He could hear the boy's labored breathing from where he stood. Finally, when he noticed the slight tinge of blue forming around Harry's lips, he turned to McGonagall.

"Minerva, go get Sloane Mars. He'll know what's wrong and what to do." Snape commanded. McGonagall didn't question the order and ran out of the room. Seconds later, Sloane walked in.

Sloane took one look at Harry and muttered a curse in Italian. He chanted a small spell that brought forth an ordinary Muggle brown paper bag. Pushing Dumbledore aside, Slone took his brother and cradled himagainst his chest. He had Harry breath into the bag, gently rocking the boy as he hyperventilated himself to sleep.

"What happened?" Sloane asked once Harry had passed out.

"We were hoping you could tell us," Dumbledore said.

Sloane sighed, looking down at his brother. "He had a panic attack. I need to know what triggered it since he hasn't had one this bad for years."

"We were merely trying to find out how his name was put into the Goblet." Snape said. "He either did it himself, or he had an older student do it for him."

"I know Harry didn't put his name in. I was with him all day today." Sloane said. "And I can tell you this, he's taking his oath seriously. He wouldn't have had anyone put his name in the Goblet since that would have been breaking the rules."

Sloane then looked up at Snape. "Did you check the parchment, Professor? Of anyone in this room, you'd know for certain if Harry was lying."

Snape seemed slightly taken back. He reached into his pockets and pulled out a parchment. He unfolded it and looked down at it.

"It's still red," he said, wonder in his soft voice.

"Harry did seem to collapse after Severus voiced his opinion that Harry was lying," Dumbledore said softly. The old man walked over to the Potions Professor, trying to see the parchment, but Snape quickly put it away.

Sloane gave a soft laugh, rocking his brother. "How utterly ironic. After all that you've been through - facing the darkest wizard of all time twice and living, fighting snake monsters, braving a hungry werewolf, facing an escaped murderer, taking on twenty Dementors, mom's wrath, and what is it that nearly does you in? Our Potions Professor."

"Mr. Mars, what is that paper that Severus had to consult?" McGonagall asked.

Dumbledore, on learning of the blood oath, was furious. He demanded to know why Harry had given such a sacred oath in the first place. Sloane had to fish Snape's fat from the fire and explain that the oath was Harry's idea and Snape hadn't asked for it.

They let Harry rest a while longer while the professors discussed who could have put Harry's name in. Moody's suggestion that it was someone with a desire to kill Harry brought a few protests, but Sloane thought he was on the money. The question was, who had done it? All of Harry's most hated enemies were away from Hogwarts. Sloane doubted very much that Voldemort had waltzed in and dropped Harry's name.

Dumbledore finally woke Harry up to inform him of his responsibilities as a Champion. When Harry reluctantly agreed to honor the contract, Dumbledore announced that it was time for bed. Madam Maxine and Fluer left, chattering in French. Now, French wasn't on of the five languages that Harry and Sloane could speak fluently, but since Italian and Spanish were, they understood what was being said. Sloane and Harry rolled their eyes as they heard Madam Maxine tell Fluer that she would win over the _child_.

Karkaroff led Krum away, both blissfully silent. Sloane let out a small sigh of relief once Karkaroff was gone. The man had been staring at him as if he were wondering if Sloane had a crunchy or creamy center.

Snape followed the Hogwarts students out, planning on walking down with Sloane on his way to the dungeons. At the doors of the Great Hall, however, he stopped and turned to Harry.

"I am relieved, Mr. Potter, that you didn't break the rules," Snape said softly, "this time."

"Thank you, sir." Harry said. He watched as the Potions Professor led his brother away.

"I never thought I'd live to see the day that Professor Snape came remotely close to apologizing to a student," Cedric muttered.

Harry shrugged. He and Cedric walked in quiet, barely saying good night when it came time for them to part ways. Harry was dreading the scene that he was sure would greet him in the Common Room. It had been a struggle to get his professors to believe him. He couldn't imagine how much harder it would be to convince his housemates.

Sure enough, his worst fears were realized. Everyone in Gryffindor had crowded into the Common Room to celebrate his being named a Champion. Fred and George Weasley continued to pester him on how he could have tricked the Age Line while the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team tried to force him to drink his weight in butterbeer. After a while of no one listening to how he _didn't_ know anything, Harry began to entertain thoughts of hexing everyone so he could go to bed. He wondered how much trouble he'd be in if he just blew everyone up.

Finally, he was able to escape. He climbed the stairs to his dorm, wanting only to sleep. He knew he had to talk to Ron and Hermione in the morning. They would be his voice of sanity in these insane times.

Harry had ripped the Gryffindor banner that Lee Jordan had knotted around his shoulders when he saw Ron. The redhead was watching him from his bed, a forced smile on his face.

"I take it congratulations are in order," Ron said. There was something in his voice that made Harry feel uneasy.

"Congratulations?" Harry snorted. "Please, Ron, this is the worst thing that has ever happened to me, and that's including having a power-hungry wizard wanting to kill me."

"The worst? You got over the Age Line! How did you do it, Harry? Why didn't you tell me?" Ron said.

"I didn't put my name in the Goblet. Someone else must have."

"Why would they do that?"

"I don't know," Harry grumped. He was tempted to tell Ron about Moody's suggestion, but felt like it would a little melodramatic.

Ron didn't hide the fact that he didn't believe Harry. Instead, he snarled something out about how Harry had it so easy - the chance to win a thousand galleon prize and get out of the End-of-Term exams, plus all that publicity.

"None of that does me any good if I'm pushing up daisies!" Harry yelled. "You know, I must be in the Twilight Zone! Snape believes me and you don't!"

"If Snape is on your side, why don't you go join Slytherian just like your brother! It's obvious that you're as sneaky as a snake!" Ron shouted.

When Harry sputtered, trying to answer, Ron merely wrenched the curtains on his bed closed, shutting Harry out. Harry rolled his eyes and crawled into his own bed. After he had closed his curtains, he pulled out some parchment and a Muggle ballpoint pen. He quickly wrote letters to Sirius, Lupin and his mom.

The next day, Ron left for breakfast early. Harry was faced with either staying in his dorm where the Gryffindors there treated him like a hero, or risk going into the school where any Gryffindors out of the dorm could treat him like a hero.

He decided to go to breakfast in hopes of seeing Ron. He'd make Ron believe him.

However, Hermione stopped him as he was leaving. She had brought him some toast and suggested that they go for a walk. Harry told Hermione everything about the night before, including his panic attack and the fact that he had taken a blood oath for Snape.

"So, Professor Snape knows you didn't put your name in?" Hermione asked. "I mean, how could you have? I think Moody is right. Maybe someone, really powerful and dark someone, put your name in."

"What does Ron think?" Harry asked.

Hermione sighed. "Well, he . . . I spoke to him at breakfast -"

"Does he think I put my name in?"

"Not really,"

Harry turned to look at her. "Not really? What kind of answer is that?"

"Harry, he's jealous."

"Who's jealous?" Sloane's voice rang out as he walked over to them. In his hands was his spare cloak. Harry had left without grabbing his.

"You'll catch your death of cold, bro." Sloane said. "Now, what am I butting into?"

"Ron's jealous." Harry said.

"It's just, Harry, it's always you that these things happen to. I know it's not your fault, but he feels a little left out. In your shadow, type of thing." Hermione said.

"He's jealous that I'm the world's whipping boy!" Harry cried. "You let him know that any time he wants to trade places, he can be my guest! He can loose his family to a madman and then risk loosing the only loving family he knows to a bunch of stuck up wizards a whole continent away! He can have the scar that everyone gawks at! It makes me feel like a freak!"

Sloane placed an arm around his brother. "Say, Harry, you - ah - want that I should fix this matter?" Sloane asked in a very bad Italian accent. "Ya know, I can get the boyz ta gather and, uh, have Ron sleep wit tha fishies."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Harry, you do know what you need to do, right?"

"Give Ron a good kick up the -"

"Write to Sirius!" Hermione interrupted.

"I did. I'll mail it as soon as I get back." Harry said.

"And then kick Ron," Sloane added.

A/N: Wheeee! Saw the movie yesterday! Still glowing over it!


	10. Rita Skeeter

Ch. 10

Harry was forced to stop hiding when the classes started the following day. Everyone in the school seemed to believe that Harry had entered his name, though only Gryffindor was impressed. The Hufflepuff House took it as a personal insult and, though normally on good terms with Gryffindor, gave Harry the cold shoulder.

Much to Harry's surprise, Draco and his Slytherian gang didn't bother him as much as he had thought that they would. Then again, the Slytherians seemed to have deemed Sloane as a secondary leader next to Draco, and Sloane was on Harry's side. Sure Draco had to tease Harry, but on a Malfoy teasing scale of one to ten, it was merely a three.

In Care of Magical Creatures, it was discovered that the Skrewts had taken to eating each other. Hagrid suggested that they take their Skrewts for a walk to work off that extra energy.

The Skrewts had grown to over three feet long. They were no longer shell-less and colorless, but now sported a thick, grayish, shiny armor. They looked like a cross between giant scorpions and elongated crabs.

Sloane happily located 'Bob' and 'Mary Sue', helping Harry put the leash around 'Mary Sue's' middle. Harry figured that Sloane was really happy over the fact that 'Bob' was still alive and Ron's Skrewt had been made into lunch. He even caught Sloane telling 'Bob' that Ron would taste good with ketchup.

Things were rather lonely for Harry all week. It was like in his second year when people thought he was the one using Death Magic. Then again, he had Sloane and Ron at his side, and Sloane was suspected as well. Now, it was just Hermione by his side, while Sloane showed his support when he could.

Harry was in for a shock on Friday when he arrived at the dungeons for Potions. On every single Slytherian's robes (minus Sloane), there was an acid green badge with red, luminous letters. Harry squinted and actually took a step towards Draco to read the badges.

_Support Cedric Diggory - The Real Hogwarts Champion!_

"Like them, Potter?" Draco asked.

"Oh, lovely. I'm sure you'll have a grand career in button making when you graduate, Malfoy," Harry said.

"And this isn't all they do - look!" He pressed the badge on his chest and the message changed from red to forest green. It now read _Potter Stinks _with a picture of Harry. The Slytherians howled in laughter, pressing their buttons to flash the message at their intended victim. Sloane looked slightly amused, but Harry was sure that his brother wasn't laughing at him.

"Oh, very funny," Hermione said sarcastically. "Very witty."

"Want one, Granger?" Draco asked, holding out a badge. Next to him, Sloane raised one dark eyebrow in surprise. "I've got loads. But don't touch my hand, now. I don't want Mudblood slime on it."

Sloane rolled his eyes. It seemed as if Draco was feeling a bit evil this day. He had verbally attacked both Harry and Hermione. Frankly, Sloane almost wished that his 'evil Slytherian influence' had rubbed off on Hermione. The first Gryffindor who insulted him by saying he carried slime would be receiving a wet one on the lips and a huge bear hug.

"Don't you talk about Hermione like that!" Ron roared. He wouldn't come to Harry's defense, but he'd fight tooth and nail for Hermione.

It took Sloane a second to realize that Ron had his wand out. He could see by Harry's expression that he was torn between letting Ron hex Draco and trying to get him to back down.

"Ron!" Hermione said, the warning clear in her voice.

"Go ahead, Weasley." Draco said quietly as he drew his wand. "Moody's not here to protect you."

There was a split second before they both yelled their spells.

"_Furnunculus_!" Draco shouted.

"_Densaugeo_!" yelled Ron.

What happened next would live on in the chronicles of Hogwarts History forever. Draco's spell hit Ron, but Ron's spell was off by a few inches and went towards Sloane. Sloane raised his wand hand, pointing the wand down to the floor as he yelled something that was lost as Ron's spell hit a barrier and bounced. However, it rebounded right at Hermione, striking her.

Hermione gave a cry, her hands flying up to hide her mouth. Boils were springing up on Ron's face and Hermione's teeth, already a little larger then average, had grown down to her collar. Sloane looked horrified as he saw what he had accidentally done.

"What is going on?" said a soft, deadly voice. Snape had arrived and was observing the scene with cold eyes. The Slytherians clamored to tell him their version, but he merely pointed to Sloane.

"I-I-I-" Sloane stammered, still staring at Hermione. "Opps,"

"Weasley attacked me, sir. His spell went off course and Sloane had to block it." Draco explained. Snape barely glanced at him as he took in the damage.

"What kind of block, Mr. Mars?" Snape asked.

"I don't know it's real name, sir." Sloane said, his voice distant. "Mom calls it the Playground Block."

"Playground Block?"

Seeing that his brother was still horrified over harming Hermione, Harry stepped forward. "If I may explain, sir?"

Snape nodded, a bit relieved that Harry had asked for permission instead of just barging on. There was still chattering around them from his students, wanting to chime in with their versions during each pause.

"The Playground Block causes the spell to bounce off and go back to the caster. It operates much like a Shield, but with more elasticity. The spell is rebounded with more force then it is cast. However, since the spell hit the Block at an angle, it rebounded at an angle and hit Hermione." Harry said.

Snape finally looked at Ron and Hermione, the two casualties in the hallway fight. With a sneer he told them to go to the hospital wing, and took fifty points from Gryffindor for fighting in the halls.

Sloane decided to stay by Harry during the lesson. As they set up, he whispered that he was sorry for hitting Hermione.

"I'm sure she knows you didn't mean it," Harry whispered back. He didn't bother stating that he wished that Sloane would stick up for him a little bit more, but he understood that it had to be hard on Sloane. He was finally welcomed in a House, but Harry was their favorite target.

"Antidotes!" Snape said as he started the class. His dark eyes glittered unpleasantly, resting on Sloane and Harry. "You should have prepared your antidotes by now. If you did them correctly and carefully, then you have nothing to fear. If not, then this can be painful. I will be selecting a volunteer ("Victim," Sloane whispered, causing Harry's lips to twitch) to test on."

Harry knew that Snape would pick him. He could just tell. It was the way the man's eyes lingered on him. Well, Harry thought, he was in for a surprise. The antidote that he had to brew was one that he had been doing since he was nine. He was confident that he had done it right. Let Snape poison him. He was ready!

At that moment, there came a knock on the door and Colin Creevey slowly edged his way in to the room. He beamed at Harry and walked up to Snape.

"Ah, our first volunteer," Sloane whispered and Harry snorted. When Snape's gaze rested back on him, he had to bite his lips to keep from laughing.

"What is it, Mr. Creevey?" Snape said curtly.

"Please sir, I'm supposed to take Harry Potter upstairs."

Snape gave Colin a look so dark that the boy started to tremble. "Potter has Potions to finish. He will go upstairs after class."

"Please, sir, Mr. Bagman insisted," Colin quivered. "All of the champions have to go, I think they want to take photographs -"

Harry let out a low moan, heard only by Sloane. The rest of the class was either staring at Harry, or watching at what Snape would do next. It was obvious that Colin thought that the Potions Professor would just swoop down and swallow him whole.

"Fine, Potter, leave your things and go! I will test your antidote later!" Snape snapped.

"Please, sir, he's got to take his things," Colin squeaked. "All of the champions -"

"Very _well_!" Snape snarled. That vein was ticking in the corner of his mouth again. "Potter! Take your things and get out of my sight!"

Sloane whispered, "Good luck," to Harry as he left. Colin ran so fast out of the room that Sloane believed that he broke the record for the minute mile.

"Mr. Mars, bring your antidote up here," Snape said. Sloane bit back his grin as he got his antidote, ready to prove that a Mars could handle the pressure. Snape was hardly amused when Sloane fairly skipped up, beaming widely.

Harry was led to a small classroom to be a part of the weighing of the wands. Everyone else was there, including a pudgy man with a camera (who was watching Fluer from the corner of his eye in a way that made Harry nervous) and a woman in magenta robes.

The woman in magenta robes was a reporter named Rita Skeeter. Before Harry could protest, Rita had dragged him into an abandoned broom closet for an exclusive interview. Her eyes were fixed hungrily on his scar. Had she been a Muggle, Harry would have sworn that thoughts of a Pulitzer were running around her head.

"You don't mind, Harry, if I use a Quick Notes Quill during our interview?" Rita asked.

"Uh, all right?"

Rita smiled, revealing three gold teeth, as she opened the hideous crocodile skin bag and pulled out a long acid green quill and a roll of parchment.

"Testing . . . my name is Rita Skeeter, _Daily Prophet_ reporter."

Harry looked down to see the quill scribbling out a sentence. Curious, he peered closer.

_Attractive blond Rita Skeeter, whose savage quill has cut short the over-blown egos and inflated reputations -_

"Perfect!" Rita exclaimed and ripped that portion off the parchment. Harry resisted the urge to point out that the quill was supposed to write what was said, not create fiction.

"Now, Harry, what made you enter the Triwizard Tournament?" Rita asked.

"I didn't. I don't know how my name got in the Goblet of Fire," Harry said, watching the quill.

_An ugly scar, souvenir of a tragic past, disfigures the otherwise charming face of Harry Potter, whose eyes -_

"Ignore the quill, Harry." Rita said. "Now, you can tell me everything. Don't worry about getting into trouble. Our readers love a rebel."

"But, I didn't enter -"

"How do you feel about the tasks ahead? Nervous? Excited? Scared?"

"I haven't really thought about it. Nervous, definitely."

"Champions have died in the past. Any thoughts on that?"

"Well, it's supposed to be a lot safer this year."

"How do you think your parents would react if they knew that you were in the Triwizard Tournament?"

Harry paused. "Probably scared and worried about me. I'm sure the parents of all the Champions are worried about their children."

"What was it like growing up with Tori Mars?"

"Look, Ms. Skeeter, if that quill of yours can't get anything else right, have it quote me directly on this," Harry said, his eyes flashing. "Tori Mars is the best mother a kid could have. I love her and she's made me feel nothing but welcomed in her family."

Before Rita could say anything, the door to the cupboard opened and Dumbledore looked in. The quill darted back into the handbag.

Dumbledore took Harry back to the weighing of the wands. Ollivander was the judge over that, and Harry was perfectly lost. He had no idea what they were looking for, but each wand performed the trick it was required to. Then came the photos, and Harry watched as the fat photographer seemed to be too eager to get a picture of Fluer. Harry had a feeling that it was partially because she was one-fourth veela, but the look in the man's eyes was darker then what Harry would have assumed for one staring at a veela.

"Fluer? May I say something?" Harry asked as they were waiting for the photographer to finish with Krum's individual photos.

"_Oui_?"

"Be careful when you're around that photographer. Have Madam Maxine go in the room with you. I have a funny feeling about that guy." Harry said.

Fluer looked at him and seemed to be really seeing him for the first time. Then she looked at where the photographer was waving her over. She turned to Madam Maxine and asked her to accompany her. The photographer was disappointed, but Harry could breath easier.

When Harry got back to the Common Room, Ron was waiting for him. Instead of saying 'hi', Ron shoved a letter at Harry.

"You had an owl," Ron said and left.

Harry flinched when the door slammed. "Thanks," he muttered.

Harry quickly scanned the letter. It was from Sirius, stating that he had a way to talk to Harry, if he'd be in the Common room at a certain time on a certain date. Why, certainly! All he had to do was reply that he'd be there.

He quickly wrote out a reply, planning on owling it Sirius before breakfast the next day. He had found a silver lining in his life. Now, if only he could also talk to Lupin.

The next day, Harry sent out the letter. However, his life took a definite dip by the next Potions class. Rita's article had come out. It wasn't about the champions, instead it was a highly colorful fiction on his life. Sloane had been livid, swearing that if Rita ever pulled a stunt like that in America, then the whole Mars family would sue her for libel.

"I did get a letter from _Bisnonno_ Guerra," Sloane said a few days later. "I didn't know they got the _Prophet_ in Italy, but they do and he saw it! He wants to know if he should send us a few of 'the boys' to 'fix the problem'."

As Harry thought back on the article, he nodded. "I'll need someone to bury the body."

What burned Harry the most was what Rita had to say about Tori. No doubt, it was those passages that angered the Don of the Guerra family, and all of the Mars family. The good name of the family had been attacked. This wasn't the first time that Tori Mars had appeared in an article by Rita Skeeter. Last year, several stories by Rita about the "affair" between Tori and Lucius Malfoy had shown up in a few tabloid rags.

_Poor Harry Potter, who has survived so many tragic events in life, attends Hogwarts with Sloane Mars. Mars, as his name suggests, is the son of Tori Mars, whom I am sure our readers will remember was accused of being the secret lover and Dark Lady of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. The fear in Harry's green eyes when he talks about his home life is evident of the dark upbringing he must have endured._

_"Tori was a great mother," Harry said, his voice quivering. It sounded more like a mantra then a declaration of a son for his loving mother._

_It is this reporter's opinion that the Dark Lady has poor Harry so terrified that he'd say anything to keep her happy._

The article had gone on to proclaim that Harry was a top student, practically dating Hermione, and it didn't even mention a word of Cedric. When he saw the article, he had thought that Sloane was going to strangle him, but thankfully Sloane knew that Harry would never say those things in a million years. Especially not the part about crying himself to sleep at night, wishing for his real parents.

A/N: Happy Thanksgiving, everyone!


	11. The First Task

Ch. 11

_Dark Lady Spotted in Knockturn Alley_

_Story by Rita Skeeter_

_The infamous Dark Lady, Tori Mars, was seen just the other day shopping in Knockturn Alley. As I am sure my loyal readers know, Knockturn Alley is famous for catering towards the darker elements of the magicing world. Many times I have pleaded with the Ministry of Magic to shut down that sleazy aspect, but my cries go unheeded. This gallent reporter can only wonder what the Bride of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was shopping for?_

Tori threw the paper across the room after she read the list of possible torture devices she was apperently buying. Of all the stupid things to accuse her of! She had been in the alley to find books on defense spells for her sons. Now, an innocent trip was turned into something dark and foul.

If she had that Skeeter woman here, right now, she'd strangle her!

Rubbing her temples, Tori headed to her kitchen to make a cup of hot cocoa and a calming draught. In the attic, she could hear owls delivering mail and the envelopes with curses exploding. Ever since Skeeter had outed her as the Dark Lady, Tori had been recieving death threats, curses, and hexes. No place in England was safe for her anymore.

A glittering box on the table caught her attention. It was small, wrapped in green paper. A small note lay beside it. Curious, Tori picked up the note and smiled. Sloane's father had written to her. Back when they were together, he had often left her little gifts and notes, only to pretend that night that he had no idea what he had given her. He never signed the notes, but she knew they were from him.

_My dearest, I am sorry that these times must be so trying on you. I hope that this helps brighten you day._

It was signed with a single green heart.

Tori opened the box to find a beautiful emerald heart necklace. She was so intent on the note and gift that she never saw the snake slithering out the kitchen door.

The days to the first task seemed to slip by far more rapidly then what would be normal. Harry was almost certain that all the clocks in the world had been charmed to move twice as fast. He mostly spent his free time in the library, poring over books on spells and defense. Professor Lupin and his mom had sent a few books that they thought might come in handy, even though no one knew what his first task was. Harry would scream bloody murder if he did all this work and the first task was freshly caught Cornish Pixies!

"Apparently, you're not the only one with this plan of attack," Sloane commented, sliding in to the seat next to Harry. When Harry looked up, Sloane pointed to Krum, who was sitting a few tables down, his nose in a book.

"He seems to come in here a lot." Hermione commented. "It's annoying, really. All those girls who want his autograph. I can't concentrate."

Harry grinned, flipping through the book he was reading. "Say, Sloane, any word from your father?"

Sloane shook his head. He hadn't heard anything from his father since Tori had sent the news that Sloane's heart could now be cured. He had hoped that with this news, he'd be able to talk more with his father, but all lines of communication had been cut. Not even Snape would deliver a message to or for Sloane.

"Do you think dad still loves mom?" Sloane asked. "Is he just agreeing to heal me so that mom won't have any reason to contact him?"

Harry shook his head. "Don't think like that. He must love you enough to want you to live a full life. What he feels for mom might no longer be love, but he must feel something."

"There's always Christmas. He might still send me a card." Sloane said.

Hermione stretched. "Are you two coming to Hogsmeade tomorrow?"

Harry nodded. He and Sloane had gotten written permission from their mom to visit Hogsmeade village with their class. Though Sirius had given Harry permission as his godfather, but Harry knew that Tori would only be angered if he had used that.

"I can't wait. Draco's promised to show me around." Sloane said.

Hermione snorted. "Great."

The next day, Harry stayed by Hermione's side. Students who were rooting for Cedric harassed him, but he tried to ignore them. That night, he would be able to talk to Sirius and hopefully get some answers. Hermione had promised to sit up with him, and Sloane told him to be careful.

While he and Hermione were relaxing in the Three Broomsticks, a rather popular tavern in Hogsmeade, Hagrid and Moody approached them.

"Say, 'Arry, meet me tonight, around midnight. OK?" Hagrid whispered.

"I can't, Hagrid. I swore a blood oath last year to obey the rules. Being out after curfew would get me in trouble." Harry said.

"I'll meet you, Hagrid. I didn't swear an oath." Hermione told him. Hagrid realized that he'd have to take that, especially since Harry was close-lipped over who he had signed the blood oath with.

Their only other visitor to their table was Sloane, who dragged Draco. With a grin, Sloane handed over the latest letter from Don Guerra. It turned out that the Italian Ministry was lodging a formal complaint about the harsh treatment of Tori in Rita's articles. Rita had written a few articles last year featuring Tori and the Guerra family felt that it was a debasement of her character. They demanded that a formal apology be made.

"I told Sloane that I doubt anything will come of it, Potter," Draco sneered as Harry read the letter. "However, I do agree that it will make Rita Skeeter think twice about ever doing a story on you again."

"I could only be so lucky," Harry muttered.

That night, Hermione borrowed Harry's cloak and slipped out of the Common Room. Harry studied different blocking spells as he waited for Hermione and Sirius. He wondered if he could ever get Lupin to contact him this way, thinking it would be nice to talk to his ex-Professor. Lupin's last letter had stated that he was now mailing Tori on a regular basis.

Hermione came back a few minutes before Sirius was scheduled to appear. She told Harry, breathlessly, that she had seen what the first task would be.

"Dragons, Harry. They're planning on pitting you against dragons!"

Harry stared at her. "Are you sure?"

"Dead sure!"

"Did you have to use the word, 'dead'?"

Just then, the flames in the fireplace roared to life. Sirius' head was in the flames, watching him. Harry had a feeling that the message would come by Floo. He only hoped that Sirius was in a comfortable position, since that could be murder on the knees.

"Sirius, hi! How are you?" Harry asked, kneeling down to see him better. Sirius had fleshed out a bit and his black hair was now short and clean. He looked years younger then he had when Harry had last seen him.

"Never mind me. How are you?" Sirius said seriously.

Before he could stop himself, Harry told him everything from being named a Triwizard Champion to his fight with Ron to that stupid article to the first task.

"Dragons, Sirius. Hermione wouldn't lie to me." Harry cried.

"It's true. I saw them." Hermione said.

"Hello Hermione. I wasn't aware that you'd be here." Sirius said. There was something in his voice that told Harry that he had expected Harry to be alone.

Hermione smiled. "I'm going to bed. Don't stay up too late, Harry."

Sirius waited until she had left before looking back at Harry. "Harry, I need to warn you about something."

"What?"

"Karkaroff," Sirius said. "He's a Death Eater. You do know what those were, right?"

"Of course I know."

Sirius nodded. "Of course. I almost forgot who raised you." Harry was about to protest when Sirius continued. "Karkaroff spent some time in Azkaban, but he was released. He named names and they let him go. Moody was the one who caught him."

"So, you think Karkaroff put my name in the Goblet?" Harry asked.

"I don't think he did, but he is a good actor since he's fooled the Ministry." Sirius said. Harry kept his opinion of the Ministry to himself. He personally felt that they were a bunch of incompetent fools who couldn't magic their way out of a wet paper bag.

"Another thing, Harry, is that I fear that Voldemort is growing stronger. He was last rumored to be in Albania and now a Ministry witch has vanished from there along with a friend of hers. She would have known about the Triwizard Tournament, so it's possible that Voldemort might know by now."

Harry's blood ran cold. Not because he was scared that Voldemort knew about the Tournament, but because of where Voldemort was hiding.

"Sirius, was the friend of the missing Ministry witch named May Albers?"

Sirius seemed to think a bit. "I think so. I know that the Ministry witch was Bertha Jenkins. I used to know her in school, not a real bright girl at times."

"May Albers is my aunt. She was supposed to go to Albania with a new friend and then head over to Greece. She never made it to Albania, they said." Harry told Sirius. "If _he_ killed her, then I swear that I'll make him suffer!"

"Concentrate on staying alive, first." Sirius snapped. "Now, those dragons -"

"I think I have a plan. I've been reading defensive spells and such for months now. The dragon's weakest point is the eye, but depending on the species, there's a trick to getting one to like you." Harry said. "I'll have Hermione tell me what species she saw and I'll work it out."

Sirius humphed. "Well, good luck."

"Oh, say hi to Professor Lupin for me. If you see him, please." Harry said.

"Sure," Sirius agreed, but he sounded a little miffed. Harry figured that Sirius had thought that Harry would need his help and that the two of them would plot Harry's next move as Sirius had done with James.

Harry turned and went up to his dorm. It only dawned on him belatedly that it might be against the school rules to talk to people in the Floo. Or the information that he got from Hermione could be considered against the rules. He hoped that he would have enough time to talk to Professor Lupin and have him pretend that it was him in the Floo, in case Snape pressed the issue.

The next day, Harry began to try to find a way to defeat the dragons. Hermione filled him in on what kinds there were, and he researched those. He was rather stumped until Monday when he told Cedric about the first task and Moody caught him.

"It's all right, Potter. Now everyone is on the same level," Moody said. "That's very noble of you."

"Let me guess, noble, but against the rules?" Harry said.

"Yes,"

Harry sighed. Snape was going to kill him. He'd have detention if he wasn't expelled. Maybe he should have his mom come down and sweet talk Snape.

"The trick to beating the dragon, Potter, is using your strengths." Moody said.

"My greatest strengths are getting into trouble and Quidditch." Harry moaned.

Moody only smiled, which was a horrible sight. However, Harry understood what he meant. He could fly better then most people, so all he needed was a way to get his broom to him.

He and Hermione practiced the Summoning Charm for the rest of the day when they had free time. After only a few trials, he had mastered the spell. He felt better about the first task, actually believing that he might live through it.

At the First Task, which took place the next day, Harry was once again a jumble of nerves. A few Slytherians hissed that they would have a box of tissues ready for him. Sloane didn't make things any easier by telling Harry that he already had roses for him - real nice ones.

"The way I see it, if you die, then they'll look pretty on your grave," Sloane said, "but they'd look even better in your arms if you win."

"Do I get a little crown and some old fat guy singing 'Miss America'?" Harry groused.

"Of course not," Sloane gasped, looking surprised. "With your legs, you'd never have made it past the swimsuit competition."

When Harry was led to the tent with the other Champions, only Cedric seemed pleased to see him. Fluer was ignoring everyone and Krum looked surly.

Ludo Bagman brought a small velvet bag up to them. "Inside is your task and the number in which you will go. You have to collect the golden egg. Good luck!"

Fluer reached in first and pulled out a tiny model of the Welsh Green Dragon with a two around its neck. Krum got the Chinese Fireball with a number three and Cedric got the Swedish Short-Snout with the number one. That left the Hungarian Horntail with the number four for Harry. Oh joy.

The wait was killing Harry. He couldn't see what his opponents had done, but he could hear the reaction of the crowd. By the time it was his turn, he had gone over every breathing exercise at least three times.

Harry was led out to the field where the Hungarian Horntail was waiting at the other end. She was curled around a golden egg with a look in her eyes that matched the protective look that Tori often got. He really didn't want to have to tangle with this dragon.

He raised his wand. "_Accio Firebolt_!"

There were a few tense seconds before his Firebolt flew to his hand. He mounted and was off. The dragon tried to bring him down with fire and that deadly tail of hers. However, Harry was already formulating a plan.

"Great Scott, that boy can fly!" Bagman yelled. "Are you watching this Mr. Krum!"

"Look out for the tail, Daniel!" Sloane cried. He had been on the edge of his seat through the first task. Next to him, Draco gasped as Harry artfully swooped out of the way of the tail. The dragon shot fire at Harry and missed by inches. No one noticed that Sloane had grabbed on to Draco's arm in his fear for his brother. Draco really didn't have the heart to tell Slaone to let go as he watched what could wind up being the last moments of his enemy.

Harry went only close enough to be a threat, but not to warrant a blast of fire. He slowly moved back as she stretched out. It took some time, but he coaxed her away from the egg and he could dive down. In a flash, he had the egg in his arms and was speeding away from the dragon.

Professor McGonagall met him on the ground. "Excellent flying, Mr. Potter."

"Thank you, ma'am."

Harry was sent to the medical tent. It was only then did he notice that the dragon had gotten his arm with her tail. Adrenaline had blocked out the pain. It hurt now that he had seen it, though.

As Madam Pomfrey was fixing him up, Hermione and Ron came running into the tent, followed by Sloane.

"Harry," Ron started, looking serious, "whoever put your name in the Goblet, I think they must be trying to do you in!"

Sloane rolled his eyes, but kept his mouth shut. Harry was grateful for this, since he didn't relish his brother fighting with his best friend just when they were becoming friends again.

"Thanks Ron." Harry said.

Hermione burst into tears and Sloane comforted her. Harry didn't miss the sudden look of anger on Ron's face as Sloane wrapped his arms around Hermione, but it was gone almost immediately.

"Wait until mom hears about this," Harry said. "I bet she'll be thrilled to know I made it OK."

Sloane snorted, peering at Harry over Hermione's head. "You're lucky you didn't die. Mom would have delved into Necromancy to bring you back so she can ground you and then kill you herself."

Harry's laughter filled the tent. Everything was all right with the world.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Hope you all liked that. One reviewer requested to see how Tori reacted to Skeeter's articals, so I added the beginning for that person. Written too fast to be perfect, but I hope you all like it.


	12. The Yule Ball

Ch. 12

The victory party for Harry was a huge affair. He and Krum were tied in first place. He had to figure out the secret of the Golden Egg by the morning of February the twenty-fourth. All the answers to the Second Task was inside the egg.

To Harry's surprise, when he opened the egg, it contained a small wooden box with no noticeable way of opening it.

"What is it?" Ron asked.

Harry smiled. "It's a Muggle Puzzle Box. You have to figure out the right way to push on secret panels to get the box to open up. I'm guessing that it's also spelled."

"You look happy, Harry," Neville said as he watched Harry examine the box from every angle.

"I am. This is going to be fun!"

Harry worked on the box when he had free time. He found, to his surprise, that only by dispelling the charms on the box, he could find the first panel, but that only activated a whole new set of charms. He kept a list of the spells by his bed, planning on sending it to his mother to see if any branch of the family could use his information after the task. This box would make the perfect Training tool for learning how to disable spells.

He was pleased when Hermione told him that she had found Dobby. He was now working in the kitchens. Uncle Henry, as it turned out, had questioned Dobby about his dream job. When Dobby answered it was to work for Harry, Uncle Henry worked out a deal with Dumbledore. Dobby would stay at Hogwarts while Harry was In school, and work for Uncle Henry during the summer. Harry visited Dobby, who was more then just pleased to see him. Winky was working in the kitchens too, but she had taken her new freedom and clothes with such despair that all she did was cry. Harry finally went over to her and asked if she would be happier rebound to a family, and reminded her that his uncle could use a 'top rate' House Elf like herself. This cheered Winky up a bit, but she declined.

Winky went into a new crying fit when Hermione told her that Mr. Crounch was a judge for the Triwizard Tournament. Winky insisted that she was a proper House Elf and would always keep Mr. Crounch's secrets.

Harry soon found out the hard way that visiting the kitchens was off-limits. Snape was true to his nature, checking the parchment every night. He had told Harry to stay after class that Friday after the first task.

"Mr. Potter, the parchment turned brown on Sunday. What did you do?"

Harry bit his lip. "I accidentally overheard about the dragons, sir."

Snape didn't seem to believe him. "And Monday, it turned black!"

"I told Cedric about the dragons, sir. I thought it was only fair that we all know what we were facing."

"How did you know that Durmstrang and Beauxbatons would know?" Snape inquired.

"Part of my accidental overhearing, sir. It was mentioned that Karkaroff and Madam Maxine had seen the dragons. I held the belief that they would tell their Champions, so I told Cedric."

Snape stared at him and then shook his head. "As much as I'd like to expel you for breaking a rule, Potter, being a noble idiot seems to have worked in your favor. Just be careful of what you 'overhear' from now on. Now get out!"

After Harry's visit with Dobby, Snape made sure that Harry knew that the kitchens were off limits. Since Harry hadn't know he was breaking a rule, Snape seemed gracious enough to forgive him. He told him that the next time the blood changed color, however, he'd have detention with him.

"I shall endeavor to do my best and stay far away from detention, sir." Harry said before he left.

A few days later, McGonagall told her students about the Yule Ball. Each Head of House was to teach a year of students dancing so that Hogwarts did not look foolish in front of the other schools. McGonagall got Fourth Years.

"You'll be expected to participate in the opening dance with your partner," she told Harry when she noticed that he was not paying attention to her lecture.

Harry nodded. He knew ballroom dancing. Tori had taught him and Sloane varies different styles. Dancing, she had explained to them, is like fighting. It helped them know how to move their bodies if faced with danger.

"Now, let's pair up and I'll teach you a very basic dance," McGonagall said. The girls lept forward, eager to dance, but the guys hung back. With some prodding, almost everyone found a partner.

"Uh, Professor, we have more guys then girls," Harry said as he faced off with Blaise Zabini. They were the only two left.

"I suppose you two will have to partner up. Pick which one will lead this time and the other will lead next time," McGonagall exclaimed. Really, the solution seemed so easy to her.

Harry and Blaise faced each other, waiting for the other to make the first move. Suddenly, Blaise bowed low to Harry and said, "Why, Henrietta, would you care to dance?"

The Slytherians in the room laughed, believing that Harry would be embaressed by this. Instead, in true Mars fashion, Harry planned on turning the tables on the boy.

Giggling girlishly, Harry blushed and said, "Why Blaise, I never thought you'd ask. I'd be delighted."

Blaise frowned, but took Harry's hand and the lesson was on the way. When they passed Slaone and Millicent, Harry whispered, "I have the feeling you won't let me live this down."

"Of course not," Sloane answered. "What are brothers for?"

Harry knew immediately who he wanted to ask to the dance, but he didn't know if he could work up the courage. Since last year, he had a crush on Cho Chang, the Ravenclaw Seeker. He would have loved to ask her to the dance, but she was always surrounded by a pack of giggling girls.

Ron, who was trying his hardest to overcome his jealousy over Harry, went over a list of potential girls with Harry. Harry shook his head, only thinking of Cho and how to get her away from the pack to ask her out. Ron also shot down his own suggestions, which angered Hermione.

"So, you'll take the only girl who'll have you, even if she's horrible!" Hermione cried.

"Sounds about right," Ron had said before Hermione turned and ran off.

Sloane didn't want to waste any time in asking Hermione to go to the dance with him, but Fate and Trouble were out to ruin his life as much as Harry's. It was an unexpected sight that greeted Sloane when he entered the library, ready to talk to Hermione.

"So, you vill come to the dance wit me?"

Victor Krum, hero of the World Cup and the Durmstrang Champion, was asking Hermione out. Sloane closed his eyes as Hermione nodded, eagerly taking the date.

"Oh, drat!" Sloane said, stepping out of the shadows. "Looks like you've got great taste in women, Krum. You beat me!"

"Sloane? What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

Sloane gave her a sad smile. "I was going to ask you to the dance, Hermione. Guess I was five minutes too slow."

Krum looked surprised. "You are not mad?"

"No. All's fair in love and war, you know. Good luck you two. And Hermione, don't worry. I won't tell a soul until you do." Sloane said and walked off. Inside, he was dying. If he was lucky, maybe he'd get to dance with her at the Yule ball.

Sloane wasn't paying much attention to where he was going until he ran into a sobbing girl from Durmstrang. The girl had long black hair and pretty brown eyes. She would have been beautiful if she weren't sobbing as if her heart were breaking.

"Hey, are you all right?" Sloane asked.

"No. I haf no date for the Yule Ball. I vanted to ask someone, but he has a date already," the girl sniffed.

"Same here," Sloane said. Then a little light went off in his mind. "Say, would you like to go with me?"

The girl looked him over. "I do not know. Headmaster Karkaroff is very picky over who we attend the ball with."

"Well, I'm Sloane Mars. I don't think he'd mind if you went with me."

The girl's eyes widened and she nodded. "I am Rusalka Karkaroff. I am the daughter of the headmaster."

Sloane smiled. That explained why, when Karkaroff brought all boys to compete, he brought one girl. "How about I meet you in front of the Great Hall. I'll be wearing black and silver."

"Sounds like a plan."

Harry was shocked when he heard that Sloane had a date. He had been shot down by Cho and ended up asking Parvati Patil to the dance. Ron would be going with Parvati's twin, Padma. Neither Harry nor Ron knew whom Hermione was going with, and Ron tried to trick Hermione into telling. It made Sloane chuckle every time he saw Hermione outwit Ron.

The day of the Ball was filled with excitement and energy. Dobby had woken Harry up to give him his Christmas gift (a pair of mismatched socks). Harry, at a loss, confessed that he didn't have anything at the moment, but would get Dobby an extra special gift soon. Ron handed over the sweater that he got from Mrs. Weasley, and Dobby seemed to think that it was the best thing ever.

The rest of Harry's gifts were more satisfactory. Hermione had gotten him a book called _Quidditch Teams of Britain and Ireland_; Ron, a bulging bag of Dungbombs; Sirius, a handy penknife with attachments to unlock any lock and undo any knot; Lupin and his mother sent him a few defense books and a note on how proud they were of him.

"Looks almost like Tori and Professor Lupin are becoming an item." Ron commented.

"Yea, but mom's letter mentions something about special plans for the holidays, and Lupin's mentions that he's going to spend the holiday with some of his friends." Harry said. Secretly, he hoped that his mom and Professor Lupin got together. He really liked Lupin and knew that he liked Tori.

An hour before the dance, Harry and Ron changed into their dress robes. Ron's robes were maroon with moldy-looking lace at the cuffs. He stared envious at Harry's black and emerald green robes with the Mars family crest over his heart. To try and make up for the fact that he was a little better off, Harry used a Severing Charm along with a Mending Charm to fix Ron's sleeves and get the lace off.

They went down to the front of the Great Hall to meet their dates. Ron was eagerly looking for Hermione, wanting to know who she was going with, and nearly missed his own date. Parvati was dressed in robes of shocking pink and gold, which looked good against her dusky skin. Padma was in robes of turquoise and looked just as good, though Ron didn't seem to notice.

It wasn't until Harry was standing near Krum as they waited for the doors to open did he notice Hermione. He was shocked. Her hair, normally bushy, was pulled back in a sleek bun and she wore robes of periwinkle blue that complemented her nicely.

"I'm shocked, Hermione," Harry whispered. "I honestly thought that Sloane was going to ask you out."

"He did, but I had already accepted from Victor." Hermione explained. "He wished us luck though."

Harry grinned, though he knew that it must have hurt his brother. Though, he mused as he saw Sloane, he seemed to have recovered quite nicely. Hanging on Sloane's arm was a beautiful girl from Durmstrang.

Sloane's date wasn't the only surprise for the night. Harry's eyes spied something amiss at the teachers' table, just a little ways away from where the champions and judges were sitting. Once again, Tori Mars was spending Christmas at Hogwarts, and this time she was there as the date of Severus Snape.

Tori's red hair was pulled up in an elegant knot with soft curls that graced her face. Her dress robes were black and gold, and it was strange to see her in wizard's clothes after all the times she had worn Muggle clothing. EvenSnape had changed and his normally greasy hair was clean-looking and tied back.Snape seemed to be enjoying his evening with her, even smiling as they talked.

"He looks ten years younger when he smiles like that," Hermione said, her eyes following Harry's gaze.

Harry nodded. It was kind of strange to see his professor look so happy. He had never thought that Snape could be happy unless it was the day he kicked Harry out of Hogwarts.

When it came time for the Champions to dance, Parvati pulled him from his seat. Dancing with her was hard since she insisted on steering instead of letting him lead. He could see several other couples join them including Ginny and Neville and Dumbledore and Madam Maxine.

When the music stopped and a faster song started, Harry tried to escape.

"Oh, I like this song!" Parvati said.

"I'll do the slow dances, but I can't dance to this," Harry explained. "I look like a full-body dry heave."

"A what?"

"What he means is that he's horrible and wants to save you the embarrassment." Sloane said, leading his date over by Harry.

"Sloane, I need to talk to you." Harry said, motioning for Sloane to follow him off the dance floor. "It's about mom."

Sloane was about to ask what about mom, when Tori was suddenly dipped right between them.

"Hello boys!" Tori said as Snape brought her back up.

"Mr. Mars, Mr. Potter." Snape acknowledged and then artfully sashayed Tori away.

"What is your mother doing here?" Parvati cried, watching as Snape and Tori danced.

"I'd say it looks like the Mambo." Sloane said. He and Harry stood there, shocked, as they watched their professor dance rather provacitively with their mother.

"I never knew Professor Snape could dance like that," Sloane commented.

"I never wanted to know Professor Snape could dance like that," Harry said.

Harry and Sloane, plus their dates, sat out the fast dances. True to his word, Harry danced every single slow dance with Parvati, which made her happy. They watched as Tori Mars was asked to dance by several different men, including Karkaroff, Fontaine, Bagman and Moody.

Ron was upset over who Hermione was there with, obsessing to such a point that Padma left him. Ron never noticed, but he did notice when Hermione left him. Sloane's eyes narrowed slightly as he realized why the two Gryffindors were so angry.

After several more dances, Ron got tired of watching Harry have fun. He also scowled when Sloane and Hermione danced, their dates dancing together. So, when a fast song came on and Harry sat down, Ron suggested they go for a walk.

Sloane waved them off, content to watch his mother dance with Dumbledore. Ron led Harry outside, and Harry had a feeling that he was supposed to say something to cheer his friend up. However, they heard an unpleasantly familiar voice before he could say anything.

" . . . don't see what there is to fuss over, Igor."

"Severus, you can't pretend that this isn't happening!" Karkaroff's voice sounded. It was hushed, as if he didn't want anyone to overhear, but the anxiety was evident. "It's becoming clearer every day. Surely you've noticed!"

"Then flee," Snape said curtly. "I will make your excuses, but I am staying."

"Do you think it has anything to do with her?" Karkaroff asked. "Is it because she came back that this is happening?"

"I doubt she has anything to do with this," Snape hissed. "In fact, I'm sure of it."

Karkaroff's voice started to raise, "But none of this happened until she was discovered!"

"Leave her alone, Igor," Snape muttered silkily, "or you will have me to deal with."

The two of them came around the corner. Snape had his wand out and blasted some rosebushes, sending two students fleeing back to the castle.

"Ten points from Ravenclaw, Fawcett!" Snape snarled. "Ten points from Hufflepuff as well, Stebbins!" Then he spotted Harry and Ron. "What are you two doing out?"

"Walking, sir." Harry said.

"Keep walking then!" Snape told them, brushing by them, his long black cloak billowing out behind him. Karkaroff hurried after him.

Harry shrugged and turned to Ron. "Shall we continue?"

Ron was about to say 'yes' when Tori appeared. "There you are. I'm going to be going soon and thought it would be nice to actually talk to my sons."

"Sorry, mom. You were having so much fun that I didn't want to interrupt." Harry said.

Tori smiled. "Come on. One dance with your old mother."

"Mom!" Harry looked properly horrified.

Tori's smile got bigger. "You'll have to have something to tell the therapist when you're older. Come on. It's a great repressed memory. Besides," she added, looking around, "you have to save me from dancing another set with Moody. I swear that trick eye of his is looking through my clothes!"

Harry gave a dramatic sigh, but he went with Tori. Neither one of them saw the hurt look on Ron's face as they left him in the gardens.

"Harry, dear, I needed to talk you," Tori said as they danced.

"Sure, mom, what is it?"

Tori bit her lip before answering. "Honey, has living with me really been so horrible?"

Harry started and nearly missed the next step in the dance. "What do you mean?"

"I read that article, and it got me thinking." Tori said. "I know you want to know more about your parents and that you do miss them even though you might not remember them -"

Harry sighed. "Mom, I love you. I do want to know about my parents, but not so that they can replace you. I'm curious, that's all."

"So, you don't hate living with me?"

"Of course not!" Harry snorted. "In fact, mom, I want to be teacher. Once I know for a fact that this whole Voldemort issue is taken care of and there is no danger of him returning, I'm changing my name back to Daniel Mars and England can hire me like it would anyone else."

Tori grinned. "That sounds like a bad movie plot. Teacher by day, Dark wizard hunter by night - he is Daniel Mars."

Harry laughed, twirling his mom artfully around the dance floor.

Tori and Harry took a quick spin on the floor and then Harry went looking for Ron. Ron sulked, not wanting to talk to Harry after that.

At the end of the night, Harry was ready to sleep for a week. Cedric had tried to tell him the secret of the Puzzle Box, but Harry already knew it. Tori had received a kiss good night from Karkaroff and Fontaine, one on each cheek, much to the embarrassment of Harry and Sloane. Snape, true to his own fashion, gallantly kissed Tori's hand.

In the Common Room, Harry found Ron and Hermione fighting. Though he only came in on the very end, it was evident over what had started it. Ron's resentment over who Hermione had gone with had sparked it off. Hermione's own anger about being the last girl Ron that would have asked had ended the fight.

Two day later, as Harry was working on the Puzzle Box again, Rita Skeeter's newest article came out. A nice picture of Tori dancing with Harry appeared below the heading of _Dark Lady dances with Boy Who Lived_.

The whole article was about Tori's Dark Lady status and how Dumbledore should be more careful about whom he lets near the famous Harry Potter. There was even a slight blurb in the article over how Tori had danced with released Death Eater Karkaroff, ex-Auror Moody ("Who had been the one to bring Tori Mars from her hiding in America to stand trial," the article read."One must wonder why they are suddenly so friendly or why the esteemed ex-Auror had begged for more then one dance.") and even the Headmaster himself.

Harry groaned as he read the article. This was not going to go over well with the family. How did Rita Skeeter get that picture and see the Ball when she hadn't been invited? In fact, he didn't recall seeing that photographer either.

Two weeks after the article, the _Daily Prophet_ was being sued by the Guerra family as well as the Mars family. Sloane proudly told Harry this over breakfast one morning, including that Skeeter was now on probation. Harry countered with the fact that he had finally solved the Puzzle Box. Now, he had to research the ways to win the Second Task.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Happy Thanksgiving!


	13. The Second Task

Ch. 13

A few weeks before the Second Task, there was another Hogsmeade weekend. Harry, Hermione and Ron were on their way to get some butterbeers from the Three Broomsticks when they ran into Rita Skeeter. Rita was positively glowing over seeing him, however the boy was not thrilled at all.

"Leave my mom out of your articles!" Harry snarled. "You've angered the whole family, including my great-grandfather!"

"Well, how about giving me an interview then? Tell me about your home life and the Tori Mars that you know?" Rita said, pulling out her Quick Notes Quill.

For a moment, Harry was tempted to wehn Hermione suddenly pushed in front of him, snarling. "You're a horrible woman! You don't care who you trample, as long as you get a story!"

"Hermione, let's go. She's not worth our time." Harry said. He grabbed Hermione and walked away, but he could hear the Quill scratching out a story.

"She'll be after you next, Hermione," Ron cautioned.

"Let her try, I've got nothing in my past that she can twist." Hermione said.

Sloane met up with them the next day in the library. Harry had discovered the final clue of the Puzzle Box, and it seemed to point to a caving expedition. He was now intent on finding any information of the caverns under Hogwarts.

"You'll never guess what I heard," Sloane said, sliding between Harry and Hermione.

"What?" Harry asked, pouring over a map of the catacombs under Hogwarts. A lot of the map was marked as guess work. Harry and Hermione had a feeling that no one had really ever gone underneath the castle.

"Someone broke into Snape's office last night. Whoever it was, stole some ingredients from his private storage and some personal belongings." Sloane said.

"He tell you this?" Hermione asked.

Sloane grinned. "Nope, and I can't get into trouble for telling you. I heard it from some third-year Hufflepuffs in the hall."

"Wow. Whoever did that was brave." Harry commented.

Sloane suddenly looked uncomfortable. "Harry, it wasn't the ingredients that caused Snape to be angry when he found out. This person stole the blood oath."

"What!" Harry felt his blood drain from his face. "He'll think I did it! Someone stole the only way I can prove that I'm not doing anything wrong, and I bet I'm number one on his list."

"Right. Whatever you do, be an angel in class, bro. He's really upset." Sloane cautioned.

Harry sighed and went back to memorizing the map. Fate and Trouble had done it to him again.

That night, Harry wrote a long letter to Sirius and another to Lupin, explaining his blood oath and the problem with the paper missing. He also pleaded with them to not tell Tori, and that the oath was his idea and not Snape's. He then went into detail over his anxiety of the Second Task. Something he loved would be taken and his goal would be to get it back in an hour's time. Did either of them know of anything that lurked under the school that he should be made aware of? Did either of them even know what was under the school?

A few days later, Sirius wrote back asking for the date of the next Hogsmeade trip. Harry shrugged as he answered the owl and then left for Care for Magical Creatures.

Hagrid's Skrewts were now down to two, namely Bob and Mary Sue. The two survivors had killed all the other Skrewts. Harry and Sloane had a bet running on which one would live to the end of the year, though Hermione said it would serve them both right if the Skrewts mated.

Instead of watching over the Skrewts, Hagrid taught them about unicorns. He found their lack of poisonous fangs disappointing, but he did know an awful lot and the lessons were well liked.

The evening before the Task, Harry was in the library with Sloane, researching any subterraneous creatures known to roam near Hogwarts. A good Light Spell seemed to be the cure for most of them.

"Hey, Sloane," Draco's voice interrupted the study time. Both boys looked up to see the blond Slytherian walking over to them.

"Hi Draco. What's up?" Sloane said. Harry merely nodded to acknowledge the fact that he had seen Draco.

"Professor Snape needs to see you. He said it was urgent." Draco said.

Sloane and Harry looked at each other. As Sloane stood up, Harry gave a faint, singsong whisper of, "Sloane's in trouble." Sloane laughed and ruffled Harry's hair before leaving.

"Good luck tomorrow, Potter," Draco sneered. "Don't give any monsters indigestion."

"I'll bear that in mind, Malfoy. Thank you." Harry said, returning to his studies.

Harry was ready for anything when he left for the Second Task. He was ushered to the entrance of the catacombs with the other Champions. By the slightly scared look on Cedric's face, Harry wondered if he had figured out the Puzzle Box.

Bagman gave the signal and the four of them were off. Once he was away from the judges, Harry pulled out his wand and whispered a simple direction spell. He had a feeling that what he was supposed to get would be in the largest cavern, which was north of where he was standing.

He kept his wand lit as he ran down the corridors. Every once in a while, he used the direction spell. However, each time he did, he'd hear things creeping towards him in the dark. They'd scream and scamper once his wand was lit again, though. This was way too easy, which made Harry very nervous. A few times he came across the burnt form of some subterranian creature.

Wasting no time, with the direction spell and what Harry had memorized from the map, he made his way quickly to the largest cavern. To his surprise, Sloane was tied to a stalagmite, along with Hermione, Cho and a pretty little girl with long silvery hair that made Harry think of Fluer.

There was a glowing orb above them, but the light was growing fainter as the seconds ticked on. It suddenly occurred to Harry that when an hour was up, the orb would vanish and the creatures that the light kept at bay would surge forward.

Harry rushed forward and started to untie Sloane when he heard footsteps. Cedric appeared, causing more things to scatter from his lighted wand. Cedric didn't pause as he used a knife to cut Cho's ropes and help her up. Once she was free of the stalagmite, she woke up.

"Get going!" Cedric told Harry. "Fluer and Krum are on their way."

Harry nodded and finished untying Sloane. Once Sloane was up, Harry paused long enough to loosen the ties on Hermione and the girl, and send a few extra orbs up to keep the monsters at bay.

Sloane grinned. "Not staying to help them?"

"I highly doubt that Dumbledore would actually allow them to come to harm, but I'm not taking any chances. Those orbs will last two more hours." Harry said. He and Sloane ran for the exit, stopping only to point Krum and Fluer in the right direction when they passed.

On the way back to the front line, Harry was surprised by something large and hairy with big teeth. The light spell did not bother it as it tried to rip Harry's arms off. Sloane, feeling useless without his wand, grabbed Harry's wand and screamed a blasting spell. It worked too good and the boys and the monster were sent through the floor.

Sloane groaned and stood up, dusting himself off. He stared at the strange room they had fallen into. Water dripped from the ceiling and there was a long walkway with statues of rearing snakes on either side. Turning, he saw that behind was a huge statue of Salazar Slytherian.

"Where are we?" Harry moaned. He sat up, rubbing his head. The fuzzy creature lay still underneath him, it's head at an unnatural angle.

"I don't know. The Salazar fanclub funhouse, I think," Sloane said. "Let's get going. I don't think this was part of the Task."

Harry nodded and the two boys tried to find a way out. After poking around, they found a door behind the statue that led them to the Slytherian common rooms. Harry whistled and commented on how nice the leather couches were. They made their way back out to the Second Task, surprising the teachers when they showed up behind them.

Word of how Harry had helped and cared for the other Champions had earned him enough points to remain in first place, now tied with Cedric. Krum and Fluer had been grateful for the extra light and the loosened ropes, not to mention being pointed in the right direction. Fluer was so thrilled at getting her sister back that she gave Harry and Sloane a kiss on the cheek.

A few days later, Rita Skeeter's newest article came out, though she no longer published in the _Daily Prophet_. True to Ron's prediction, she had gone after Hermione. Pansy Parkinson had _kindly_ given Hermione the article before Potions. Harry was suddenly loathed to read it when he caught Sloane's guarded features.

Hermione nearly laughed as she read the article. It was about her, all right. However, it painted her as the unfaithful girlfriend to Harry. She was stringing Harry along by playing with the hearts of both Victor Krum and Sloane Mars. It even hinted to her making Love Potions.

"Well, that's a load of crap," Hermione mused.

"Gee, Hermione, I wish I knew we were dating. I'd have asked you to the Yule Ball." Harry said. Hermione frowned at him, not appreciating his sense of humor.

Harry gave her a grin and started unpacking what he'd need to the Wit-Sharpening Potion. He ignored the giggling from the Slytherian girls or the fact that Draco was flashing _POTTER STINKS_ across the dungeon whenever he could.

Hermione suddenly stopped crushing her scarab beetles. "I wonder how she knew?"

"Knew what?" Harry asked. "You're not really making Love Potions, are you?"

"No, silly. How did Rita know that Krum had asked me to visit him over summer?" Hermione said, referring to the article.

"When was this?" Ron asked, his face darkening.

Hermione went back to her beetles. "After the Second Task. He said that he had never felt this way for anyone and wanted to know if I could visit over the summer."

"What did you say?" Ron asked.

"Fascinating as your social life undoubtedly is, Miss Granger," an icy voice said from behind them, "I must ask that you refrain from discussing it in my class. Ten points from Gryffindor."

Snape glided over to their table, his dark eyes taking in the three students.

"Ah . . . reading magazines under the table as well?" Snape said silkily, pulling the article from where Hermione had stashed it. "A further ten points from Gryffindor . . . oh, but of course, Potter must keep up with his press cuttings."

Harry felt his heart drop as Snape gave him an unpleasant smile.

"_Harry Potter's Secret Heartache_ . . . dear me, what is ailing you now, Potter?" Snape read.

"I don't suppose asking you to not read that will do me any good?" Harry said. When Snape glared at him, Harry added a very meak "please".

Snape merely sneered at him and turned back to the article. Harry was right, it didn't do any good as Snape read it out loud. It was a hundred times worse to hear his professor read it, and he paused at the end of each sentence to let the Slytherians have a hearty laugh. At least, Sloane wasn't laughing. His face was burning like Harry's and Hermione's.

"How touching," Snape mocked, rolling the magazine up. "Well, I'd better split the three of you up so you can concentrate on Potions and not your sordid little love triangles. Weasley, you stay here, Miss Granger, over there by Miss Parkinson. Potter, that table in the front by my desk. Move, now!"

Harry sighed and grabbed his things. He wondered how his mom could ever even see anything besides a sneering, hateful old man. He was beginning to think that Snape had used a Love Potion on Tori because there was no way if he presented the same face he showed Harry to Tori that she would ever stay near him.

Snape followed Harry and watched as he set his station up and proceeded to finish his potion.

"All of this press attention seems to have inflated your already huge ego, Potter," Snape hissed quietly, once the rest of the class had settled down.

Harry ignored him. He knew why Snape hated him and he wasn't going to rise to the bait. Besides, a few words from him and Sloane, and Snape might not have a date next Christmas. Tori would never allow anyone to terrorize her children.

"You might be laboring under the delusion that the entire wizarding world is impressed with you, Potter. You might even have your adopted mom so enamored with you, that you think you can manipulate her, but let me tell you something, Potter. To me, you are nothing more then a nasty little boy who considers rules to be beneath you, just like your father."

Harry tried tuning him out as he finished his potion. Now it needed to simmer before he added the last ingredient.

"Fair warning, Potter," Snape continued, his voice even softer and far more dangerous then before, "pint-sized celebrity or not, if you take one more midnight stroll into my office again -"

"I haven't been in your office!" Harry said. He had wondered how long it would take for Snape to accuse him of the missing blood oath.

"Don't lie to me. That parchment with your oath is missing, as well as some potion ingredients and . . . " Snape hesitated. "Only you would gain by taking that parchment." Snape hissed, his black eyes boring into Harry's green ones.

Harry stared back, determined to not blink. He had stared down snakes before and he wouldn't loose to Snape. He knew he was innocent, and had nothing to fear from Snape.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Harry said. "I'd never take the one thing that could prove to you that I'm following the rules."

"I know you were out of bed that night, Potter." Snape sneered. "Now, Mad-Eye Moody may have joined your fan club, but I won't tolerate your behavior!"

Harry made a mental note that Moody had been in the halls of the dungeons on the night that the parchment was taken. Though he wasn't sure why the ex-Auror might want the blood oath, he had known about it. Only those who had been in the room when he was announced as the fourth champion had known that Snape had a blood oath from Harry. Of those people, only Karkaroff would have been on Harry's list of people most likely to steal it, and that was just because Harry didn't trust the man.

"I'll be sure to remember that if I ever have the urge to go anywhere near your office," Harry said coolly.

Snape's eyes flashed. He reached into his robes and Harry was certain that he'd bring his wand out and hex him. He hoped that Sloane was watching. However, Snape only brought out a small bottle with a clear potion in it.

"Do you know what this is, Potter?" Snape asked, his eyes glittering dangerously.

"I can name seven potions or it's water." Harry answered. "Can I have another clue?"

"It is Veritaserum - a Truth Potion so powerful that three drops will have you spilling your innermost secrets for all to hear." Snape whispered viciously. He had clearly not liked Harry being flippant. "Now, this is a controlled potion, Potter, and regrettablyit's uses on students are very restricted,but unless you watch your step, you may find that my hands _slips_" - he shook the bottle slightly - "right over your evening pumpkin juice. And then, Potter, we'll find out if you've been in my office or not."

Harry was tempted to tell him that he drank water or sweet tea at meal time, and any pumpkin juice he tampered wouldn't be his, but decided against it. He had a feeling that Snape would explode if he spoke at the moment. Besides, he had a few secrets that he wanted to keep. Like being in contact with Sirius, for one, or his crush on Cho.

Snape glared at him until a knock on the dungeon door distracted him. Karkaroff walked in, marching up to Snape.

"We need to talk," Karkaroff said, his lips barely moving. He seemed determined that no one overhear him.

"After my lesson, Karkaroff," Snape muttered. He tried to walk past the foreign headmaster, but Karkaroff grabbed him by his arm.

"I want to talk now, while you can't run away, Severus."

"After my lesson," Snape repeated, shaking the man off.

Harry pretended to hold up the final ingredient to his potion - armadillo bile - to measure it perfectly. He took a quick glance at the two men. Karkaroff seemed worried and Snape was furious. Harry deliberately knocked over the jar of bile with two minutes to the bell. He slipped under the desk to clean up the mess, intent on hearing what Karkaroff had to say.

"What is so urgent?" he heard Snape hiss.

"_This_," Karkaroff said. Harry peered around the edge of his table to see Karkaroff showing Snape something on his left inner forearm.

"Put it away!" Snape cried, looking around the classroom.

"You must have noticed, Severus!" Karkaroff began.

"Later!" Snape snapped. "Potter, Mars! What are you two doing?"

Harry held up the rag of armadillo bile and noticed that Sloane had done the same thing. They looked at each other, surprised.

"Cleaning up my armadillo bile, sir," they both said in unison.

Snape actually rubbed his temples as he glared at the two of them. "It always amazes me that Tori didn't strangle you two in your sleep if you gave her half as much problems as you give me," Snape muttered. Harry doubted that they were meant to hear that.

"Get out, now!" Snape yelled, sending both boys running for the door.

"You are so clumsy!" Sloane said, giving Harry a playful push.

"Me? You spilled too!" Harry countered.

The next day was Hogsmeade weekend. Harry packed a lunch for Sirius by sneaking food from the lunch table. He knew that the parchment would be showing black by now, but he no longer had to worry about Snape finding out. He just hoped that who ever took the parchment didn't fully understand what it meant.

Sirius greeted Harry, Hermione and Ron in dog form at the boarders of Hogsmeade. They followed him to a hidden cave where he had Buckbeak the hippogriff. Within minutes of their arrival, they gave Sirius the chicken they brought.

"What are you doing here, Sirius?" Harry asked as he watched his godfather eat the chicken in an almost dog-like fashion.

"Fulfilling my duties as a godfather," Sirius said, gnawing on a chicken bone. He grinned at Harry, but saw the anxiety on his face. "I wanted to be on the spot in case anything happened. I've been taking the _Daily Prophet_ and things seem to be getting fishier."

Harry looked at the papers scattered around. He picked them up and looked at some of the headlines. _Mysterious Illness of Bartemius Crounch_, _Ministry Witch and Companion Still Missing_, and _Guerra Family of Italy Urges Ministry to Find Bertha Jenkins and May Albers._

Harry frowned, "So, it was May Albers."

"Do you know her, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Yea, she's my aunt May. You remember, the one who traveled to Greece a lot and sent us the information on three-headed dogs." Harry said.

"Oh Harry," Hermione moaned. "I hope she's all right."

"Doubtful," Sirius said between chicken legs. "You know that Voldemort is rumored to be in Albania. He may be up to his old tricks again."

"Thank you for that comforting thought." Harry muttered.

"So, any news at Hogwarts?" Sirius asked after a short pause. Several people, particularly if they were friends with Harry's birth parents, didn't understand why he was so loyal to the Mars Family.

"Just that someone broke into Snape's office one night and stole my blood oath." Harry said. "Moody was there that night because Snape thinks that he was protecting me."

"Someone was in Snape's office? What else was missing?" Sirius asked.

"Some potion ingredients, but no one has mentioned what kinds they were." Harry shrugged. "Snape suspects me, but I know I didn't do it."

Sirius looked off into space a bit. "Stealing potion ingredients was something your father and I would do. We'd go back to the dorm and mix them together for a surprise for the Slytherians." He smiled dreamily. "Those were the days."

Harry moaned. "Great. If anything like that happens, I'm suspect number one."

"Do you know if Moody was patrolling near the dungeons that night?" Hermione asked. "It sounds strange that he'd be anywhere near Snape's office."

Harry shrugged. "Hermione, I wasn't there."

"Maybe it was Moody? Maybe he was searching Snape's office?" Ron said. "After all, Moody was the best Auror around, and that greasy git has Death Eater written all over him."

"Look, Dumbledore trusts Snape," Hermione said. "He'd never let Snape teach if he had been a Death Eater."

"I say poisonous toadstools don't change their spots," Ron answered.

"What do you think, Sirius?" Harry said, knowing that the two of them would start bickering if he didn't distract them.

"I think they both have a point," Sirius said. "I've been wondering why Dumbledore hired Snape, especially since he's always been interested in the Dark Arts. He was famous for that in school. The only person who knew more about the Dark Arts was Tori Mars, and Snape hung out with a group of Slytherians who all turned out to be Death Eaters."

Sirius held up his fingers and ticked off the names. "Rosier and Wilkes - both killed by Aurors a year before Voldemort fell. The Lastranges - married couple in Azkaban. Avery - heard he wormed his way out by saying he was under the Imperius Curse. As far as I know, Snape was never accused of being a Death Eater. Not that that's any indication. Many of them were never caught and Snape is cunning enough to have kept himself out of trouble."

"Snape knows Karkaroff pretty well, but they're both trying to keep it quiet." Ron said.

"Karkaroff was a transfer student for a year or so. I don't recall him and Snape ever talking back then." Sirius muttered.

"Except for yesterday," Harry said. "Karkaroff barged into Potions and showed Snape something on his arm."

Sirius shrugged. "I don't know what that could be, but if Karkaroff is worried and going to Snape for answers . . . "

"I still say that Dumbledore trusts him." Hermione huffed.

It was soon time to go. Sirius reminded Harry to be careful, and Harry promised that he would.

Back at the school, Sloane was having an encounter of his own. Didier Fontaine had pulled Sloane into his office, intent on talking to him.

The caretaker's assistant tried to make him feel at home with sweet tea and general questions. He asked about Tori and how Sloane was doing. Sloane had learned that Didier used to date his mom, though Tori said that it wasn't anything special and Didier made it sound like they were on the verge of getting married.

"Your mother and I were always together, you know," Didier said, giving Sloane a smile that sent shivers down his spine. "I never felt that way about anyone but your mother."

Sloane quickly excused himself, saying he remembered an important meeting. In truth, he was meeting up with Draco to work on their Defense homework.

On his way out, something stopped him. It was a little flash from the corner of his eye. He turned to investigate. There, on Didier's desk, was the picture that Sloane had sent his father.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Please review. Pretty please with cherries on top! Mmmm, cherries!


	14. Memories

Ch. 14

As the Third Task drew near, Bagman had all the Champions meet him in the Quidditch field. The field was no long and smooth, but now had tiny hedges growing in long, crisscrossing lines. The Third Task looked like it would be a maze.

Bagman explained that they would have to face several different creatures and spells in the maze to make it to the trophy. Cedric and Harry would go first, then Fluer and then Krum.

As they were leaving, Krum turned to Harry.

"Could I haff a vord?"

"Sure," Harry said, slightly surprised.

Krum led him away from the Quidditch field to behind the Beauxbatons carriage. It was obvious that Krum wanted to talk to Harry alone, but Harry would have rather stayed in sight of the castle.

"Vat is between you and Hermy-own-ninny?" Krum asked, glowering.

It took Harry a second to realize he meant Hermione. "Nothing. We're just friends."

"Hermy-own-ninny talks of you often," Krum said.

"Because we're friends. Listen, we've never dated. She's just a friend, not my girlfriend. I have never thought of her like that." Harry said.

"And vat of Sloane?"

"I never think of him like that either."

Krum glowered. "I mean, vat does he think of Hermy-own-ninny."

"I won't lie. Sloane likes Hermione, but she only thinks of him as a friend, almost like a brother." Harry said. "I think he knows this, but he's the kind of guy who'll flirt with her because he knows it makes her feel special. He's done that since we started school here."

Krum looked slightly happier at this. Harry had a feeling that Krum had seen him as the rival and not Sloane and knowing that Harry had no intentions towards Hermione, it made him happy.

"You fly very well. I vos votching you at the first task." Krum said.

"Thanks. I saw you at the World Cup. You were really awesome." Harry said.

Just then, Harry saw a shadow behind the trees in the Forbidden Forest. Having some experience with things from the Forest, Harry grabbed Krum and pulled him around. He pulled his wand out, wary.

"Vot is it?"

A man staggered from the Forest. It took Harry a second to recognize Mr. Crounch. He was no longer the overly neat man who could pass for a CEO of some high stock company. Instead, his hair was wild and his clothes were torn and dirty. His skin was pale and it was very evident that he hadn't bathed in a long time. Crounch was mumbling, talking to the trees.

"Vasn't he a judge?" Krum asked.

Harry cautiously made his way towards Crounch. The man looked like he had lost half of his marbles, and the other half were broken. It reminded him of a Muggle saying that his cousin Roger was fond of repeating. "That man is a French fry short of a happy meal."

When Crounch saw Harry, he began to ask for Dumbledore, wanting to tell him something. Harry tried to listen for the real message among the crazed talk, and his blood ran cold.

"I . . . escaped . . . must warn . . . Dumbledore . . . my fault . . . all my fault . . . my son . . . tell Dumbledore . . . Harry Potter . . . the Dark Lord . . . stronger . . . Harry Potter . . ."

All Harry heard was the Dark Lord and stronger. He turned to Krum, who was hanging back and watching Crounch nervously.

"Stay here with him," Harry said. "I'm going to get Dumbledore. I'll be back in a few minutes with help."

"Hurry, von't you?" Krum called out as Harry sprinted across the lawn towards the castle. He didn't stop until he was in front of the headmaster's office.

"Sherbet Lemon," Harry panted. That had been the last known password to Dumbledore's office. When the gargoyle guard didn't move, Harry groaned. It had changed!

Harry debated about trying every single sweet known to man, or find a teacher to let him in. He turned and started to sprint towards the staffroom when a voice stopped him.

"POTTER!"

Harry turned to see Snape had just emerged from the office. Well, maybe it was his lucky day? Harry turned and ran back to Snape, skidding to a halt in front of the man.

"What are you doing here, Potter?"

"I need to see Professor Dumbledore," Harry said, rubbing his aching side. "It's Mr. Crounch! He's just turned up in the Forbidden Forest and something's wrong. His mind has gone or something."

"What is this rubbish?" Snape asked, his eyes glittering. "What are you talking about?"

"Mr. Crounch! From the Ministry!" Harry said. "Please, Professor, he's ill. I need to get Dumbledore."

Snape stared down at him. A part of him wanted to deny Harry's request, just out of spite. However, he had said please.

"Please, Professor, this is an emergency. I have to speak to Dumbledore." Harry was careful to keep any anger out of his voice. A little respect always went a long way, and right now he needed to get past Snape to Dumbledore.

"Very well, Potter. Since you seem to have finally learned some manners, I'll get the Headmaster." Snape said, smiling unpleasantly. He turned back to the gargoyle, but it had moved and Dumbledore was standing in its place, a mildly curious expression on his face.

"What is going on?"

"Professor! It's Mr. Crounch - he's in the Forbidden Forest and he's not right. He's ill or something. He needs your help."

"Show me the way," Dumbledore said. Harry nodded and took off with Dumbledore trailing behind him. Harry took him towards where he remembered Crounch being, but there was no one there.

"It was around here," Harry said. "I was talking with Victor Krum when we saw him. I left Krum here to watch him while I got you."

"Really?" Dumbledore's voice was sharp. "Did anyone else see him?"

"Not that I'm aware off." Harry said before he lit his wand. It took him and Dumbledore a few seconds to find Krum, unconscious on the ground and Crounch was gone.

Krum revealed that someone had hit him from behind. Karkaroff had to be called because Krum had been attacked. The head of Durmstrang was angry, believing that it was some kind of conspiracy by Hogwarts to sabotage the Triwizard Tournament. He accused Dumbledore of sneaking Harry into the competition and now attacking his champion.

Hagrid and Moody arrived to help search for Crounch. Dumbledore sent the boys away and turned to help with the search. When Harry got back to his Common Room, he told Ron and Hermione what had happened.

Hermione actually tried to reason out how Crounch could have vanished while Ron came up with one wild theory after another. Harry rubbed his scar as he tried to figure out how Krum was attacked and why.

"What did he say about You-Know-Who?" Ron asked tentatively.

"I told you," Harry repeated for what felt like the fifth time. "He said that Voldemort was getting stronger."

"Don't say that name!" Ron hissed.

"Harry, write to Sirius. He wants to know what's going on." Hermione said.

Harry nodded. "I should also send a note to mom."

Harry sent off his letters before breakfast the next day. He got a reply from Sirius almost immediately. His godfather was furious that he had been alone with a student from Durmstrang. Until they knew how Harry's name was put into the Goblet, Sirius wanted Harry to stay with those who would protect him. Apparently, even Sloane was off limits.

Tori's letter, when it came, cautioned him as well. However, she also included the results of the tests run by the New York branch, something that Harry had been looking forward to all year.

_They think that the scar and your visions are connected to the Killing Curse. Since no one else has survived, there is no other way to find out for sure. Personally, we don't believe that these visions are just dreams. If you have any more, tell us right away. Your Uncle Clive will be sending down some of his best people this summer to look at your scar._

"Not very comforting." Harry muttered. It didn't really answer any of his questions. He had learned, from Dumbledore his second year, that he had gained some abilities from Voldemort because of the backfire of the Killing Curse. His Parseltongue for starters. What if he was able to see what Voldemort was up to through his scar? And if that was the case, could Voldemort see him?

These fears followed Harry up to his Ancient Runes class. Before class started, he quickly told Sloane about the letter, speaking low and in Italian. Draco and Hermione watched them, wanting to know what was being said. The Mars brothers were being secretive, and neither friend liked the looks of it.

Things were going well in Ancient Runes until Harry's scar started to hurt. He hissed in pain, his hand going automatically up to rub the burning wound. Pictures flashed before his eyes of Voldemort and Wormtail.

"You are in luck, Wormtail," Voldemort's cold voice sounded in Harry's mind. "Your blunder did not ruin my grand plan. He is dead."

"My Lord!" Wormtail gasped, his voice sounding distant, not as clear as Voldemort's voice had been. "I am relieved, My Lord . . . and so sorry."

"However, Wormtail, I think you should be reminded of why I will not accept another blunder from you . . ."

Wormtail screamed as Voldemort placed him under the Cruciatus Curse. The pain in Harry's mind increased and he was barely aware of two hands holding him up, or that he had screamed.

"Harry! _Harry_!"

He opened his eyes to find that Sloane was holding him. His scar was pulsing with pain, making him feel nauseous. The whole class was watching him, a mixture of fright and curiosity on their faces.

"Mr. Potter, are you all right?" Professor Bomin asked, peering cautiously at Harry.

"I've got a migraine, sir. May I be excused?" Harry asked.

"_L'emicrania_?" Sloane whispered.

"_Mi cicatrice_." Harry answered.

"_Nuovo_! Daniel, _andare dal direttore _Dumbledore." Sloane whispered. Harry nodded, picking up his book bag.

"What did he say?" Professor Bomin asked.

"He needs to go the hospital wing, sir. Before his migraine makes him nauseous." Sloane said. Professor Bomin waved for Harry to leave.

Harry waited until he was far enough away from his classroom before he ran to Dumbledore. When he got to the stone gargoyle, he realized that he didn't know the new password. With a sigh, he started naming off all the sweets he saw in Honeyduke's. When he got to 'cockroach cluster' the gargoyle moved to reveal the stairs to Dumbledore's office.

Outside of Dumbledore's door, he heard Karkaroff, Bagman and Moody arguing over who had attacked Krum. Harry couldn't believe that they hadn't solved that mystery yet. Crounch had vanished, and no amount of searching had found him. Karkaroff, however, was blaming Madam Maxine since they were near her carriage. Harry thought that Karkaroff was way off since there was no way Madam Maxine could have sneaked up and whacked Krum.

Finally, Moody revealed that Harry was waiting outside. Dumbledore opened the door and told Harry to wait while they went over the grounds another time. Fudge, who was also there, gave him a fatherly smile before he left.

Harry sighed, sitting in the now empty office. He absently petted Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix. A little bored, he looked around the office and something glowing a silvery white caught his eye. Walking over, he recognized a Pensieve, a magical bowl used to hold memories. Often the memories are too painful for the person to keep, though some people just make it a habit of dumping memories when they feel as if their brain is too full.

Curious, Harry leaned over the Pensieve, wondering what kind of past Dumbledore was gazing into. When his nose was practically touching the liquid inside the Pensieve, the world seemed to dip and throw him into the memories.

Harry looked around the memory. It was of a courtroom, filled with witches and wizards. He was sitting next to Dumbledore. He decided that it couldn't be from the distant past, since this Dumbledore looked much like the one he was used to.

Suddenly, a door across the courtroom opened and two Dementors brought in Karkaroff. Karkaroff was younger; his hair and goatee black. However, the Dementors caused him to shake and there were shadows under his eyes.

The Dementors sat Karkaroff down on a chair. Once he was seated, chains appeared and snaked around him. He was bound and could not run away.

"Igor Karkaroff," a curt voice sounded. Harry looked over and saw Mr. Crounch. "You have been brought here from Azkaban on the charges of being a Death Eater. However, you have said that you can reveal names of some of your fellow Death Eaters for a shorter sentence. Depending on the information you give us, we may consider your offer."

Karkaroff tried to sit up straighter in the chair. "I have names, sir. I wish to be of use to the Ministry. I wish to help."

"Name your names," Crounch demanded.

"Antonin Dolohov," Karkaroff said. "I saw him torture countless Muggles and non-supports of the Dark Lord."

"And helped him do it, I imagine," a gruff voice sounded next to Dumbledore. Harry leaned over and saw Mad-Eye Moody. He didn't have his magical eye, but his nose was still missing a chunk.

"We already have Dolohov. He was taken shortly after you." Crounch said.

Karkaroff's eyes widened. "Really? I-I am delighted to hear that."

"Any others?"

"Yes! Rosier! Evan Rosier!"

"He is dead. He was caught shortly after you as well and decided to fight instead of surrender."

"And took part of me with him," Moody muttered, pointing to his nose.

Karkaroff looked slightly disappointed. Two of his names were useless. He looked desperate as he searched his mind for more information.

"What about Travers - he helped murder the McKinnons! Mulciber - he specialized in the Imperius Curse, forced countless people to do horrible things! Rookwood, who was a spy for You-Know-Who in the Ministry."

Harry thought that Karkaroff had hit pay dirt with that list of names.

Crounch didn't seem impressed. "Travers and Mulciber we have, however, we will look into Rookwood. If that is all you have, Karkaroff, then it's back to Azkaban with you."

"Wait! I have more!" Karkaroff cried. "Snape! Severus Snape and Tori Mars! Severus supplied the Dark Lord with potions used to interrogate and torture non-supporters and Tori Mars was the Dark Lord's secret lover!"

Harry saw red at the mention of his mother's name. He knew, from listening in at keyholes with Sloane, that at least three people had used Tori's name to buy their freedom. Now he knew one of those three.

"Severus Snape was a once a Death Eater, but he joined our side as a spy before Lord Voldemort's downfall." Dumbledore said. "Tori Mars was never a Death Eater or involved with Lord Voldemort, this I know as fact."

The courtroom dissolved into a mist and then came back into focus. It was a different trail, the air was thick with anxiety. There was no sound beyond a woman crying near Crounch.

This time, when the door opened, the Dementors led in four people and had them chained to the chairs. One was a heavyset man who stared blankly at Crounch; one was a thinner and more nervous-looking man; a woman with thick dark hair and heavily hooded eyes who gave off an air of superiority; and a boy in his late teens with milk-white skin and straw-colored hair.

Crounch stared down at the four present, a look of pure hatred on his face.

"You have been brought here for crimes most heinous -" Crounch started, but the boy interrupted him.

"Father," the boy cried. "Please, Father!"

"-so heinous that we can barely even think of it. This court has rarely ever had the likes of you brought before us, witches and wizards so foul that your mere presence dirties our existence."

Crounch glared down at them. "We have evidence against you. The four of you stand accused of kidnapping Auror Frank Longbottom and using the Cruciatus Curse on him until he was made useless."

"Father, I didn't!" the boy shrieked. "Please, listen to me!"

"You are also accused of kidnapping Frank Longbottom's wife, Alice Longbottom, and holding her under the Cruciatus Curse until her fate was the same as her husband. You stand accused of plotting to bring back He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named!"

The boy was screaming for his parents to listen to him, that he was innocent. The witch that had been crying was now sobbing so hard that she was gasping for breath.

"All in favor of life in Azkaban," Crounch said and, in unison, the witches and wizards along the right wall raised their hands. The Dementors surged forward and dragged the four away. The boy screamed as the Dementors took him.

Suddenly, the heavily hooded woman turned to look back at Crounch. "The Dark Lord will rise again, and we will be rewarded. We are his most faithful followers! We will wait!"

The court dissolved with the boy crying for his father. His cries echoed until the next court scene presented itself. This time, the accused was standing, not sitting. It was Tori, and in her arms was baby Sloane.

"Tori Mars, you are accused of being a Death Eater and the Dark Lady of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. How do you plead?" Crounch demanded. The tone of his voice suggested that he already believed her to be guilty.

"Not guilty. I was never a Death Eater or a Dark Lady. I worked with your Ministry to try to capture You-Know-Who." Tori said.

"Tough old girl, she is. Took a big chunk out of me when I dared to touch her son," Moody hissed to Dumbledore, pointing to his magical eye. Harry grinned, cheering on his mother. "Threatened to do worse when I moved too close to the room with her other son."

"Other son?" Dumbledore whispered. "She had no other children when she left England."

"You have been accused by no less then three Death Eaters. How do you explain that?" Crounch hissed.

Tori shrugged and gently bounced Sloane in her arms when he gave a half-hearted attempt at crying. "People who are facing hell will often call out names to save their lives. We had a few cases like that in America. You should read the Muggle case reports on the Salem Witch Trials. Hundreds of innocent people imprisoned and thirteen died all because of spectral evidence given by a few kids who were caught doing things they knew they weren't supposed to do."

"Is that your defense?" Crounch asked, disbelief in his voice. "You're innocent because three Death Eaters happen to use your name to save their own skins!"

"Makes more sense then me being a Death Eater or Dark Lady. I worked towards helping the Light side find him and destroy him. I didn't work for him." Tori seethed. "Or sleep with him."

Harry let his gaze travel around the room. He knew from Tori that Sloane's father was in the courtroom at the time. He saw several familiar faces, including Snape, Mr. Malfoy and Lupin.

"Tori Mars was never involved with Lord Voldemort," Dumbledore said, standing up. "I have already presented my evidence on this matter to you, Mr. Crounch."

"Why did you flee England then?" Crounch demanded.

Tori sighed. "My son, Sloane, was dying. He was born with a hole in his heart, but the spells placed on him at St. Mungo's were growing weaker. I took him to see _il dottore_ from my family. I didn't even know about You-Know-Who's demise until almost a week after I was in America."

"Any proof to that claim?"

"I can call Signor Dottore. You can also view the records of Sloane's birth to see that he had problems with his heart." Tori said. "Now, if you are done accusing me of a crime I didn't do, I have another son at home who needs me!"

"Who is the father of your other son?" Crounch asked.

"None of your damned business!" Tori yelled, surprising Sloane. She lowered her voice as she tried to comfort her son. "If you must know, I wasn't pregnant when I left for America, and I have a second son now. That right there rules out Voldemort!"

"I think, Harry, that we should return to my office."

Harry turned to see another Albus Dumbledore on his left. This one gently pulled him up by his elbow and he exited the Pensieve.

"I'm sorry, Professor. I was a little curious . . . and I guess I fell in." Harry said.

"You know about what a Pensieve is?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry nodded. "My grandfather Richard had one. When he died, it was passed to Hayden. He was in charge of clearing out any memories that he didn't think his father would want future generations to see. Then it was placed in a library where we are planning on leaving other Pensieves of future Heads of the Family."

"Interesting. Now, what did you want to talk to me about before we got lost in my memories?" Dumbledore asked.

"I had a vision about Voldemort. It wasn't really clear, but some part of his plan had gone wrong and was corrected. I think it was that someone that he was keeping alive had escaped and was now dead - or something like that." Harry explained. "It made my scar hurt again."

"Has your scar hurt you at all this year besides that time during summer?"

Harry looked startled and Dumbledore smiled. "You are not Sirius' only corespondent."

"Do you have any idea why my scar hurts me?" Harry asked. "We've tried asking the New York branch of the Mars Family - they're the Curse Callers, people who study curses and their effects - but they didn't know why my scar would act this way."

Dumbledore looked intently at Harry for a moment. "I have a theory. I believe that your scar reacts to Lord Voldemort's emotions and when he is near you. If he is feeling a strong surge of hate, you feel pain."

"That doesn't really explain the visions," Harry muttered.

"That scar connects you to him. You have some of his powers, remember that, Harry."

Harry nodded. It wasn't a comforting thought. "Sir, about the trials I saw . . . How did mom's end?"

Dumbledore gave him a sad smile. "She convinced us that Daniel was nearly two years younger then Sloane, and thus not the son of Voldemort. She won over the witches by having them feel sympathy for her and her children. It wasn't until after she was released did she come up to me and showed me a picture of you. She had you so bespelled that I couldn't find you. We struck a deal that day, and here you are."

Harry smiled. "Here I am. Thank you sir."

He turned to leave when Dumbledore stopped him. "Do not tell anyone what you saw in the Pensieve. Especially about Frank and Alice Longbottom."

Harry nodded. "My lips are sealed."

XXXXXXXXXXX

_L'emicrania - _Migraine / _Mi cicatrice_ - My scar / _Nuovo_! Daniel, _andare dal direttore _Dumbledore - Again! Daniel, go see the Headmaster Dumbledore


	15. The Third Task

Ch. 15

The day of the Third Task, Rita Skeeter's newest article came out. It made Hermione furious, but Harry took it in good stride. The woman had been warned repeatedly to be careful of what she said when it pertained to him or the Mars family. Instead of saving her own hide, she had to write a nasty article about how Harry was "disturbed" in the head from his scar, only to be published in a tabloid since the _Daily Prophet_ wouldn't have anything to do with her.

"How does she get this information!" Hermione seethed. "She wasn't even allowed back on Hogwarts grounds after the first task!"

"It doesn't matter, Hermione. After this, she'll either be fired, or found floating in the lake." Harry said. "She's angered a lot of people."

"Potter, the champions are congregating in the chamber off the Hall after breakfast," McGonagall said as she walked over to him.

Harry started. "I thought the task wasn't until tonight."

"The families of the champions are allowed to come and wish them luck. I'm surprised we were able to keep Tori away for as long as we had."

Harry grinned as McGonagall walked off. He asked if Hermione could pass a message to Sloane that Tori was here for the day and he left to see his mom.

In the chamber, the other champions were talking to their families. Cedric and his parents stood by the door while Fluer and her parents, plus her little sister, were on the other side of the room. Victor Krum and his parents talked in rapid Bulgarian, though Krum's eyes kept drifting over to where Tori stood.

Tori was a sight. She wore thigh-high leather boots that laced up the side from ankle to thigh. The heels of her boots were stainless steel and clicked every time she moved. Her pants were the same color leather as her boots, giving the illusion that the boots melted into the pants. She wore leather bodice for a top. All in all, Tori looked like a cross between a biker and a fantasy warrior.

Harry grinned and then he noticed who was standing next to his mom. Remus Lupin waved, a smile on his face at the look of surprise on Harry's. Lupin was wearing new robes and didn't look as tired as he had when Harry had last seen him.

"Mom, Professor Lupin!" Harry called.

"Surprise, sweetie! We're here to cheer you on!" Tori cried, hugging him.

"Mom, you look - well, uh -" Harry stammered.

Tori grinned. "Don't worry, I'll wear proper robes for tonight. I was informed of this at the last minute and just got off a quick training run with your cousin. I didn't want to take the time to change, in case there was a time limit to when I could get here. Besides, I think Remus likes it."

"Be thankful, Harry. You should have heard all of the other clothes she said she could have been training in." Lupin said, sliding one arm around Tori's waist.

"So, are you two dating?" Harry asked.

Lupin let his hand drop off Tori. "No, Harry. There are still obstacles in our way."

"Namely my feelings for Sloane's father," Tori said. "Remus understands how I feel. We're just friends."

Just then the door opened and Mrs. Weasley and Bill walked in. Mrs. Weasley frowned when she saw Tori, but then ignored her and walked right to Harry. Bill smiled and waved to Tori, blushing slightly when she waved back.

"Surprise, Harry! We're here to cheer you on!" Mrs. Weasley said.

"It's great to be back here," Bill said, looking around.

"I think Harry has the largest cheering section," Tori commented. "Guess I don't have to break out the cheerleading outfit and pom-poms."

Lupin gave a choking sound which made Tori laugh. Krum's family turned as she laughed, looking surprised to see her. It was kind of like turning around and realizing that your idol was standing in the room with you.

"How about a tour, Harry? Show us around the old place." Tori said after she promised that she didn't bring a cheerleading outfit or pom-poms.

Harry spent an enjoyable morning showing his guests around the grounds. Mrs. Weasley reminisced about how it was like when she went to school there, while Tori and Lupin told Harry stories of things they had done. There was a slight tense moment when they had run into Snape on their way back to the Great Hall for lunch.

Snape and Tori stared at each other before Snape turned and left. Harry was almost positive that Snape was blushing, but that could be the blood rising from anger instead. He realized that it might have hurt his professor to see a woman that he obviously liked in the company of another man, even if they were just friends. As much as Harry wanted his mom to stay with Lupin, he felt sorry for Sloane's father and Snape.

Harry was a little worried at lunch that Tori would have taken Rita's articles to heart, but it was Mrs. Weasley who had. When Hermione joined them, Mrs. Weasley was cold towards her, while Tori gave her a huge hug. Once Harry explained that Hermione was never his girlfriend, Mrs. Weasley warmed up to Hermione.

Sloane walked over and joined them. Tori asked him how he was enjoying Slytherian, and Sloane let her know that he was very happy. The Mars family members started planning for summer, talking in rapid Italian. Lupin surprised them by joining in. He had learned Italian in those years between the Potters' deaths and Harry's return. It hadn't been too hard since he was already fluent in French.

Harry spent the rest of the day talking and walking with his guests. Tori suggested that since Harry spent part of the summer with the Weasleys, then how about Ron joining them for summer instead. She even said the invitation was extended to Hermione. It took some persuading, but Mrs. Weasley relented.

Too quickly, it was time for the Third Task. The champions met up with Bagman outside the maze. They were told that if they needed help to send up red sparks and they would be rescued.

"Let the Tournament begin!" Bagman yelled in his magically magnified voice. "Tied in first place with eighty-five points are Mr. Cedric Diggory and Mr. Harry Potter, both of Hogwarts!" There was a thunderous applause, and Harry could hear Tori and Sloane yelling his name. "In second place with eighty points is Mr. Victor Krum of Durmstrang! In third place is Miss Fluer Delacour of Beauxbatons!"

Mr. Bagman blew his whistle and Harry and Cedric ran in. They stayed side by side until they came to their first fork in the road. After wishing each other good luck, they parted ways.

Harry ran for a ways, his lighted wand held high so that he could see as far ahead of himself as he could. He had yet to run into some kind of obstacle, and it was unnerving.

He turned a corner and came face-to-face with a Dementor. Without thinking, Harry called his Patronus, and watched as the Dementor tripped. It was a boggart, and easily defeated.

He kept running, moving closer to his goal. Ten minutes later, he found himself facing his second obstacle - a really huge Blast-End Skrewt. Its stinger was curled against its back, looking like a large scorpion.

"Good Bob," Harry said. "Easy, Bob! It's me, Harry!"

Since Harry and Sloane had named their Skrewts, they had actually trained them during class to come to them when they called. Hagrid was surprised, and had soon forbid Harry and Sloane to go near Bob and Mary Sue. Now Harry knew why.

The Skrewt got closer to Harry, but something was amiss. Bob was purring! Could Skrewts purr, Harry wondered as he watched in astonishment as the large thing rubbed against his leg, looking for attention. Poor Bob had been lonely ever since Mary Sue got pregnant. Hagrid was thrilled, and the Mars Brothers owed Hermione dinner.

Harry patted the Skrewt, telling it that it was a 'good boy'. Then he ran off, hoping that he was going in the right direction. As he ran, he heard Fluer scream and saw red sparks. One champion was down.

"What do you think you're doing!" Cedric's voice cut through the night. He was one hedge over from Harry.

And the, Harry heard Krum's voice.

"_Crucio_!"

Cedric's screams made Harry jumped. There was no easy way of getting to Cedric. Harry used a Blasting Curse to make a hole in the hedge and quickly went through. Cedric was twitching on the ground with Krum standing over him.

"_Stupefy_!" Harry yelled, knocking Krum out.

Harry ran over and helped Cedric up. Neither one of them could believe that Krum had attacked Cedric. They had thought that he was all right, but it just went to show that you never really knew a person.

"I guess we should send up red sparks or he'll be eaten by Bob or something." Harry said.

"Bob?"

"The Skrewt." Harry answered, sending up red sparks.

Cedric snorted. "You named the Skrewt?"

Harry grinned. "No. Sloane did. I had Mary Sue."

They parted ways and continued on. After a few dead ends, Harry found the center of the maze. He saw Cedric on the other side, the trophy between them. They both darted forward, wanting to get the trophy first.

Harry saw a dark shape detach itself from the hedge and move towards Cedric. The other champion wouldn't see it in time.

"Cedric!" Harry cried. "On your left!"

Cedric barely dodged as a huge spider stepped on to the path. It had to be ten feet high with hairiest legs Harry had ever seen. Cedric was trying to Stupefy it, but it wasn't working.

The spider suddenly lurched sideways towards Harry. Harry yelled as he felt the spider's pinchers grip his leg. He had to do something or he'd loose his leg, and most likely bleed to death.

Harry raised is wand and yelled out a spell that he had heard his mom use several times when they had spiders in the house. He only hoped that it worked on something this big.

"_Morire Ragno_!" A gold beam shot from his wand and hit the spider. The spider dropped Harry to the ground before it shuddered and then curled up into a ball, dead.

"What spell was that?" Cedric asked, his voice low in awe.

"Literally, it means 'die spider'." Harry said. "Guess it works."

Cedric ran over to Harry. They could see by the light of their wands that Harry's leg was pretty bad. He could barely stand without the leg shaking.

"Go on, Cedric, take the trophy." Harry said, balancing on his uninjured leg.

"No, you take it, Harry. That's twice you've saved me." Cedric said.

"That's not how this works. You got here first, and there is no way I'll be able to out race you with this leg. The trophy is yours."

Cedric shook his head. "You deserve it, Harry. You told me about the dragons. You helped the hostages in the Second Task. You saved my life twice here in the maze."

Harry sighed. He thought about the victory that the trophy would bring. Surely, Cho would look at him the way she did Cedric if he won. However, standing next to Cedric with the trophy a few feet away, Harry knew what he had to do.

"Both of us," Harry said.

"What?"

"We both take the trophy at the same time. It'll still be a Hogwarts victory, and save us the time of trying to convince the other that he deserves it more."

Cedric nodded and helped Harry over to the trophy. They counted to three and grabbed a handle at the same time. Suddenly, Harry felt a jerk on his navel and the maze vanished.

The ground came rushing up and Harry's leg protested the second he crash-landed. He and Cedric were no longer in the maze, but in a graveyard. This was unexpected. Hadn't they just won? Was this some kind of tiebreaker round?

Harry's scar exploded in pain as a hooded figure appeared, carrying a bundle of robes. He fell to his knees, unable to think or do anything while he was in such agony. His world was nothing but blackness and pain.

A cold voice whispered past the pain inside Harry's head, "Kill the spare."

A second voice, barely heard through the pumping of Harry's blood and his cried, sounded. "_Avada Kedavra_!"

There was a blast of green light, and Harry turned in time to see Cedric fall. His lifeless eyes fixed on Harry as his wand slipped from dead fingers.

XXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Well, any reviews? I'm so lonely. And a note on Tori's outfit: She is a very tame version of another character of mine (who will soon have her own story to shine and terrorize in). That was a total "Angel Darkstar" outfit and I didn't have the heart to change it.


	16. Darkness Risen

Ch. 16

Harry was dragged to his feet by the stranger and slammed into a tombstone. The stranger pulled out a wand and conjured ropes that bound Harry tightly to the tombstone, so tight that he couldn't move. Then the figure removed his hood to reveal Wormtail.

Harry sputtered when he saw who his capture was, but Wormtail paid him no mind. After making sure that Harry wouldn't escape, he turned away to drag a huge cauldron over by the pile of robes he had dropped. Harry had a sinking feeling that the cauldron was big enough for a man to bath in and it was already filled with water.

The pile of robes started to twitch, but Harry couldn't see what was inside. Wormtail ignored it as he lit the fires for the cauldron and in no time, the water was boiling.

Wormtail picked up the robes and revealed what was inside. It was a mixture of a human child and a snake. Hairless and scaly-looking, it was colored a dark raw reddish black. The face was flat and snakelike with gleaming red eyes. It looked helpless with its tiny thin arms and legs, but Harry knew better.

In the back of his mind, he heard Sloane's voice. "Man, is that thing fugly!" For some reason, it helped clear the pain and Harry could think. He watched as Wormtail put the thing into the cauldron.

Wormtail started the spell as the thing vanished in the cauldron. His voice was shaky and Harry could tell that he was scared out of his wits. He took out his wand and raised it into the air.

"_Bone of the Father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son_!"

Harry scrambled back against the tombstone as dust rose off the grave and fell gently into the cauldron. The liquid in the cauldron changed to a vivid, poisonous blue.

Wormtail pulled out a long, thin dagger. He started to sob to the point where he nearly didn't get out the second part of the spell.

"_Flesh - of the servant - willingly given - you will - revive - your master_!"

Harry flinched when Wormtail cut off his left hand. No wonder the little coward was scared. Harry tilted his head slightly as he studied the cauldron, now a burning red. He didn't recognized the spell that Wormtail was using, but he could guess the end of it.

Wormtail walked over to Harry and knelt by him. Fear seized Harry as he realized that he would have to contribute to the spell.

"_Blood of the enemy, forcefully taken, you will resurrect your foe_!" Wormtail enchanted as he sliced into Harry's right arm. Harry bit back a cry of pain and watched as the little man caught some of his blood in a glass vial.

The cauldron now turned a blinding white. Harry prayed that the spell went wrong or that the creature had drowned. Mist rose from the cauldron and surrounded everything until Harry couldn't see Wormtail or Cedric.

Then, through the mist, he saw the figure of a skeletally thin man rising from the cauldron. He ordered Wormtail to 'robe' him in a cold voice. His eyes never left Harry, and Harry's never left him. He was tall with a face whiter then a skull with wide, livid scarlet eyes and nose as flat as a snake's with slits for nostrils - a face that had haunted Harry's nightmares for three years.

Lord Voldemort had risen again.

Harry's mind was in overdrive as Voldemort examined his new body. There had to be a way out of this. He quickly took in what he knew.

He was in a graveyard far from Hogwarts with the darkest wizard of all time. He had one dead friend and he was most likely going to die next. There was a Port Key, but he was tied up and couldn't get to it. Harry hated to admit it, but he was in deep trouble.

Voldemort walked over to Harry, his scarlet eyes sweeping over the graveyard. He seemed to be waiting for something, but would settle on Harry in the mean time. He smiled; a cruel twisting smile that made Harry's blood turn to ice.

"You stand, Harry Potter, on the remains of my dear late father. He was a Muggle and a fool - much like your own mother. However, both had their uses, did they not? Your mother gave her life to defend you, and my father has proven his use in death as well."

Voldemort laughed and began to pace up and down the graveyard. Harry could see a large snake circling the graveyard - Voldemort's pet snake, Nagini.

"You see that house on the hillside, Harry Potter? My father lived there until his death. My mother was a witch who lived in the village down there. They fell in love and she became pregnant. However, he abandoned her the second she told him of her magic. She died giving birth to me and only lived long enough to give me my father's name. My father never even knew I existed until I sought him out."

When Voldemort flashed that horrible smile at Harry again, Harry had a feeling that he was expecting something from him. Despite being scared for his life with a wizard who had spent all of Harry's life so far planning on how to kill him, this was a rather pleasant evening - in some strange sense.

Harry cleared his throat slightly. "Sorry to hear about your mother," he said. Voldemort only smiled wider.

"Listen to me, reliving my family history," Voldemort said quietly, "why I am growing quite sentimental. But look, Harry Potter, my _true_ family returns -"

Harry craned his neck and saw about twenty hooded and masked figures. The Death Eaters moved to make a circle around Voldemort and Harry, but there were gaps where Death Eaters were missing.

Several of the Death Eaters crawled forward and kissed Voldemort's robe hem. They called him Master and begged for his forgiveness.

"Welcome my Death Eaters. It has been thirteen years, and yet you answer my call as if no time has passed." Voldemort said quietly. "We are still united under the Dark Mark. _Or are we_?"

In the back of Harry's mind, he begged that Voldemort became so busy with his Death Eaters that he forgot all about Harry. He watched as Voldemort walked the circle, chastising his Death Eaters for not seeking him out. Harry didn't mind. The more Voldemort talked, the longer Harry got to live.

Voldemort finally turned to Wormtail, who was quivering. He smiled that terrible smile and spoke of how Wormtail had returned to him.

"You returned, not because of loyalty, but from fear of your old friends. You deserve this pain, Wormtail. However, never let it be said that Lord Voldemort doesn't reward those who help him. You returned my body to me, and for that, I will thank you."

Voldemort raised his wand and created a silver hand that attached itself to Wormtail. Wormtail stared at his hand in awe and then fell to his knees, thanking his master.

"May your loyalty never waver again." Voldemort ordered.

Voldemort then turned his attention to one of the Death Eaters. "Lucius, my slippery friend, I hear you present a respectable face to the world, but practice the old ways in the dark. You were ready for a little Muggle-torture at the World Cup, but you never tried to find me. Wouldn't you agree that your energies have been better spent in trying to find your master?"

"I was constantly alert, Master. Had there been any hint of you, any sign of your whereabouts, I would have been at your side immediately," came Lucius Malfoy's voice. "Nothing would have prevented me from finding you -"

"And yet you ran when a faithful Death Eater sent my mark up in the sky." Voldemort said lazily. "You disappoint me, Lucius. I expect you to be more faithful in the future."

"Yes, Master, of course. You are merciful, thank you -"

Voldemort had moved on. Harry could feel Lucius' eyes shift from his master to him. Harry was certain that Lucius was the only Death Eater to notice that Harry was in the circle. The others were watching Voldemort as he greeted and chastised many of them.

"Didier, how nice to see you again. I hear you are now working in Hogwarts," Voldemort said, stopping before one robed figure.

"Yes, Master." Didier Fontaine said.

"It has also reached my ears that you have been pursuing Tori Mars," Voldemort said.

Didier twitched inside his robes. "Not to the extent of others, My Lord."

"Still, I had warned you away from her the last time we met. It pains me to see that once you had thought that I was gone that you would continue to go against my orders."

Didier fell to his knees, begging for mercy. Voldemort held out his wand and placed Didier under the Cruciatus Curse until he felt that the other man had learned his lesson. Harry's eyes sought out Lucius, wondering why Voldemort was not as angry over Malfoy's contact with his mother as he was with Fontaine's.

"And here," Voldemort said, stopping at the largest gap, "we are missing six people. Three dead in my service, they will be missed. One I believe has left me forever and he will be hunted down. One who is too cowardly to return, he will be punished. And one who remains my faithful servant. He will be rewarded."

"He is at Hogwarts, my faithful servant. It is through him that we have our guest of honor. I am sure you all know Harry Potter. He has kindly joined us for my rebirthing party."

Drat! The Death Eaters all turned to look at Harry, and he knew that there was no way he'd be able to escape. He gave a feeble smile and tried to wave.

"Master, we crave to know how this miracle came about," Lucius simpered.

"Ah, what a story, Lucius." Voldemort said. "It begins and ends with our young friend here."

He walked lazily to Harry and stood next to him. "You know, of course, that they are calling this boy my destruction. They tell of how I met my end at his hands thirteen years ago. I did lose my powers and body, true. I tried to kill him, but his mother's death had shielded him. I admit, it was of a magic older then I had thought to encounter. I was outwitted and defeated."

Voldemort softly stroked his long fingers down Harry's cheek. "Her sacrifice had made it impossible for myself to touch him, but now that barrier has been broken."

Voldemort straightened up a bit and addressed his Death Eaters. "I miscalculated, my friends. My spell was rebound by a foolish woman's sacrifice and I was hit instead. I spent years as a powerless vapor, wondering if any of my faithful Death Eaters would come for me. I waited in vain!"

"Then, one day, my patience was rewarded. A foolish wizard, weak in all ways, found me four years ago. Imagine my joy when I learned that he was a teacher at Hogwarts. I bent him to my will and possessed his body. But my plan failed! I did not get the Philosopher's Stone as I had wanted. I was thwarted, again, by Harry Potter!"

Harry gulped as he felt the eyes glare at him.

"With that servant dead, I tried to regain my form by reviving my stored memories. This time, a snake-creature that was under my control became my vehicle for renewal. He placed the powerful amulet into the school and let my servants suck the Mudblood students dry of their life to return me to my sixteen-year-old body. And again, Harry Potter stopped me!"

Voldemort smiled suddenly. "All was not lost. A year ago, as I lay in despair, Wormtail found me. He was fleeing his old friends and sought me out in a country I was rumored to be in. He brought me the gossip of what everyone was saying since my demise. He also brought me valuable information in the forms of Bertha Jenkins and May Albers."

Harry gave an unconscious jerk when he heard the name of his aunt. Voldemort paused and gazed at him before continuing.

"It was through Bertha that I learned of the Triwizard Tournament and of my faithful servant, held prisoner by his family. I set my newest plan into action after I had disposed of Bertha and her friend. Wormtail helped me build my body and we waited until the right moment for my rebirth."

Voldemort raised his hands. "My faithful Death Eater slipped into Hogwarts and made sure that we would have Harry Potter with us this night. Far beyond the protection of Dumbledore and into my waiting arms."

Voldemort walked in front of Harry and smiled, reaching out to grasp his chin and force Harry's eyes to his. "Do you know what else I plan, Harry Potter?" Voldemort asked softly. "I have heard the rumors of what the wizards believe of Tori Mars. They say that she was my Dark Lady, and even my Death Eaters seem to believe it. Who am I to deny them a queen?"

"Stay away from her!" Harry growled.

Voldemort laughed and raised his wand.

"_Crucio_!"

It was a pain beyond that of anything Harry had felt so far. It even blocked out the pain from his scar. Every nerve in Harry's body had exploded and he just wanted to die.

And then it was gone. He hung limply on the tombstone, panting for breath as Voldemort and his Death Eaters laughed.

"Untie him, Wormtail, and give him his wand."

Harry watched Voldemort as his servant did as he was told to do. Once Harry was free and armed, Wormtail walked back to his place in the circle.

"You have been taught to duel, right Harry Potter?"

Harry gave him a curt nod. He wasn't going to show fear to this man. No matter what, not even if he died, he was never going to let Voldemort know how scared he was.

They gave each other the shallowest of bows, eyes never leaving the other. Harry knew that no matter what Voldemort used first, his last spell would be the Killing Curse. This was just a chance to play with Harry before he killed him.

Before Harry could fling his first spell at Voldemort, he was hit with another Cruciatus Curse. He fell to the ground, writhing in pain. He had never screamed so loudly in all his life.

And then it stopped. Harry scrambled to his feet and staggered. He was shaking uncontrollably as he tried to stay upright. Instead, he staggered sideways into a wall of Death Eaters who pushed him back into the circle. He fell, panting on his hands and knees.

"A little break, then?" Voldemort's voice sounded. "That hurt, didn't it Harry? You don't want me to do that again, do you?"

Harry ignored him as he crawled over to the tombstone to hoist himself up. He leaned back, still shaking. He knew he was going to die. He could see it in those pitiless red eyes.

"I asked you if you wanted me to do that again," Voldemort's voice hissed. "Answer me! _Imperio_!"

Harry felt his mind being wiped blank as the spell took over him. It was bliss, not having to think or feel. He was floating in a dream.

_Just say no, Harry. Just answer no._

I will not, a voice in the back of Harry's mind said, I will not answer.

_Just say no . . . _

I won't do it!

_Just say no . . ._

"I WON'T!"

Harry threw off the curse, only to find out that the pain in his body had returned. Voldemort wasn't laughing any more, and neither were his Death Eaters.

"I see that you need to learn obedience, Harry. It's a very important virtue. Didn't Tori ever teach you to obey the wishes of those superior to you? This will be a lesson that you will learn before you die, Harry."

This time, when Voldemort raised his wand, Harry was ready. He dodged out of the way, flinging himself behind a gravestone. He needed time to think. He knew that the next curse from Voldemort would be the Killing Curse, and he needed to find a way to stay alive.

_When all magic fails, do it the Muggle way_

Tori's voice drifted into Harry's mind. The Muggle way would be to deprive Voldemort of his wand and use his fists. Crude, but effective.

Harry stood up, his wand pointing towards Voldemort. His enemy was ready, however, expecting to see Harry. As Harry shouted, "_Expelliarmus_!" Voldemort cried, "_Avada Kedavra_!"

The two spells clashed in midair, forming a golden ball between them. The ball started to move towards Harry, making it harder for him to hold on to his wand. He knew that if it reached him, something bad would happen. He concentrated and _pushed_ the ball back to Voldemort as a golden net formed over them, shielding them from the Death Eaters.

"Do nothing!" Voldemort yelled, his voice strained as he gripped his wand. "Do nothing unless I command you!"

Harry _pushed_ again and the golden ball entered Voldemort's wand. At once, Voldemort's wand emitted loud screams and smoke. Voldemort's eyes widened as the smoke took on the ghostly form of Wormtail's hand. The hand fell to the ground and scuttled around a bit, reminding Harry of the Adams Family.

A few more screams and the smoke took the form of a head - and then torso - and then finished into the shape of Cedric Diggory. The gray ghost of Cedric stood up and looked around. He walked near Harry and whispered, "Hold on, Harry."

More screams and another person appeared from the smoke. This time, it was a young woman. She smiled at Harry.

"Don't give up, Harry Potter. I have faith in you."

Another form fell from the wand and straightened to reveal a young man. He stared at Voldemort and then at Harry.

"Keep it up, kid! This jerk stole my dinner!" the man cried and then looked down at himself. "And he killed me and my girlfriend!"

Another form, this one of Bertha Jenkins. Harry knew who would be coming next, and almost smiled when he saw his Aunt May.

"Don't let go, Daniel! We'll beat this scum yet! Thinks he can get away with an insult to the Mars family, does he!" May then turned to Voldemort and shook her finger at him. "You just wait until my niece Tori hears about this. She'll avenge me!"

Harry's eyes were drawn to the smoke as it now released another woman. Harry knew that he'd see her, once he realized that the ghosts of Voldemort's victims were appearing. He stared as his mother straighten herself.

"You're father's coming, Harry," Lily said quietly. "Hold on for him, dear."

And then he came. Harry watched as his father appeared and stood up. He walked close to Harry and whispered in his ear, "When the connection is broken, we'll shield you. You have to get out of here."

"Regroup and prepare, Daniel." May's voice drifted to him. "We'll show him what a Mars is made of."

"A Potter!" James said.

Harry wanted to smile, hearing the two parts of his family arguing over what he was. He nodded, his fingers slipping slightly on his wand.

"Harry, take my body back with you." Cedric whispered.

"I will," Harry said.

On a silent signal, Harry broke the connection. The ghosts of the victims surged forward towards the frightened Voldemort and Harry ran. He stunned two Death Eaters and dashed in a zigzag to the Port Key. He could feel the spells as they missed him by scant inches. He flung himself on to Cedric's body and grabbed the Port Key. The graveyard vanished.


	17. Missions given and a father revealed

Ch. 17

When Harry reappeared with Cedric's body, Dumbledore gave a sigh of relief. Currently, he had Tori Mars restrained by Lupin and Snape to keep her from ripping his throat out. She had gone ballistic when she saw her son vanish. When Dumbledore confessed that he was confused and that the Port Key wasn't part of the Tournament, Tori had launched herself at him, demanding that he bring her son back.

Dumbledore rushed down to see Harry along with Moody and Fudge. Harry was still in shock over his encounter and could barely get out that Voldemort was back. Fudge noticed Cedric's dead body and tried to pry the corpse from Harry's arms. Harry refused to let go, his grip only tightened by his trauma.

"Harry, let go of him." Fudge said.

"Harry, you can't help him now. Please, let go." Dumbledore said.

"He wanted me to bring him back. He wanted me to bring him back to his parents," Harry muttered as Dumbledore pried his fingers off of Cedric.

Harry felt as if he were floating in a dream. None of this could be real. He closed his eyes, trying to block out the sounds of crying and Dumbledore's voice. He felt strong arms lift him and help him walk away.

"What happened, Harry?" It was Moody. Harry felt a little safer knowing that the ex-Auror was with him. He'd protect him from Voldemort.

"Cup was a Port Key," Harry said, his words slurring together. "Took me and Cedric to a graveyard. Voldemort is back. He was reborn."

"Tell me what happened, Harry."

"He got his body back," Harry whispered and then gave a choking laugh. "He is one ugly jerk! Looks like the byproduct of a snake mating with a human."

"And then what, Harry?"

"Gave me my wand back. We dueled."

"You fought the Dark Lord?"

Harry nodded. "My wand did something funny. I saw my mom and dad. They came out of his wand."

He felt a cup being pushed into his hand and Moody was telling him to drink it. It tasted peppery and it burned his throat. Moody's office came into focus and so did Moody. The ex-Auror was pale, both his eyes focused on Harry.

"Harry, you have to tell me. Did he forgive his Death Eaters?" Moody asked. "Did they return to him?"

Harry nodded. "He forgave them when they answered his call. He -" Harry suddenly remembered. "He has one here at Hogwarts! He has a Death Eater here at Hogwarts!"

"I know, Harry. I know who it is."

"Karkaroff, right? It was Karkaroff!" Harry asked, wildly.

"Karkaroff? No, he fled when he felt the Dark Mark burn on his skin. He abandoned the Dark Lord in favor for his own life." Moody laughed. "He won't live for long once the Dark Lord hunts him down."

"If it wasn't Karkaroff, then who was it?"

Moody smiled and Harry felt the air chill around him. "Why, Harry, it was me."

"No, it couldn't be you. You dedicated your life to stopping Voldemort!"

"I assure you, Harry, I am his most faithful Death Eater." Moody said, drawing his wand and pointing it at Harry.

"So, he forgave the scum that abandoned him, did he? They turned their backs on him, and he welcomed them back? I had hoped that he would have tortured them for their faithlessness. I remained faithful. I risked everything for him, even delivering you to him."

Harry gaped at him. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Moody was the Death Eater? He listened, numbly, as Moody crowed about how he had tricked Harry and Dumbledore. He listed every little thing he had done to bring Harry to Voldemort.

"I was disappointed, Harry, that the Dark Lord didn't kill you." Moody said, bringing Harry's attention back to the present. "However, think of how he'll reward me when I bring him your dead body."

"I think he's more interested in mom," Harry said, stalling for time.

"Oh, yes, the Dark Lady. I can never remember her being a part of the meetings, but I do remember the Dark Lord being impressed by her. He would sneak off at times to watchTori, mesmorized by how she planned on finding him.If he wants Tori Mars, then I will deliver her to him as well."

Moody looked insane as he continued. "The Dark Lord and I are so much alike. We both had disappointing fathers, forced to bare their names. Both of us suffered indignities at their hands, and we both had the pleasure of killing our miserable fathers."

Moody raised his wand. "And now, Harry Potter, this is where you say good-bye."

"_Stupefy_!" Three voices yelled out and three red beams hit Moody. Harry looked over to see Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape standing in the doorway.

McGonagall reached Harry first, helping him up. "Come along, Potter. Let's get you to the hospital wing."

"No," Dumbledore said sharply.

"Dumbledore, he ought to go. Look at him - look at what he's been through," McGonagall stammered.

"He will stay because he needs to understand." Dumbledore said. "He needs to understand why this has happened to him tonight."

"How could it have been Moody?" Harry asked.

"This is not Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody, Harry. You never met the real Moody, but he would never have taken you out of my sight after what happened tonight." Dumbledore said. "The second he took you, I knew and I followed."

Dumbledore then turned to Snape and McGonagall. "Severus, fetch the strongest Truth Potion you have and then go the kitchens and bring a House Elf named Winky here. Minerva, you'll find a black dog sitting in the pumpkin patch by Hagrid's hut. Fetch him and bring him to my office. And please have Remus keep Tori out of the way a while longer."

Harry watched his teachers leave, following Dumbledore's confusing requests. Dumbledore then discovered the real Mad-Eye Moody in the seventh compartment of a chest in the corner. As they waited for Snape and McGonagall to return, the false Moody changed into a man with pale skin and straw-colored hair. It was Mr. Crounch's son, the one he had sent to Azkaban.

Snape returned with Winky and handed Dumbledore the bottle of Veritaserum. McGonagall was right behind him, looking rather shocked to see the younger Crounch. Winky, when she saw him, flung herself on his chest and cried.

Dumbledore let three drops of the Truth Potion to slide into the boy's mouth before he woke the boy up.

"Tell me how you escaped from Azkaban," Dumbledore said.

Crounch took a deep breath, his eyes open and unseeing. "It was my mother. She knew she was dying and convinced my father to let us change places. We brewed a Polyjuice Potion and I was led out in her form while she stayed there in mine. She died, looking like me to the very last."

"Say no more, Master Barty!" Winky pleaded. "You is getting your father into trouble!"

"My father staged a funeral for my mom, but the grave is empty. The House Elf nursed me back to health and stayed by my side. My father had to subdue me to keep me from returning to my Master's side."

"How did you father subdue you?"

"The Imperius Curse. He kept me under his control."

"Did anyone ever discover that you were alive?"

"Yes, a witch named Bertha Jenkins. She had showed up with papers for my father, but he wasn't home. She overheard me talking and knew what who I was. My father had to place a powerful memory charm on her to make her forget."

"Tell me about the World Cup."

"Winky talked my father into it. She said that my mom would want me to spend some time in the fresh air. I was hidden under an Invisibility Cloak. We pretended that Winky was saving a seat for my father while I watched the game.

"Winky never knew that I had grown stronger. I threw off the Imperius Curse for brief periods of time. The World Cup was such a time. I saw a wand sticking out of a boy's pocket and I took it. No one knew what I had done."

Winky moaned. "Master Barty, you bad boy!"

"Then what happened?"

"We went back to our tent. I could hear them, the Death Eaters who were never caught. They never tried to find our Master. They were traitors. My father left to save the Muggles and I left to show them what true loyalty was. Winky tried to stop me, but I managed to get the Dark Mark in to the air.

"The Ministry wizards stunned Winky and myself, but I was hidden in the Cloak. Only my father, when he saw Winky, knew that I was near. He dismissed her for failing him and kept a tighter reign on me."

Winky wailed in despair.

"Then, my Master came for me. He had broken the memory charm on Bertha and came for me. He knew of how Dumbledore had hired the Auror Moody, and had me take his form. I was to guide Harry Potter to the trophy and send him to my Master."

"What happened to your father?"

"My Master put him under the Imperius Curse. He was to act as if nothing had happened and go about business as usual, but he managed to throw it off. He came to Hogwarts to warn Dumbledore. I had to kill him. I Transfigured him into a bone and buried him in the Invisibility Cloak while Krum was unconscious. Then I ran into Snape, who told me that Dumbledore needed my help with something. I pretended to not know anything as I searched for a body that I knew was buried."

"And tonight?"

"I turned the Cup into a Port Key. My plan had worked when I saw that Potter had reached the Key. I hadn't expected for him to tie with Diggory, but it turned out all right. I will be honored beyond my wildest dreams. I even stole the blood oath from Snape in case my plan failed. As long as we have Potter's blood, there are spells we can do."

He smiled an insane smile as Winky wailed at his side.

Snape leaned forward. "Where is the blood oath? Where is the rest of the stuff you took from my office!"

"The blood oath is in my desk. I only took that and bloomslang skin for my Polyjuice Potion."

"Where is the rest of it!" Snape hollared. He would have continued to question the man if Dumbledore hadn't told him to calm down. Harry wondered briefly what had been stolen from Snape that was far more important then the blood oath.

Dumbledore then took Harry, against McGonagall's better wishes, to his office to get Harry's side of the story. Sirius was waiting for him, and offered support as Harry dully told his story. Then, and only then, did Dumbledore take Harry to the hospital wing. Sirius stayed by his side as a dog.

Lupin had to hold Tori back when she found out what Dumbledore had done. She was furious that Dumbledore had questioned him when he needed help. It was borderline abuse, and she swore that if he ever tried a stunt like that again, she'd reactivate the protection she placed on him as a child and take him away from England for good.

"You'll have to fight Voldemort on your own! No more Harry Potter to save your fat from the fire!" Tori promised.

Tori stayed by Harry's side as he slept, drugged by potions. Ron, Hermione and the Weasleys refused to leave as well. He was only woken up when Snape, McGonagall and Fudge entered the hospital wing, fighting and calling for Dumbledore. As it turned out, Fudge had brought a Dementor into Hogwarts and it had _kissed_ Barty Crounch Jr.

Dumbledore was furious when he had heard the news, demanding to know why Fudge had done such a thing. They had lost a valuable witness to the fact that Voldemort had risen. When Dumbledore tried to reason with Fudge, it was obvious that the Minister didn't want to believe that Voldemort was back, even laughing at the fact that Harry was now the only witness.

"You are prepared to believe that the darkest wizard of all time is back on the words of a lunatic murderer and a boy who . . . well . . ."

Tori stood up. "Are you calling my son a liar!"

"He is not your son!" Fudge cried. "He is a boy who should have been raised by appropriate people instead of being kidnapped by a woman who is strongly suspected of being involved with dark wizards. If he had a proper upbringing, then maybe he wouldn't be so confused or disturbed!"

"You've been reading Rita Skeeter, haven't you, Mr. Fudge?" Harry said. He saw several people in the room jump, not realizing that he was awake. Only Sloane (who must have joined them after Harry had fallen asleep), Tori and Lupin didn't jump.

"And if I have?" Fudge retorted. "It seems as if you two -" here he pointed between Harry and Dumbledore, "- have been keeping things from me. A Parselmouth? Having funny turns all over the place?"

"I assume you mean the pains that Harry has experienced due to his scar?" Dumbledore said coolly.

Fudge sneered. "You admit that it's true?"

"I assure you that Harry is as sane as you or I. His scar has not addled his brains. Instead, I believe it hurts him when he is near Voldemort, or when Voldemort is feeling particularly murderous." Dumbledore said.

Harry could see the calculating look in Tori's eyes. She now had an idea about his scar, and could find a way to help him.

Sloane leaned over to Harry and whispered in his ear, "Cool. You're a Vold-o-meter." Harry smiled briefly, pleased that his brother was there for him.

"I did see Voldemort come back!" Harry said, looking over at Fudge. "I even saw his Death Eaters. I can give you their names! Lucius Malfoy -"

Snape made a sudden movement, but when Harry looked at him, his eyes flew back to Fudge. Tori gave a gasp, sitting back down on Harry's bed. He had known that the name of her friend would hurt her, but it was the truth.

"Malfoy was cleared! A very old family - well liked in the Ministry!" Fudge declared. Tori gave a soft snort and Harry realized that she was trying to not cry.

"Macnair!" Harry continued.

"Also cleared!"

"Avery - Crabbe - Goyle - Nott -"

"All cleared! You are merely reciting the names from the trials of thirteen years ago!" Fudge accused. "I'm surprised that you don't name Tori next."

"Voldemort has returned, Fudge. You must be prepared for what is to come." Dumbledore said.

Tori turned and hugged Harry and Sloane as Dumbledore and Fudge fought. She already knew what she was going to do. She had to train her boys to live. She had been pretty lax in their training so far, but not any more. She remembered what it was like when Voldemort was at his peak, and she vowed to not lose her sons to that!

They turned back in time to see Snape approach Fudge, rolling up his left sleeve. He forced Fudge to see the Dark Mark on his arm.

"There, see? It is not as bright as it was an hour or so ago, but it is back! When the Dark Lord was defeated thirteen years ago, it vanished. Now, it's back and so is he! Here is your proof!" Snape snarled. Tori gave another stifled cry and Snape turned towards her, a look of sad defeat on his face.

Fudge left after that. He paused only long enough to drop Harry's winnings by his bed before he fled from what he believed to be madness. Harry and Sloane were comforting their mother, who looked as if her world had fallen apart. Lupin looked rather grim as he ran one hand up and down Tori's back, whispering that everything would be all right.

"There is work that needs to be done," Dumbledore said. "I can count on you and Arthur, right Molly?"

"Of course," Mrs. Weasley said. "We'll stand by you all the way."

"Then I need to get a message to Arthur. All those whom we can persuade to see the truth must be notified."

"I'll go," Bill said. "I'll go now."

He quickly left the room after he kissed his mom good-bye and flashed a smile at Harry and Sloane.

Dumbledore turned to McGonagall. "Minerva, go get Hagrid and have him wait in my office for me. Also - if she will consent - get Madam Maxine as well."

McGonagall nodded and left.

"Poppy," Dumbledore said, turning to Madam Pomfrey. "Please go to Moody's office and fetch the House Elf there. Her name is Winky, and I believe she is still distraught. Bring her to the kitchens and have Dobby look after her."

Madam Pomfrey looked startled, but she left as well. Dumbledore made sure that the door was closed after she had left.

"Now, it is time for two of our members to recognize each other. Sirius, assume your usual form."

Sirius leapt from Harry's bed, transforming from dog to human. Mrs. Weasley gave a terrified cry, nearly fainting. Snape looked murderous, but it was Tori who had the best reaction. Before anyone could stop her, she stepped forward and slapped Sirius across the face with all her might.

"Tori!" Lupin cried.

"Wait, Remus, I may have deserved that." Sirius said, massaging his aching cheek.

"You betrayed Lily, you sick, slimy, murdering -" Tori began but Lupin had made his way over to her and gently pulled her away from Sirius.

"Tori, he didn't betray Lily. It was Peter Pettigrew who betrayed James and Lily." Lupin said.

Tori snorted, still glaring at Sirius. "Did you ever tell her that I was trying to find her? Did you tell her about my letters being returned to me, that her precious husband blocked me from writing to her!"

Sirius had the grace to look ashamed. "I told James. He was the only one who could remove the block. When he found out that you had been seen near Godric's Hollow, he strengthened the barrier."

"James was scared that you might be involved with the Death Eaters. Almost everyone you were friends with in school turned out to be Death Eaters," Remus explained. "He just panicked. He wanted to keep his wife and child safe."

"He robbed me of my friend!" Tori hissed. "How do you think I felt when I found out that she was dead! We never had a chance to say good-bye! Why did you do it, Sirius! Was it because of your paranoid jealousies! Did you even think that I'd miss my friend or did you keep her from me as a way to pay me back for your delusions!"

"I am so sorry, Tori," Lupin said, wrapping his arms around her as Tori cried. Years of pain finally broke free after she had confronted the person she had held responsible for her best friend's death.

"What is Black doing here, Headmaster?" Snape snarled. He was glaring at Sirius with a look of horror and fury, which Sirius returned.

"He is here on my invitation, as are you. I trust you both and believe that it is time for you two to set aside your differences and trust each other." Dumbledore said.

Sirius and Snape merely glared at each other.

"At least try for a lack of open hostility!" Dumbledore exclaimed. "Time is short. Now shake hands and pretend to be friends!"

Very slowly, Snape and Sirius approached each other. They briefly shook hands, letting go so fast that you'd think they had burned themselves.

"Good. Now, Severus, you know what I must ask you to do. Are you ready?"

Snape nodded and turned to leave. He made it to the door before he stopped. With a sigh, he turned back and stalked over to where Tori stood. Without a word, he grabbed Tori and kissed her. This was no sweet kiss good-bye, but one fueled with passion, anger, betrayal and desperate want.

Tori gave a low moan, reaching up to cling to Snape. She matched his kiss, emotion for emotion. Slowly, he pulled back and looked down at her. Tori leaned up, kissing him again. This kiss was gentle and she was crying when they parted.

"For luck," Snape whispered and quickly left the room. Tori stood there, tears rolling down her cheeks, one hand gently touching her bruised lips.

"Sirius, Remus, I want you two to round up the old gang. Lie low at Lupin's for the time being." Dumbledore said. There was a faint hint of amusement in his voice.

Sirius nodded, patting Harry on the arm. He turned to Tori and sneered, "If I didn't already think you were soiled goods, I would now," before he turned back into a dog and waited for Lupin. Lupin left only after he knew that Tori would be all right. Dumbledore left after them, wishing everyone a pleasant evening.

"Harry, you still need to rest. Take the rest of your potion," Mrs. Weasley said. This brought Tori out of her state of shock. She shooed Mrs. Weasley away from Harry, determined to be the only mother he needed at the moment.

Harry felt the tears he had denied himself all night start to sting his eyes. Tori saw this and quickly closed the curtains, telling Sloane that everyone should leave. She then held on to Harry as he cried, rocking him to sleep.

A few days after Harry left the hospital wing, he was back in. Only, this time it was to visit Sloane. Tori had brought Signore Dottore over to perform the healing spell on Sloane's heart.

"So, your father showed up?" Harry asked as he handed over his get-well gift. The contrast between what Harry normally woke up to and what Sloane's admirers had left was staggering. Instead of the mountains of candy and cards that Harry had received, Sloane's gifts were more tasteful and rare.

"Yea, dad showed up. He and mom helped with the healing, though, _il dottore_ said that I'll have to do this at least three more times. My heart was just that bad."

Harry sighed and sat on the bed. "Sloane? Do you need to talk about it?"

Sloane looked at him. "Talk about what?"

Harry shrugged. "About who your father is? Are you all right with it?"

"What do you mean? I've known who my father was since last year." Sloane said.

Harry looked surprised. "You knew and you didn't tell me! For a whole year, you knew that Snape was your father and you never told me!"

Sloane laughed. "Yea. I mean, look at how you took it."

"Would you hate me if I still wanted mom to get together with Lupin?" Harry asked.

Sloane smiled. "I won't hate you. I think we both want mom to be happy. If Lupin is who makes her happy, then that's what we should want. However, we don't know how my father feels for mom."

Harry nodded. "We have one really mixed up family."

There was a pause before Harry turned back to his brother. "OK, one more question. How did you find out. Did he tell you or what?"

Sloane grinned. "He told me. It was something like this," Sloane brought his hands to his mouth and mimicked heavy breathing, "Sloane, I am your father."

"You're kidding. He just came out and told you?"

"No, I'm pulling your leg. I let him know that I suspected him and he confirmed it."

There was another pause before Harry said, "So, if Snape is Darth Vader, and you're Luke Skywalker, does that make me Princess Leia?"

Since Sloane had to stay in the hospital wing during the Feast, Harry stayed with him. They had a little bit of food brought to them and they talked about their plans for the summer. This summer was going to be one to remember.

On the train, Hermione proudly displayed the fact that she had discovered Rita Skeeter's secret.

"Now I know how she got all that information when she wasn't supposed to be on Hogwarts grounds." Hermione said, pulling out a jar with a bug inside. "She's an unregistered animagus."

Sure enough, the bug inside the jar had strange markings around the antennae like Rita's glasses. Hermione had caught her on the windowsill at the hospital wing and trapped her.

"Well done, Granger," Draco Malfoy hissed, opening the compartment door. "You must be really pleased with yourself. You caught a reporter and Potter is Dumbledore's favorite boy again."

Harry frowned slightly. Draco and his two thugs were looking a little too smug for his liking. It was like Draco had a secret that he knew Harry would give anything to know. However, Harry found his attitude to be annoying.

"I told you, Potter, on our first day, that you should be more careful of the friends you keep." Draco said. "You picked the loosing side, Potter. Now that the Dark Lord is back, you'll learn the error of your ways. Mudbloods and Muggle-lovers are first. Well, second, actually. Diggory was the first!"

The air was suddenly alive with magic as Harry, Hermione and Ron hexed Draco and his thugs. The combination of the hexes left the Slytherians unconscious and, quite frankly, ugly.

Harry sighed and was about to sit back down when a tanned hand waved a white handkerchief from the side of the door. A few seconds later, Sloane peered around.

"Is it safe?"

Harry laughed. "Yea, Sloane. What did you want?"

Instead of answering, Sloane motioned for Harry to come out to talk to him. Harry had to step over the Slytherians and figured that they were the reason why Sloane was so cautious.

"What is it Sloane?" Harry asked.

Sloane leaned forward and whispered into Harry's ear. Harry's eyes widened and he pulled back, a look of disbelief on his face.

"Give me a head start, OK?" Sloane said. Harry nodded and watched his brother dash back up the train. He sighed and turned back into his compartment.

"What was that all about?" Ron asked as Harry shoved Draco and his thugs outside.

"Well, you two know how you'll be spending part of the summer with me in Florida?" Harry said. It had taken some time, but Tori had convinced the Weasleys and the Grangers to let their children stay in America.

Ron nodded. "What of it?"

Here was where Harry wished he could just run away like his brother. "Well, Sloane informed me that you won't be our only guests. Draco is spending the summer with us as well."

"WHAT!" Ron cried. "Why!"

Harry shrugged. "Mom is already working out how we'll sleep. Most likely, the three of us will stay with my Uncle Hayden since his house is bigger. However, mom will expect us to try and get along while we're in America."

"I can't believe this! I refuse to spend my summer with Malfoy!" Ron growled.

"I think she's doing this to save him," Harry said. "Mom and Lucius Malfoy used to be friends. His being a Death Eater hit her pretty hard. She's scared that Draco would wind up being one if no one intervenes."

"And how can she save him?" Hermione asked.

"Yea. He's rotten to the core!" Ron declared.

Harry shrugged. "Who knows. Maybe she can't, but she has to try. Mom is also going to give us lessons in America on how to protect ourselves."

Ron grumped, but Harry was finally able to convince him to stay. If he had known about Draco coming to America, Harry doubted he would have hexed him - as much. It would make for a very tense few weeks.

Fred and George joined them for a few games of Exploding Sap, a type of wizard card game. They were impressed over the hexes on Draco, Crabbe and Goyle.

Before he got off the train, Harry stopped Fred and George. He thrust the bag of his winnings in their arms.

"Look, I don't want this money. It should have been Cedric's, but his parents turned me down." Harry said. "Use it to open your joke shop. Right now, we all could use a few laughs."

Fred and George protested until Harry threatened to hex them. They took the money and promised to get Ron a decent set of dress robes. Harry's heart felt lighter as he watched them go. Nothing, not even Draco, would ruin his good mood this summer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

OK, I had agonized over revealing Sloane's father. I had wanted to keep it surprise, but decided I had torchured everyone long enough. Besides, the fifth part has some cute scenes that only work if we know who the father is.


End file.
